Horrible Times
by wilkins75
Summary: Zuko and Katara failed to defeat Azula when the comet came. Meanwhile Aang and the others have been taken prisoner. The War is over, the Fire Nation rules. So in order to save their friends Zuko and Katara must find the true masters of the elements.
1. Chapter 1

**The Horrible Time**

_Please forgive me if you see something wrong I hope you like it._

**Chapter 1 The Most Horrible of Days**

Smoke and flames filled the air above the Fire Nation Capital as blue and red flames clashed.

"You're not using your lightning," said Zuko during a short pause between fire blasts "What's the matter, Azula? Afraid?"

"I'll show you lightning," said Azula as blue lightning began to dance around her. As her eyes scanned the battlefield, she noticed a female Water Tribe member standing in the background. Slowly she aimed at the girl. "Take this!"

Zuko's eyes widened as he noticed where the attack was going. "No...!" yelled Zuko as he ran to get in front of the lightning. Summoning all his remaining strength, he launched his body in front of the blast, taking the lightning in the chest.

"Zuko!" yelled Katara who ran to his side as Azula stood there with a huge grin on her face.

"Foolish Zuzu, protecting a worthless water peasant," said Azula as she pulled her messy hair back up into a small pony tail. As she finished, dozens of Fire Nation soldiers marched into the arena.

"Well, I am lucky that I didn't remove all the guards," said Azula as she held out her hands, lowering the flames that still burned on the buildings, "I should thank you, brother. This fight has really set my head straight. I shouldn't worry about betrayers like my former friends. Mai and Ty Lee betrayed me because they didn't fear me correctly and that is very easy to fix."

"What are you going to do?" said Zuko weakly as Azula grinned even more.

"Why kill them of course," said Azula as Zuko's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" yelled Zuko with all the strength he could muster.

"I can because...I am the Fire Lord," said Azula "Now, guards, kill them both."

"Yes, Fire Lord," said a guard as they all started to attack. Katara formed a water wall between her and the Fire Nation soldiers. The towering flames roared over the water wall making a small dome of fire around Katara and Zuko.

"Zuko, we have to get out of here!" yelled Katara as the wall started to turn into steam.

"No, Uncle and his plan...We need to win for it to work," said Zuko weakly.

"We can't win this fight. Once Aang defeats the Fire Lord, we can come back," said Katara. She picked Zuko up and struggled to get him over her shoulder and maintain the wall of water. At that moment, the fire attack stopped, giving her the opening she needed. She never remembered how fast she ran as she blew into the Bison call and Appa came flying down from the sky. Appa touched down next to them as Katara used some water to force herself and Zuko onto Appa's back. Appa knew right away to take to the air and fly away from the fire blast launched by a guard.

"I don't think so, Zuzu," said Azula as she charged up another lightning strike. The lightning danced around her as she took aim at the white flying bison. "Take this!" The lightning shot up striking Appa across his side, causing the bison to scream out in pain before crashing into the streets just outside the places gates. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"At once, Fire Lord" yelled a guard as they ran outside.

**Outside the main gate**

"What have you found?" ordered Azula as the guards stood at attention.

"My Lord, the beast is dead, but as to Prince Zuko and the water bender, they are no where to be found," said the guard.

"Find them," ordered Azula.

**Under her feet in the water removal system**

"Well, Zuko, at least we will be safe here for a bit," said Katara as she started to heal the fire bender that had saved her life.

"Katara," said Zuko weakly.

"Shh...don't speak. Keep your strength up and don't even think about dying on me," said Katara as she finished healing Zuko. "Now, I want you to rest for a bit while I think of a way to get us out of here."

"The port," said Zuko softy.

"Great idea, Zuko. If we can get onboard one of the cargo ships heading out of the Fire Nation--"

"No, one of the ships heading to a different part of the Fire Nation," said Zuko as Katara looked at him.

"Did that lightning bolt to the chest fry your brain? We are trying to escape out of the Fire Nation," said Katara.

"Azula will have all the ships guarded but most of the guards will be at the airship dock and the ships heading out of the fire nation," Said Zuko.

"Ah...I get it. We get to another port city and get a ride out of the fire nation at a less guarded port," said Katara.

"Yeah, but first we need to get a different look. Azula will have our images everywhere," said Zuko. "Katara, do you remember when we where held together in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes, what about it?" asked Katara.

"Do you think that you can heal my scar?" asked Zuko as Katara looked at him.

"I don't think so. I don't have that water anymore."

"Try. If you can remove the scar, we can pass more easily," said Zuko as Katara nodded.

"I'll try," said Katara as she formed some water over her hands. "It will work better if you are leaning up against the wall." Zuko nodded as Katara helped him place his back against the stone walls. "Zuko, I need you to fire bend for me."

"What for?" asked Zuko

"Hot water works best for healing," said Katara as Zuko nodded and placed his hand onto Katara's water covered hand.

"Tell me when to stop," said Zuko as he started to heat up the water.

"_Wow this feels so good." _thought Katara as the water started to bubble. "Stop, that's good." Slowly Zuko pulled away. "Now, this may hurt a bit."

"I don't think this can hurt more than being hit by a lightning bolt," said Zuko with a weak laugh.

"I am sorry about that," said Katara as she placed her hands over Zuko's face.

"Don't be, I was the fool to take Azula up on her duel," said Zuko.

"We can only hope that the others are stopping your father. Now shut up, it works better if nether of us talk," said Katara as Zuko nodded his head slightly.

A few hours later, Katara's hands pulled away only to find that Zuko's scar wasn't completely gone, but it was faded to almost nothing. "So, how do I look?" asked Zuko.

"_My God, he is hot. Before, he looked a little cute, but now, he looks like something out of my dreams."_ "You look good," said Katara with a blush as she started to feel weak.

"Katara, what is wrong?" asked Zuko.

"Healing takes a lot out of me," said Katara in a weak voice.

"Rest, and I will keep a look out," said Zuko as he pulled her to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Katara as she blushed even more.

"It gets very cold down here, and with the water it could make someone sick," said Zuko as he focused his fire bending into him heating his body temp up. After Katara felt the warmth, she didn't fight. She just placed her head on his chest and let sleep take here.

Katara opened her eyes to find that Zuko had put an arm around her. She looked up to see him still awake looking up and down the two tunnels checking for any threat. "I see that you are awake."

"Yeah," said Katara as she pulled away. "How long was I asleep?"

"It is hard to tell down here, but I'd say two, three hours top," said Zuko as he slowly stood back up using the stone wall as a brace. "Now, we have to find some different clothes. We'll stick out too much in these."

"Well, I did save my Fire Nation clothing when I grabbed our packs and your swords from Appa," said Katara as she pulled her red clothing out of her bag.

"Good, finding something for me should be easy. Now we better get going," said Zuko as he tried to take a step only to fall to into the water while holding his side.

"Here let me help," said Katara as she put her head under Zuko's arm, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks," said Zuko as the two of them headed down the water way.

It took a few more hours for them to travel down the water way. They stopped every once in a while for Katara to work on Zuko's injury. It was easy to find Zuko a change of clothes and a cloak to cover his head, and once Katara changed into her Fire Nation clothing they started to make their way through the streets. They were even stopped once by soldiers, but seeing no scar on Zuko's face they moved on. It took them a while to walk through the streets because Zuko was forced to walk slower. Soon they where walking along side the port filled with ships heading all over the fire nation.

"We are here," said Zuko. "This ship is going to Mai Shun**.**"

"Mai Shun?" asked Katara.

"It's the main supply port for the southern forces," said Zuko.

"How do you know this is the right one?" asked Katara

"The flag; each ship raises a different flag for what port they are from and where they are going to," said Zuko "It helps to locate ships that are in waters that they shouldn't be."

"Makes sense," said Katara.

"Do you think you can water bend us up there?"

"Really, you think I can't do that?" said Katara as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," said Zuko. Katara raised her hand and the water rose up before turning to ice, forming steps. When they were up on the ship, Katara turned the ice back into water and lowered it back into place, making sure there wasn't a sound. "It should take a day to reach Mai Shun and there isn't normally that big of crew, so if we stay low and out of sight it will be as if we were never here." Katara nodded when suddenly the sound of airships filled the air above them, making both Katara and Zuko look up into the sky.

"Zuko tell me that isn't who I think it is." pleaded Katara hoping against hope that she was wrong.

"No Katara that is my father." said Zuko as he looked up at his father dressed in full armor standing out looking out over the city. "And if he is here then Aang either hasn't faced him or he was defeated."

"Don't say that." Snapped Katara with tears "Aang…he just can't be gone."

"Katara…" said Zuko as he tried to think of a way to say this nicely "We don't know if Aang is gone or not but right now we have to worry about us. Aang would want us to find some were safe."

"Were is safe now that Fire Nation rules everything?" cried Katara

"Well maybe my uncle retook Ba Sing Se, that may still be free." said Zuko "Also he may know what happened to Aang and the others."

Meanwhile back at the fire nation Azula bowed down as her father stepped off the air ship. "I hope everything went well father." said Azula as she slowly rose to her feet.

"It did." said Ozia as he looked out over the city "I can see some damage to my city that wasn't there before."

"That was because of a little duel between me and my brother." Said Azula

"I see, so is your brother our prisoner now?" asked Ozia

"I am sorry father but no, he managed to escape along with the water bender peasants." Said Azula "He ran away during our battle but no worry we will find in soon."

"I see…no matter he can't hurt us now." said Ozia "The Earth Nation is gone and with them gone the North Water Tribe with give up as well."

"Any sign of the Avatar?" asked Azula

"Take a look for yourself." said Ozia as a fire nation soldier walked out with Aang tried up in chains in front of him.

"So you have captured him." said Azula as she walked up to Aang who tried to hide his face.

"It was easy and it was even easier to control him." said Ozia as three move shoulders walked out each with a different prisoner.

"The earth bender girl, water Tribe boy." said Azula

"Man!" yelled Sokka only to get hit in the back of neck.

"Sokka stop." pleaded Aang

"If you cowards hadn't drugged me to take away my bending I would smash you all in a second." yelled Toph only to get hit just like Sokka "Is that all you got."

"Toph stop." Pleaded Aang

"See Azula he cares more about his friends then anything else as long as we have them under our control he is under our control." said Ozia "And if he tries anything we just kill them."

"I see father but were to put them?" asked Azula

"I want the Avatar and the Earth Bender imprisoned some were spieled and put the two warriors on the boiling rock." said Ozia

"I will not go back there." snapped Suki

"Yes you are." said Azula "And if you thought what I did to you earlier was bad just wait."

"Stay away from her." Snapped Sokka

"Ah so sweet, your boyfriend is trying to protect you." said Azula "This will just make it more fun. Take them away."

"Aang don't let them do this." yelled Sokka as he was dragged away kicking and Screaming. "Go avatar on them!"

"I am sorry Sokka but I can't risk yours and the others safety." said Aang as he lowered his head "Please forgive me."

"Don't worry Avatar they will remain alive and relatively unhurt as long as you stay in line, do you understand?" said Ozia as he stood over the Avatar.

"I understand." Said Aang

"Good, now take them away." ordered Ozia as Aang and Toph were dragged away.

"This is a day that will be remembered thought out history Azula." added Ozia as the sun started going down.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have a very busy quarter in front of me so I don't know how often I can update but I will try me best. Now I thank you all and please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Finding the truth**

The next morning Zuko and Katara got off the boat and into the marketplace of Mai Shun. "So how are we going to get to Ba Sing Se?" asked Katara as the two of them stood in a side alley.

"That is the problem Mai Shun is the supply center for the southern forces so that means we will would end up far away from Ba Sing Se." said Zuko

"How far away?" asked Katara

"Well we were planning the invasion of Goaling so maybe around there." said Zuko as Katara's eyes widened.

"Goaling?" asked Katara as Zuko nodded "What is were Toph is from why didn't you tell us that?"

"Because that wasn't going to happen until after the comet so it wouldn't have mattered." Said Zuko "Besides right now we have to worry about getting to Ba Sing Se."

"It would take weeks for us to get to Ba Sing Se from Goaling." said Katara "There has to be a way for us to get their faster."

"I don't know." Said Zuko

"Alright first lets make it to Goaling." said Katara "Without getting caught by the fire nation." As if on quote a piece of paper was blown into the alleyway. Slowly Katara bent down and picked up the flier.

"People wanted to begin the colony of Feuer in the lands of the newly conquered Earth Kingdom. Begin a new life with help of the Fire Lord himself, free transportation and food to the colony and land once arrived."

"Zuko where is Feuer?" asked Katara

"Near Omashu." said Zuko "Wait are you thinking about using this to get to the Earth Kingdom."

"Why not, we are already passing as civilians we just go on the next boat over and we head to Omashu from there we can get a ride to Ba Sing Se." said Katara "Why is something wrong?"

"No it's just going to be hard for you to pass as a fire nation civilian up close." said Zuko as Katara glared at him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" snapped Katara "I have passed off as a fire nation before so what is wrong with me."

"Nothing it's just the little things." said Zuko "It's just the differences between fire and water. We raise with the sun…you with the moon. If you don't get up with the sun and go to sleep when it sets then they will find you."

"I am sure I can handle it for a few days." said Katara

"If your sure." said Zuko

"_What the hell was I thinking?" _ thought Katara as she passed yet another person on the packed ship.

"Room 145." said Zuko now called Lee as he opened the door to their room. Only to find they were not alone. Inside the room stood another young couple about their age.

"Why hello there." said the brown hair boy as he walked up to Zuko "I'm Zho and this is my girlfriend Rin."

"I'm Lee." said Zuko as he shook hands with Zho

"And I am Mai." Said Katara with a smile

"Well looks like we will be sharing this room for the next three days." said Zho, Katara looked around the small room. A few bags sat on one of two beds in the room. Zuko must of noticed it too since he was looking at Katara.

"And this is were you two will be staying for the next three days." said Rin with a smile as Katara and Zuko just looked at each other.

Meanwhile Aang sat in a small dark cell somewhere inside the fire nation, they had blindfolded him so he had no clue were he was. He had food, water and even a bed overall it wasn't bad for a jail cell.

"_I guess they want me to live so they don't have to go hunting for another avatar." _ Thought Aang as he sat down on the bed and looked at the wall _"I hope that Katara got away safety." _ The sound of a heavy mental door opening and closing was almost covered up by the sound of Toph.

"Let go of me!" yelled Toph

"Shut up runt." snapped a guard as he pushed Toph to the ground.

"I will get you for this!" yelled Toph as she jumped to her feet as the guard slammed the barred shut.

"Without your bending your just a blind little girl." said the guard with a laugh as he walked away.

"Hello is anyone there!" yelled Toph

"I'm here." said Aang

"Twinkle toe where are you?" asked Toph as she looked around the room.

"You can't see with your Earth Bending?" asked Aang

"They took away my bending and I see with my bending so I can't see." said Toph

"Oh." said Aang

"Aang why don't you go avatar on them and free us from this place?" asked Toph as she moved to one wall and placed her hands on it trying to understand where she now is.

"I could get you and me out but without Appa how can we find yet alone could get to this boiling rock before they kill Sokka and Suki." said Aang "And for all we know we are in the center of a Fire Nation Army base. You could die."

"Who cares!" yelled Toph as she hit her bed.

"I care about every life; I will not let you risk your life." Said Aang

"Fine any ideas on how to get out of here rescue Sokka and Suki and do it all without risking any life?" asked Toph

"No." said Aang as he lowered his head "But give me some time."

"Well at the moment it looks like the only thing we have now is time." said Toph as she lied down on the bed.

Hours later Katara lay in the small bed trying to sleep but it was unnatural for a water bender to go bed so early and to make it worst it was a full moon tonight meaning she was extra awake. It also didn't help that Zuko was also in the bed. Both teens had their backs to each other and were far up against the edges of the bed in order to stay away from each other. Katara didn't know how long she was laying there but suddenly Zuko rolled over. Katara just held her breath as Zuko came closer and closer. He stopped near the middle of the bed but it was close enother for her to feel his breath on the back of her neck.

_"What is he doing!" _ screamed Katara in her mind as she turned over only to find that Zuko was fast asleep _"Oh, he must have moved in his sleep. I can't really blame him for that."_

Katara lied back down and her back still to Zuko however next time she closed her eyes she fell asleep. The next morning Katara was awoken only to find that she wasn't face the wall anymore but instead she had her face in Zuko's shirt. She looked up only to see Zuko his eyes were wide as both teens were just too stunned to move. Katara was the first to move and that was to push Zuko so hard that he crashed onto the deck.

"Wow for a couple you sure don't like being near each other." said Zho with a laugh

"We are not a couple." snapped Katara as Zuko stood back up

"Well it didn't look like that earlier." said Zho only to have Rin slap his shoulder.

"Zho this isn't funny." said Rin "Sorry we just thought you two were a couple since you said you were running away, we just guess it was because your parents didn't like you two being a couple."

"I understand how you could say that but we are not a couple." said Zuko "Just friends."

"Sorry how about tonight we give you some of our blankets so you two don't have to sleep in the same bed." Said Rin

"Sounds fine to me." said Zuko as Katara nodded in agreement.

"Fine its settled." said Zho "Now let's get some breakfast."

Meanwhile at the boiling rock Sokka and Suki were not having a good morning. Both were riding the fixed tram down to the island prison.

"I just can't understand why Aang didn't just kill the Fire Lord." said Sokka

"Aang just didn't have the heart to kill anyone." said Suki

"I just hope Katara is alive and free." said Sokka as he lowered his head. Suddenly Suki leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry I am sure she is fine, if anyone could find a way out of the fire nation it is Zuko." said Suki

"Ya but imagine my sister and Zuko alone." said Sokka "They will probably end up killing each other."

"I don't know they have been getting along since their little trip." Said Suki

"Ya, I guess." said Sokka

"Shut up!" yelled a guard as the Gondola came to a stop.

The next night went smoothly with Zuko sleeping on the floor and the next morning they arrived at the coastal village. "So were are you guys going to go?" asked Zuko

"Well I was always good at woodworking so I was hoping to do some involving that." said Zho "And Rin is good at weaving. You?"

"I was spent some time at my uncles forge when I was younger." Said Zuko _"Well it was really the royal forge, it was one of the only places where Azula wouldn't go." _ "So I might try my hand at something like that?"

"I see." said Zho "And what is Mai going to do?"

"I don't really know." said Zuko as he finished packing the few items. "I guess we will find out when we get to the colony."

"True." said Zho

"We are at the colony." said Rin as she walked into the room with Katara AKA Mai right behind her.

"Good I am tiered of being on the water." said Zho as the four of them headed off the boat. When they got off the boat they saw a massive colony with new buildings being raised all over the place. However in the middle of the main street a huge party was going on with dancing and singing.

"What is going on?" asked Zho to a fire nation soldier near the docks.

"The Avatar was captured by the Phoenix King." said the soldier as Katara's and Zuko's eyes widened.

"So the war is over?" asked Rin

"There are still some Earth Forces still out there but soon they too will be gone and then there is the whole North Water Tribe but they too will fall." said the soldier with a smile.

"This is wonderful." said Rin as she kissed Zho "With the war over we can finally live in peace."

"Wait…he captured the Avatar?" asked Katara

"Ya, he and the people he has been traveling with." said the soldier "From what I heard the weakling is imprisoned because if he steps out of line then we kill him."

"_That sounds like something Aang would do." _ Thought Zuko "Come on Mai we better get going."

"Well we will see you around sometime." Said Zho

"Maybe." said Zuko as he led Katara into the crowd.

"Zuko what are we going to do?" asked Katara as they headed out of the village and the three day walk to Omashu "They have Aang and the others."

"I don't know." said Zuko "But at the moment they are safe."

"Safe? How can they be safe?" yelled Katara

"They don't want to kill Aang because if they did they would have to hunt down the new Avatar in the water tribe and the only way they can control him is the threat of killing his friends."

"They are mine friends and family too!" yelled Katara

"They are mine friends too." snapped Zuko back "However what are we suppose to do go charging back into a fire nation prison full of soldiers and guards. Also they soldiers around them will have kill on site orders; they would kill Aang and the others before we got near. No we must wait, find out where they are and plan how we get them out."

"I am sorry Zuko it's just they are my family and friends and in the water tribe we don't turn our back on them." said Katara

"I am not asking you to turn your back on them. I am asking you to wait so we don't go rushing into a suicide mission." said Zuko

"You always rushed into things when you were chasing us around the world." said Katara

"Like I said I have changed…I am finally following my uncle's advise." said Zuko as the two of them kept walking toward Omashu.

Katara and Zuko walked with almost no rest however they were rewarded by getting to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. They were lucky that the Earth Kingdom banner still hung from above the main gate.

"Thank you, we are not to late." said Katara as suddenly both teens sunk down into the ground up to their necks.

"You are not to late Fire Nation scum." said an Earth Bender soldier as he appeared out of the rock face and looked down at Zuko and Katara.

"Wait we are on your side." Said Katara

"Your fire nation we are not on the same side." said the soldier "Prepare to die."

"Stop!" yelled an other soldier as he ran up.

"What for sir." snapped the original soldier

"They are telling the truth." said the Earth Kingdom Officer "The girl is Katara the Avatar's water bending teacher."

"But she is in Fire Nation clothing." Snapped the soldier

"We had to sneak out of the fire nation and we didn't know if the city had fallen to the fire nation." said Katara as the officer bent them out of the ground.

"Thank you." said Katara as she brushed off the dirt from her cloths.

"Your welcome." said the officer "Who is your friend another water tribe member?"

"Not exactly." said Katara "He is the Avatar's Fire bending teacher."

"What?" asked both soldiers as they looked at Zuko.

"Not all fire nation is evil." said Zuko

"Not evil…ya right your all the same." said the soldier

"Private shut up…and get back to your portal if the avatar trusts him then so do I." said the officer "Come on, I'll take you to the King."

"King Bumi is back?" asked Katara

"Yes, he arrived last night." said the officer as he led them toward the city.

**I update because one of my two favorite football teams won. I wish both would of won but you can't always get what you want. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A New Mission**

"King Bumi you have some visitors." said an officer as the doors opened to show Bumi and some advisors standing around a large table.

"Visitors?" asked Bumi as he looked up to see Katara and Zuko. "Ha…bring us food and drink and let's eat."

"Excuses me King Bumi but this isn't the time to eat the Fire nation army is near." Said an aid

"We can still talk while we eat can't we?" asked Bumi with a grin as he cocked his head a bit.

"Oh course." said the aid as he went out and got food.

"Katara, Zuko please be seated." said Bumi as he sat down "How are you doing?"

"The world isn't doing good right now King Bumi." said Katara

"Yes, this is the darkest day during the entire war." said Bumi

"Lets just face the facts, the war is over we lost." said Zuko "Over a ¼ of the Earth Kingdom was probably burned by my father."

"It's a 1/3 from what we can tell." said Bumi "I traveled all the way from Ba Sing Se to here and from the serpent's pass to here was all burned to a crisp."

"What happened at Ba Sing Se?" asked Katara

"Everything was going fine until the air ships arrived." said Bumi "When they showed they had us out manned and outgunned Iroh's last order was for the Order of the White Lotus to scatter."

"My uncle's last orders?" asked Zuko

"Last time I saw Grand Lotus Iroh he was fighting off the Fire Lord in order to give his army time to escape that way the order could live on." Said Bumi

"So my uncle is dead?" asked Zuko

"Zuko…we don't know that for sure but last time Bumi saw them he was alive so we have to assume that he is alive." said Katara

"Anyway we have bigger problems on our hands the Earth Kingdom Armies are either gone or have surrender to the fire nation." Said Bumi "And now they have an army coming our way."

"We will help you defend your city." said Katara

"No, there will be no defending this city." said Bumi as Katara's and Zuko's eyes widened

"What?" asked Zuko "You are going to give up without a fight?"

"Yes, because if we fight then the citizens will die." said Bumi "I will not let them die for a useless cause."

"So you're giving up on stopping the fire nation?" yelled Zuko

"No…just in defending the city." said Bumi "Even if we stop them now they will come back and this city isn't important in stopping the fire nation."

"If your counting on Aang then don't, he was captured." said Zuko

"I am not, I am counting on you two." said Bumi as Katara and Zuko both raised an eyebrow.

"What could we do, we are only a fire and water bender." said Katara "What can we do?"

"Aang is just a single person and yet he changed the world so why can't you two do the same." said Bumi

"Aang was the Avatar master of all four elements." said Zuko

"And what if I said you two could become stronger then any bender in the world including Aang in the Avatar state." said Bumi

"How?" asked Zuko as Katara looked at him "If we get stronger we could get Aang and the others out."

"From learning from the original masters of the four elements." said Bumi

"You mean like the dragons for fire and the Air Bison for air?" asked Zuko

"And the Badgermole for Earth and the Northern Seal for water?" asked Katara

"No those were the original students of the masters and they taught the humans." said Bumi

"So we need to learn from the master of the masters?" asked Katara

"Yes." said Bumi

"It is the best shot we have to rescue our friends and family were are theses masters?" asked Katara

"I don't know." said Bumi

"You're telling me you just spent all this time talking about these ancient masters and you don't even know where they are?" asked Zuko

"Yep." said Bumi with a grin.

"Wan Shi Tong…he would know." said Katara as Zuko looked at her.

"Who?" asked Zuko

"Well during our travels we found an ancient library run by a sprit named Wan Shi Tong he is a gather of knowledge he would know." said Katara

"Great were is he?" asked Zuko

"Well after he learned that Sokka was going to use his knowledge to attack the fire nation, he attacked us and buried his liberty under the desert sand." said Katara "So I don't know for sure were it is one part of the desert looks just like the other."

"It isn't your fault but there either has to be a way to find him or someone else who would know where these masters are." said Zuko "Wait a second how does this Wan Shi Tong get his knowledge?"

"He has foxes that travel around the world collecting information." said Katara

"That is our way to find it, we find the one of the foxes we find him." said Zuko

"He will attack us for what we did last time." Said Katara

"One step at a time, now you will need supplies and a ride and we can give you both." said Bumi "follow me."

A few minutes later Katara and Zuko stood beside Bumi in the stables. "I can't believe you have this." said Zuko as he walked toward the large black with light green strips lizard. He placed his hand on the side of the beast and instantly the calmed down.

"It's one of those lizards' things that Azula and her friends rode while they were chasing us." said Katara as she stayed against the wall.

"It's called a Mongoose Dragon and next to Appa they are fastest creature on earth." said Zuko

"Wait you want me to ride that?" asked Katara

"Ya, I had one has a pet and I was a pretty good rider." said Zuko "Also they don't require much food and water so it will be better off in the desert then an Ostrich Horse."

"Fine, I'll do it." said Katara

"Wonderful you leave at once." said Bumi

"Why so fast can't we rest up a bit?" asked Katara

"The fire nation army will be here by nightfall and after that there will be no way out of the city." said Bumi

"What are you going to do?" asked Zuko

"Surrender of course." said Bumi "Of course after I let most of my soldier head into the mountains."

"Starting up a resistance?" asked Zuko

"Of course." said Bumi "Now you two better get going."

"Thank you for everything." said Katara as Zuko started to load up the Mongoose Dragon with supplies.

"No problem, just make sure you tell Aang goodbye for me." said Bumi

"Won't you go into the mountains with your soldiers?" asked Katara

"No, I won't." said Bumi "Now get going and here some rock candy."

"Um…thanks." said Katara as she took the candy.

"Katara, lets get going." said Zuko as he jumped onto the Mongoose Dragon

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" asked Katara

"You ride around on a flying bison above the clouds and you're worried about a lizard that runs very fast?" asked Zuko "Just get on."

"Alright." said Katara as she got onto the beast.

"Hold on this is always strange at first." said Zuko as the Mongoose Dragon started running out of the city so fast that Katara had to grab onto Zuko so she didn't fall off.

Meanwhile across the world Azula sat beside her father during a council of war. "As you can see, Phoenix King the Earth Kingdom has all but surrender and the Northern water tribe is asking for terms for surrender." said an older general

"Terms how about this surrender or die." said Ozia "Those are our terms."

"I will make sure they get that right away." said the general "Now what are we going to do with the POW's?"

"Azula what do you think?" asked Ozia as he looked at the young fire lord.

"As much as I would like to kill them all I am afraid we need them to build our new cities, so I say we start freeing small groups of none benders." said Azula "They will so afraid of us that they will stay in line."

"Yes, that is a wise play." said Ozia "But what of the benders."

"We need to keep some of them around. If controlled they can be useful, so we should form a spiel squad like the Dai Li." said Azula "As for the rest kill them."

"We should keep some of the others around the Trans at Ba Sing Se needs Earth benders to move and the water benders can help with water trouble in the cities." said a General

"Alright then that is how we will proceed, once we get the surrender of the last Earth Kingdom city and the Northern Water Tribe we start releasing the prisoners." said Ozia

Later that night Zuko and Katara made camp near the remains of a destroyed village; the Mongoose Dragon was tied up to a post fast asleep. "So how far do you think we have gone?" asked Katara as she started cooking some of the food they had.

"Maybe about a three day walk." said Zuko "And tomorrow we may be able to cover more ground."

"Good the faster we find these masters the sooner we can get our friends out." said Katara

"You do understand that even if we find them soon it would take years of training to get up to a level were we could beat up Aang in his Avatar state." said Zuko

"I know but maybe we can ask these masters to rescue them sooner." responded Katara as she checked the meat. "Alright it's done." Zuko just sat there as Katara put the food onto two plates.

"Thank you Katara." said Zuko as he ate some of the food.

"Your welcome Zuko." said Katara as she started eating. "You know even though he is a pig when it comes to eating I still miss my brother."

"He is your brother, your suppose to miss him." said Zuko "However I don't miss my sister."

"That is one thing I never understood, how can you and Azula be related." said Katara "I mean she seams so heart less."

"I was the same." said Zuko "During the days I was chasing you guys around the world."

"Zuko can I ask you a question?" asked Katara as Zuko nodded his head. "How did you get that scare?"

"It's something I don't really like to talk about it." said Zuko as he lowered his head.

"I am sorry I shouldn't bring it up." said Katara

"No it's ok, but if you really want to understand I need to start before I got the scar." said Zuko "It started when Azula and I were kids and we were called before our grandfather. While we were there Azula decided to shown off her fire bending ability to Grandpa and I wanted to too. But I wasn't ready and I fell flat on my face."

"So, you were and still are a kid, you shouldn't have to know everything," said Katara.

"Well, Grandpa didn't see it like that. He decided since I acted like a fool and that my father didn't show respect to my uncle after his only son died that he would kill two turtle ducks with one Fireball." said Zuko "He would kill me."

"What, he did that?" yelled Katara _"Their family is so messed up. How could a grandpa order the death of his own grandkid?"_

"He would have, but my mom killed him to save me," said Zuko "One night my mom came in and told me to always be myself, that was the last I ever saw of her."

"So you don't know if your mom is alive or dead?" asked Katara as Zuko shook his head. _"I may have lost my mom but not knowing if she was alive or dead would have been worst."_

"Years later on my birthday my Uncle brought me into a war meeting, he warned me not to speak up but I did." said Zuko

"What about?" asked Katara

"An old general wanted to send in raw troops against Earth Kingdom veterans so that our veterans could go around and destroy the city." said Zuko "He wanted to send those man into a death trap. So I called him out on an Aigi Ki."

"That is the fire duel thing you and Azula did?" asked Katara

"Yes, it is to decide questions of honor." said Zuko

"And this old general gave you your scar?" asked Katara

"No it was my father." said Zuko as Katara's eyes widened.

"Your father?" asked Katara as she looked at Zuko from across the fire.

"Yes, I had insulted the general in my father's war room so I had dishonored him." said Zuko "Once I saw him I bowed to him and pleaded for forgiveness he gave me this scar."

"_What sort of family do they come from where fathers and grandfathers could threaten to kill there own family members." _ Thought Katara

"Well at least I healed it." said Katara

"No you didn't." said Zuko as he put his hand to his face were the scare used to be "It may physical be gone but I will always carry it."

"I understand Zuko." said Katara as she remembered her mother "Some scars go deeper then the skin."

"I am sorry for what my nation did to your family." said Zuko

"Thank you but you personal did nothing wrong and you helped me find the man who did that and I will always be thankful for that." said Katara "Now you get some rest I'll take the first watch."

"Are you sure I can take it." said Zuko

"No, we water tribe members love to stay up late with the moon anyhow." said Katara as she looked up at the moon but most of the light was blocked by the smoke that still rose from the fires that Fire nation had started almost a week ago.

"Alright." said Zuko as he lied down "Wake me if anything happens."

"Will do." said Katara

"Night Katara."

"Night Zuko."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, Zuko and Katara have began their journey toward mastering their elements. I thank you for the reviews and I ask you to keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A Fox and an Owl.**

"Stand up Avatar." said a guard as Aang awoken from his sleep

"What is it?" asked Aang as he sat up.

"Your food." said the guard as he tossed in a tray.

Aang stood up and walked over to his food instantly his eyes widened. "Is this meat?" asked Aang as the guard nodded "I am a vegetarian."

"I am sorry if you don't like it but I don't really care, so eat it now or the Earth Bender dies." snapped the guard as he turned his flaming fist toward Toph.

"No don't I'll eat it." said Aang as he eat the meat almost gagging with each bite.

For the next two days Zuko and Katara rode across the Earth Kingdom's massive central desert, because of the smoke from the fires blocking out the sun the entire desert was cold. "Zuko I think I am finally getting used to this thing." said Katara

"Good to here." Said Zuko as the mongoose dragon jumped the distance between two large dunes, the jump caused Katara to latch onto Zuko yet again. "What was that about getting used to this?"

"Shut up you." said Katara with a small laugh the first she had done since Sozin's Comet had appeared in the sky.

"Sorry I just needed a break from the whole war." said Zuko

"We all need that sometimes but we need to keep an eye out for a fox." said Katara as Zuko's eyes widened "What?"

"There is one right there." said Zuko as he pointed to a nearby sand dune where a large red fox stood with a scroll in its mouth. The fox ducked behind a sand dune.

"After it." ordered Katara as they gave chase.

Meanwhile across the world Sokka walked around the yard at the boiling rock, he had been here for almost a week and he hated it already. The guards where horrible to everyone, even worst then before. He as a member of the Avatar's gang was now one of their favorite targets.

"Sokka." said a voice as he turned around only to be tacked to the ground by Suki.

"It's me Suki." Said Sokka as they stood back up but still they held onto each other.

"I was afraid that I would never see you again." Cried Suki as she held onto Sokka

"Don't worry Suki, I will think of a way out." said Sokka as he ran his fingers though her hair.

"Why are you being so kind to them warden?" asked a fire nation guard "They did ruin your record."

"True but I like to give my prisoners a brief moment of happiness every once in a while." said the warden "Also it will hurt more when I take them away from each other."

"I see, sir so how long should we let them stay together?" asked the guard

"A few more minutes." said the warden

"Sokka how are you holding up?" asked Suki as the two teens placed there foreheads together and just looked into each other eyes

"I was going to ask you that?" said Sokka

"I've been here before so it's back to my normal routine." said Suki with a grin

"I wish there was something I could of done differently." said Sokka

"Sokka our airship was going down, we saw Aang get beat by the fire Lord. You saved us." said Suki

**Flashback**

"What is going on?" asked Toph as Sokka gripped at the controls of their new airship, they had taken out a lot with Sokka's air ship strike, the crew of this airship had abounded ship fearing their ship was next leaving none of the smaller war balloons behind to make their escape. Now the other airships had them surrounded and shooting fireball into them.

"We are going down." said Suki

"No I can still make this thing fly." Said Sokka

"Sokka the ship is gone." said Suki "Just take us in for a landing."

"Fine I'll do it." said Sokka as he tried bringing the ship in for a landing.

**End Flashback**

"The next thing I know we are in chains." said Suki

"I can't remember it either." Said Sokka

"Time to break it up you two." ordered a guard as he tried to pull Sokka and Suki apart. However Sokka and Suki held onto each other as more guards came to pull them apart. Just as their grips on each other was about to break their lips meet for a brief moment.

Katara gripped onto Zuko as they rushed across the desert after the fox. "Were gaining on him." said Katara as they gained on the fox.

Suddenly the fox disappeared down a large hole into the sand. "Could this be the place?" asked Zuko

"It could be." said Katara as suddenly the ground shook and out of the ground shot a giant Black owl with a white face appeared.

"You dared return here?" asked the owl as he spread his wings.

"Wait we want your help." Said Katara

"My knowledge will not be used for human warfare." Snapped the owl

"You must know by know what has happened to the world." said Zuko

"Yes, I am aware of it." Said Wan Shi Tong

"What you don't know is my father's grand plan." said Zuko "He plans to destroy all mention of the Earth, Air or Water nations from history. All their knowledge is to be destroyed unless we stop him. He will find your liberty and destroy it."

"I will not help you." said Wan Shi Tong "Now leave or I will make you."

"Wait one more thing." said Zuko as he pulled a scroll from his pack. "My uncle gave me this. It is the Fire Lord Sozin's personal journal, in his own hand writing. It is yours if you just help us find someone who can help us."

"MMM…having the written personal thoughts of a famous man in history would be useful considering that most of my fire nation collection was destroyed." said Wan Shi Tong "Very well."

Zuko handed over the scroll "Can you tell us where to find the original masters of the elements?" asked Zuko

"You want to find the sprit beings who brought bending into the world?" asked Wan Shi Tong

"Yes." Said Katara

"Very well." said Wan Shi Tong "Wait here I will be back." Zuko watched as the owl flew up into the air before diving back under the sand.

"So he buried his entire building?" asked Zuko

"That's what I believe." said Katara a few minutes later Wan Shi Tong came back up with a scroll in hand.

"This should help you." said Wan Shi Tong as he handed the scroll to Zuko

"Your letting us have this?" asked Katara "I thought you didn't let people take out your books?"

"That is why I copied it." said Wan Shi Tong "You need to head to the island of the four elements."

"Thank you." Said Zuko as he bowed to the owl

"Your welcome now please leave and do not return." said Wan Shi Tong as he went back into the ground.

Zuko unrolled the scroll. "It's a map." as they looked down at the map. "This is were we are." said Zuko as he pointed to the dot marked the Liberty.

"And here is the island of the four elements." said Katara as she traced a line to an small island sitting between the Earth Kingdom and the Eastern Air temple.

"If we go at the same speed we did before we should get to the coast within a week once we get to the coast I don't know." Said Zuko

"My uncle does have a trading ship that runs to a coastal village over here." said Katara as she pointed onto the map "We might get a ride there."

"It's our best bet." said Zuko as he got back onto the ride. He extended his hand to help Katara up "Come on."

Katara reached up and took his hand as he pulled her up. Before taking off down the road.

"It is done they are on their way." Said Wan Shin Tong as he stood inside his libery

"Good." said a voice

"I don't like the fact that you wanted me to send them to you." said Wan Shin Tong

"You know as I do, we can't interfere directly with human problems." said the voice "By sending them too us you allowed us to bend those rules."

"I don't like bending rules, Rhyu. Even if it is for the master of fire." said Wan Shin Tong

"I am sorry but this has to be done." said Rhyu "If we don't our goals for this world will never come to pass. We need those two to make it to our island."

"They are coming, I have done my part." said Wan Shin Tong

"And I thank you once again for that. No I must prepare for their arrival." said Rhyu as he disappeared.

The next day Katara and Zuko had moved from the desert to farmland on their way toward the coast. Suddenly a fireball went flying right in front of their Mongoose Dragon's face. "What was that?" asked Katara as she looked to her side to see five fire nation soldiers riding Komodo rhinos.

"Them again?" asked Katara as she remembered them from the town that wanted to boil Aang in oil.

"They are the Rough Rhinos, an elite force." said Zuko as he forced the Mongoose dragon faster.

"How fast are those Rhino things?" asked Katara "You said that we are faster then any thing on the ground."

"In a distance run yes, but they are faster in short distance." said Zuko "So do you think you can slow them down."

"Sure I can." said Katara as she looked around "Head over there."

"Alright." said Zuko as he turned the Mongoose Dragon

"Soon I will have you Prince Zuko." said the leader of the Rough Rhinos Mongke as he sent another fireball down range. Meanwhile the Rough Rhino's bowman Vachir launched two arrows down range. The arrows flew between on either side of Zuko and Katara.

"They are getting closer Zuko." said Katara

"Alright we are here, hold on." said Zuko as the Mongoose Dragon stood up on it's hind legs and ran across the wide but shallow stream. Just as Katara and Zuko reached the other bank the Rough Rhinos reached the bank.

"After them." ordered Mongke as the rides sent their rhino's into the knee high water.

"Stop." ordered Katara as Zuko brought their ride to a stop. When they stopped Katara jumped off its back before running into the water toward the charging Rhinos.

"Take out that water bender!" ordered Mongke but it was to late Katara raised the water up past the Rhino's knees making sure that the legs of the riders where also in the water.

"Lets see you move now." said Katara as she turned the water into Ice stopping the Rhino's in their tracks and freezing the riders into their saddles.

"Nice one Katara." said Zuko with a grin as Mongke sent a wave of fire toward them.

"Thanks but let's get out of here before they free themselves." said Katara as she got back onto their ride.

"Hurry up, we don't want to disappoint our new fire lord." said Mongke as he started to melt the ice.

Across the world Azula sat on her throne in her new armor, it didn't have the heavy metal plates that her old on had instead it was made out of a rare type of silk called Iron Silk which was stronger then any known metal. Gone also where the battle dress replaced with blood red pants with a half cape on the back and high black boots that reached up to her knees. Part of her long black hair was pulled back into a small bun where her crown now sat the rest hung around her face and upper back.

"They are here Fire Lord Azula." said an Officer

"Perfect." said Azula as she brought her hands together "Bring them in."

Azula sat there as three people walked into the room, two dressed in Water Tribe blue and one in the green of the Earth Kingdom. "So you three are here from the Earth Kingdom and Water tribes."

"Yes, I am Pakku of the northern water tribe." said the old bending master

"I am general Fong of the Earth Kingdom army." said General Fong

"I am Hakoda of the Southern water tribe." said a younger man.

"You look familiar." said Azula as she looked the water tribe chief. "I know you; you are one of the leaders of the forces who dared to attack our homeland. Also your children are water peasants who traveled with the avatar."

"Yes, I am." said Hakoda "It is my hope that once we surrender I can take my children home."

"That will not be happening." said Azula "Your son is being used to keep the avatar in line, as long as the avatar follows our wishes he lives. As for your daughter we will have her soon and she will have the same fate as your son."

"You don't have Katara?" asked Hakoda

"No but soon we will, because you are going to help us get her." said Azula

"No I will not." snapped Hakoda

"Did I forget to tell you that if you don't help us, then we will kill every single water tribe member we have and wage war against you." said Azula with a grin. "Now as for the terms of your surrender there are none. You give up all your rights and in return we will not kill all of you."

"As much as I hate to say it, I have no choice the Earth Kingdom surrenders." Said General Fong

"I must also surrender." said Pakku

"So do I." said Hakoda "Can I at least see my son?"

"I will grant you that small mercy. He is at the boiling rock, I believe you have been there before." said Azula with a grin.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am saddened by the lack of reviews over the last two chapters. I don't know if I am going something wrong or what. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Changes around the World**

The next day Sokka sat against the wall of his cell doing what he always did, trying to think of a way out. However at all times he had at least one guard standing outside his cell and the time he did get in the yard he was being watched by the guards in the towers. At least in the yard he could be with Suki even though it was only for a few minutes.

"Open cell door 177." yelled a guard as Sokka's new cell door opened.

"If you came for information, I am not talking." said Sokka without even looking up.

"I didn't come for that." Said Hakoda as Sokka's eyes widened as he looked up at his dad.

"Dad." yelled Sokka as he jumped up and hugged his dad.

"It's good to see you son." said Hakoda as he pulled his son closer.

"What are you doing here dad?" asked Sokka

"To see you." said Hakoda

"But why would they let you in?" asked Sokka "We are still at war aren't we?"

"No Sokka we are not." said Hakoda "Yesterday, both water tribes and what was left of the Earth Kingdom surrendered."

"You gave up?" asked Sokka as he stepped away from his dad "You never give up?"

"Sokka…I am tired just tired of seeing this war go on." said Hakoda "We could fight on but all that would only bring more deaths."

"I can't believe you're saying that….after mom died you rushed off to war to make sure that no one else had to lose a wife, so that no child would lose a mother and now your giving up." Said Sokka

"By giving up, families can come back together." said Hakoda

"Under Fire Nation rule…everyone would be living in fear." said Sokka

"At first yes, but in time we will get used to it." said Hakoda "And in time I may be ably to trade for yours and your girlfriend's freedom."

"Shut up Dad, if you're making deals with the fire nation and turn your back on what you believe in. Then I don't want to know you." Said Sokka

"Son." said Hakoda

"Get out!" yelled Sokka as he turned his back to his father.

"Son, I will still try to get you and Suki out." Said Hakoda as he walked out, the moment he was out the cell door slammed shut with a bang that covered up Sokka's tears.

"So do you have a plan?" asked Toph as she lied on the floor looking up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

"No." said Aang

"You have given up haven't you twinkle toes?" asked Toph

"No, but even when we go outside, we are locked in metal cages and while you can metal bend I can't." said Aang "And besides when I am outside your inside there is no way I can get to you in time."

"Then don't, Aang you're the important one not me." said Toph

"Everyone is important Toph don't worry I'll think of something." Said Aang

"Twinkle toes face it you were never the best when it came to planning things out, that was Sokka and Katara." said Toph "You and I just tended to rush into things."

"I can think of a way out?" said Aang

"Aang we have been in here for two maybe three weeks and we still have no idea where we even are for sure." said Toph "Just face it Aang our fate is out of our hands."

"Maybe…I just wish I could ask someone what they did in this situation." said Aang

"Well have you ever thought of asking those other Avatars can't you?" asked Toph

"Ya, I can." said Aang "I can't believe I didn't think of that before."

"Well go ahead and talk to them, we have nothing else to do." said Toph as Aang sat down Indian style. The moment he closed his eyes he heard a voice.

"Hello Aang." said Roku

"Avatar Roku." said Aang as his sprit form stood up "I am sorry but I just could kill him, I can't…I can't take a life."

"No Aang this is my fault, I should have stopped the war before it started." said Roku "I shouldn't had placed the burden on you."

"Do you or any other avatars know of a way I can get out without killing anyone?" asked Aang

"I am sorry Aang but no, now you must count on others to be your hero." said Roku

"But I am the avatar, I should be able to do something to stop this all." said Aang

"Aang remember it took me and Sozin to stop the volcano." said Roku

"But he left you to die in the end." said Aang

"Do you think Katara and Zuko will leave you to die because I can tell you right now that they are." said Roku

"Wait you know where Katara and Zuko are right now don't you?" asked Aang

"Yes, I do. They have just reach the south western coast of the Earth Kingdom." said Roku

"Can you tell them were we are, so that they come and get us out?" asked Aang

"I can't do that." said Roku

"Why not?" asked Aang

"Because they are under the protection of four very power spirits and they are on their way to said sprits to train to save you." said Roku "These sprits never liked the idea of all their powers being inside a single person."

"What power?" asked Aang

"The power of the elements." said Roku "They are going to see the original masters of the elements and when they are done Katara and Zuko will be different and yet the same."

"How can you be different yet the same?" asked Aang

"You will see when their training is done." Said Roku

"And how long does that normal take?" asked Aang

"No human has ever been chosen to become students of theses masters till now but needless to say it will take years for them to finish their training." said Roku

"I we will need to redesign this building here." said Phoenix King Ozia to the royal builder

"That can easily be done, my King." Said the builder as they looked over designs for the New Capital city of the world in what used to be Ba Sing Se.

"You summoned me Father." said Fire Lord Azula as she walked into the room.

"Yes, builder would you please leave us." Said Ozia as the builder rolled up his blue-prints and walked out of the room. "Azula I summoned you here for two reasons."

"What do you wish father?" asked Azula

"First what is the news of your brother and the water bender?" asked Ozia

"They were spotted by the Rough Rhino's two days ago near the south-eastern coast of what used to be the Earth Kingdom." said Azula "Apparently Zuko no longer has the scar you gave him."

"He found a healer capable f healing it?" asked Ozia

"I believe it to be the Water bender herself, she must have healed him here so that they could escape easier." said Azula "The average guard would take one look, see no scar and move on."

"Make sure to send that information out." said Ozia

"Already done." said Azula

"Very good Azula, I have truly left the Fire Nation in good hands." Said Ozia

"Well after you I am next in line for the crown of the Phoenix King." Said Azula

"Correct, and toward the goal of having a line of kings after you, I have arranged for your marriage." said Ozia as Azula's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Azula

"As you know Azula it is tradition in the Fire Nation just like every other nation that a young woman should be married between her 18th and 21st birthdays." said Ozia "And it is tradition for royal weddings to be arranged from birth."

"I see father, so is my future husband?" asked Azula

"He is a commander only 6 months older then you." Said Ozia

"A commander?" asked Azula "Isn't that a low rank for the husband of the current Fire Lord and future Phoenix Queen?"

"That would be true if he wasn't the commander of a Black Dragon Squad." Said Ozia as Azula grinned

"I see now that does change some things, those are the only competent soldiers in the army." said Azula

"They are the best of the best, all fire benders most of them are even lightening benders as well." Said Ozia "And when they enter battle none of the enemy lives."

"Like I said I like them." said Azula

"I am glade to hear that." said an older man around Ozia's age as he walked into the room, his all black armor with the exception of a red circle with a black dragon face on it showed that he was a member of the black Dragon Squad.

"General Sai it has been too long." said Ozia

"I am just sorry that I couldn't have been here to watch our victory, my king." said General Sai

"That is ok old friend." said Ozia "You were busy in the South and I believe you can help us out with something in that area. However first is your son here?"

"Yes, he is waiting just outside." Said Sai

"Please summon him." Ordered Ozia

"Commander Saito." said General Sai as Azula looked toward the door, they slowly opened to show a boy maybe a half a head taller then her. He was dressed in similar armor to his father. His black hair was pulled back into a pony tail which was common for every soldier.

"Sir." said Saito

"You and my daughter Fire Lord Azula are to spend some time together." said Ozia "You are her personal bodyguard."

"Father I don't need a bodyguard." Said Azula

"No you don't but you need to spend time with him to bond and it will not hurt you to have a guard." said Ozia "Now off with you."

Azula walked out of the room Saito slightly behind her. "So Saito is it?" asked Azula

"Yes, Fire Lord." said Saito

"What do you want to do to bond with me?" asked Azula with a tone that would most man running in fear but Saito stood his ground.

"Is the fire Lord up for a sparing session?" asked Saito

"Sure, that way I can at least get in a workout." said Azula "Lets make this interesting no armor or weapons just fire bending."

"An Agni Kai style fight then." said Saito

"Yes, meet me in the training field in ten minutes." ordered Azula

"I will be there." said Saito

Ten minutes later Azula walked out into the huge Agni Kai field, the same field that Zuko was burned in so many years ago. As she walked up the stars leading to the raise platform she saw that Saito was already in position. He was crouching down both hands on the ground his back turned to Azula. Azula walked down to her spot and got into position.

"As you know this is just a training session." said an older woman named Li

"But still fight to the best of your abilities but no harm should come to either side." said her sister Lo "Now turn and face each other."

Azula turned to face Saito she looked at him; he was built and had a few scars across his body, most likely from training since she had a few of them herself. She grinned as she looked at Saito.

"At least it looks like you can handle yourself." Said Azula

"I am ready when you are." said Saito

"Begin." Said Azula as Saito sent two waves of blue fire down range at foot level. Azula jumped over the flames sending a wave of her own fire down range. Saito arched back so that the flames few over head. Once the flames where gone Saito snapped back up sending and quickly formed a blue flam whip. Azula did the same and both sent their whips at each other.

"Both of them are using perfect moves." said Li

"Yes, it is quite beautiful like a deadly dance of flames." said Lo as the Azula and Saito came closer to each other the attacks came faster and more intense. Sweat ran down Azula's face, as the fight entered the ten minute mark neither one could gain the upper hand. Everything she tried he countered and she countered everything he tried. As the fight entered fifteen minutes Ozia and General Sai entered the field to watch their kids duel.

"Your son is very good." said Ozia

"That is one of the reasons you choose him to become your daughter's husband." Said Sai as he crossed his arms

"Yes, if their kids are just as powerful as them I will have a strong royal line." said Ozia

"It is normal for the wife to take the husband's name but since your royalty I am assuming Azula will keep her name and my son will lose his?" asked Sai

"Yes, but you have two other sons to keep your name going." said Ozia as Sai nodded his head.

"The needs of the nation is greater then my family." said Sai

Meanwhile Azula and Saito both threw a punch at each other, however this time both found their mark burning the arms of both teens and sending both crashing to the ground in exhaustion.

"I believe that is it." said Lo as the healers came up to look at the two teens.

"I am sorry for burning you Fire Lord Azula." said Saito as the healers rapped his arm in bandages.

"Azula." said Azula "You may call me Azula."

"I am honored Azula." said Saito

"Yes, you should be." said Azula as she and Saito stood up.

**I am updating sooner then normal because my three favorite football teams all won this weekend. So I will make a deal with you. Every weekend that all three teams, the Ohio University Bobcats, The Ohio State University Buckeyes and the Cincinnati Bengals win I will update one of my three stories. Now I hope you liked this story and I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and I ask that you keep doing it. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Island of the Four Elements**

Katara walked up to a small hut located just outside the Earth Kingdom Village call Shi Nu. "Are you sure we are in the right place?" asked Zuko

"Ya." said Katara as she knocked on the door

"Who is there?" asked a deep voice from inside the hut

"Uncle Harin it's me, Katara." said Katara as the door to the hut opened to show a tall well built man with scars running across his arms and a few ran under his blue shirt.

"Katara it's good to see, you." said Harin with a smile as he hugged his nisie

"It's good to see you too Uncle Harin." said Katara

"I heard that you were the water bending teacher to the Avatar." said Harin "I just wish the avatar could of beaten the Fire Lord, I want all those Fire Nation scum to die."

"Uncle Harin not all fire nation are evil we had more then a few help us." said Katara

"Like who?" asked Harin

"Me." Said Zuko

"Who are you?" asked Harin as he went on the defenses

"I am the avatar's fire bending teacher." said Zuko

"I don't care if you helped our not you're fire nation that makes you evil in my book." Snapped Harin "You're just like the Fire Lord or Phoenix Lord what ever he calls himself.

"Uncle Harin we need your help." Said Katara

"I am not helping him." Said Harin

"Uncle Harin what happened you were never like this?" asked Katara

"Two weeks ago while I was on a trade run Fire Nation soldiers came through our village, they killed my neighbors and my family." said Harin

"I am sorry." said Zuko

"Like I believe that." said Harin

"Uncle Harin I am so sorry for you but right now we need you to take us to an island." said Katara

"I am not helping you as long as he is with you." said Harin

"Uncle family never turn their backs on each other why are you turning your back on me now?" asked Katara

"Like I said I will help you just not him." said Harin as he pointed at Zuko

"Uncle Harin!" yelled Katara

"Katara, its ok." said Zuko "My father has caused so much pain, I deserve some of the blame."

"Zuko."

"You're his son?" asked Harin as he formed a fist

"Yes." said Zuko as he got off the mongoose dragon and walked up to Harin. "Like I said I am sorry for your lost."

"Take this." yelled Harin as he punched Zuko hard across the face. Blood flew out of Zuko's mouth.

"Stop it!" yelled Katara

"No." said Zuko as he stood back up only to get punched again, the proceeds repeated again and again.

"Come on fight back." Yelled Harin

"No, you need release your pain and I am partly responsible for the pain so let it out on me." said Zuko as he whipped away some of the blood from his face.

"Fine take my old boat, but I never want to see him again." said Harin as he pointed at Zuko.

"Thank you." said Zuko

"Just get out of my sight!" yelled Harin as he slammed his door shut.

"Zuko are you ok?" asked Katara

"I had worst." said Zuko as he held his ribs.

"Come on lets get you into the ocean, I can heal you faster if your in the water." said Katara as they made their way toward the ocean only a few yards away.

"Sokka is something wrong?" asked Suki as both of them sat in the yard.

"My dad, came to see me." said Sokka "The Earth Kingdom and both Water Tribe have surrender, Suki my dad is working with the Fire Nation to get us out. My own father is working with the fire nation."

"Sokka he is only trying to get his son to safety any parent would." said Suki

"You agree with what he is doing?" asked Sokka

"No but I understand parents will do anything for their kids." said Suki

"Ya parents do a lot of things." said a new voice both warriors looked up to see an old enemy.

"You." said Sokka "Your one of the girls who helped us…Mai right?"

"Ya." said Mai

"Your locked up here now too?" asked Suki "I though Azula would of killed you for what you and Ty Lee is it?"

"Ya it is." said an overly happy voice as Ty Lee appeared beside her friend.

"Well to put it simply our parents pulled some political strings to keep us alive, but we will spend the rest of our lives here, isn't it just great?" asked Mai

"It is better then being dead." answered Suki

"True, but not by a lot." said Mai "I am just worried about Zuko."

"Don't worry Mai he will be fine." said Ty Lee as she stood on her hands.

"Does she do that often?" asked Suki as Ty Lee started to walk around on her hands.

"Sadly yes." said Mai

"Well looks like you will have to think of a way to break four people out instead of two Sokka." said Suki

"I didn't have that good of a plan to get two out yet, so I can start over." said Sokka.

"Zuko you are crazy." said Katara as Zuko lied in the water while Katara healed him. "He broke two ribs and bones take a long time to fully heal."

"He needed it and I hoped that if he beat me up, he would help us and he did. He gave us his old boat." said Zuko

"There was no garenty that he would of done that." said Katara

"There never is any garenty in life." said Zuko

"So what are we going to do about the Mongoose Dragon?" asked Katara as she pulled her hands away and Zuko sat up in the water.

"I figured we let him run maybe the Rough Rhino's will chase after him think we are still riding him." said Zuko as he took his stuff off the ride.

"Alright." said Katara as she took her stuff off their old ride and put it in the small old Catamaran. The wood was rotten and water was sitting in the bottom of the boat. The sails had patches sown in.

"Are we sure this is sea worthy?" asked Zuko as he looked at the boat.

"It will do fine; I can bend any water out." said Katara got on to the boat.

"All right." said Zuko as he got on. Katara bent the water around the boat forcing them out to sea.

"So what way do we need to go?" asked Katara

"South West." said Zuko as he looked at the map. Unaware that below the waves a pair of eyes looked up at the ship.

"I thought it would take longer for them to get to the coast." said the spirit to herself "I hope that the others have everything ready in time but for the moment they are under my protection."

"So long we are going to be at sea?" asked Katara

"Well with the wind like this and with your bending it shouldn't take long." said Zuko "That is if I set the course right?"

"What?" asked Katara

"Normally I just said follow the avatar, a few times I have set the course based on a map and they all worked." said Zuko "Of course then I had my uncle checking things over."

"Let's just hope your right." said Katara

"I just hope we don't run into a fire nation patrol." said Zuko not knowing they were being protected by the water spirit.

"One of us should get some sleep." said Katara

"I'll take care of it, you get some sleep." Said Zuko

"No, you don't know how to sail a boat." Said Katara

"No offence but I always thought that only the water tribe men know how to sail?" asked Zuko

"And I watched my father teach Sokka, I was always able to do it better then Sokka." said Katara "Trust me I know what I am doing."

"I never said I didn't trust you, I just thought you may be tired." said Zuko

"I'll wake you when I get tried, now get some sleep." ordered Katara as Zuko lied down on the deck and slowly he fell asleep

With Zuko asleep Katara was left to her thoughts about the past few weeks and months. When Zuko first came she was ready to kill him for what he had done, she was always on guard when he was around always ready for an attack. Then he and Sokka disappeared and came back with her father. From then on she wasn't that afraid of him turning and then she helped her find the man who murdered her mother. She forgave him after that and since then they had gotten closer. She had learned a lot about him since, he was a prince who didn't have a princely life but instead he had a life just like her, both had lost there mothers and while she had a loving father and he had a father who would burned half the world and his face.

"_We are so different." _ thought Katara _"Yet we are the same"_

The next day Zuko awoke to find Katara still running the ship. "You stayed up all night?" asked Zuko

"Ya." said Katara

"You should have woke me up." said Zuko "You need your rest just like I do."

"Ya but take a look." said Katara as Zuko looked toward the bow of the ship. There right in front of them was a large island with clear sandy beaches that lead into a lush green forest and a few mountains stood up above them all. One of the mountains was even a volcano judging by the white smoke that came from the largest mountain in the center of the island. "I think we found it."

"Ya." said Zuko as he looked at the map again "The island has a volcano on the map so it is likely that this is the place."

"Well we with just sails it will take an hour or two to beach, you can handle it." said Katara "I'm going to get some rest."

"Alright." said Zuko as he took control and Katara went to lie down. Two hours later Zuko beached the boat on the soft sand. Both teens jumped off the boat their feet sinking into the sand.

"So how do you think we find these elemental masters?" asked Katara, suddenly a tornado of water shot out from the ocean. Out of the water walked out something neither of them had seen. It looked at the giant blue and white lizard in front of her, its dark blue eyes looked back at them. A line of white fines ran down the length of the beast ending with two sharp fines. Zuko pulled his duel swords and Katara formed a line of water as a defense but the giant beast did nothing more then look at them.

"Zuko what is it?" asked Katara but before anything else could happen a rumbling filled the air as suddenly flames burst from a near by mountain. Out of the flames appeared a dark shape. Out of that shape came two gain bat like wings and a long neck; from their distance they could see the glowing golden eyes of the beast. Suddenly a load roar came from the beast as flames and streams of molten lava came flying up. The beast then rose up and flew down stopping in front of Zuko. Zuko finally got a good look at the beast, it dark red scaly skin with black stripes and sharp spins running down it's back. It's front and back claws dug into the earth as its golden eyes looked at Zuko so intensely that Zuko felt nerves.

"What are these things Zuko?" asked Katara again as she looked at the beast

"Nearest I can say is that they are dragons but they are nothing like any of the images of dragons I have seen before or even the two I met." said Zuko as the ground started to shake so hard both he and Katara went down on one knee. A far of tree line opened up and out walked a large dark green beast with light green eyes. Around it's head was a giant fan with small spikes sticking out of the top, with each step a small earthquake appockered. The beast walked up until it too was within feet of Zuko and Katara.

Before anything could be said a white tornado appeared in there only escape route. Out of this tornado appeared another beast, this unlike the others this one was covered with mostly feathers. While it was mostly green parts of its wings and along its belly where bright orange. It had bright color feathers framing its face and bands of colors covered its tail.

"Zuko what are we going to do?" asked Katara as she looked at the four gain beasts that now surrounded them

"Nothing." said Zuko as he looked at the giant beasts.

"What!" asked Katara

"Katara take a look at them." said Zuko "Water, Fire, Earth and Air. Katara I think these are the ancient masters of the elements."

"You are correct Prince Zuko."

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Next Chapter the training begins. Thank you for everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Four Masters**

"You are correct Prince Zuko." said the Fire Dragon in the deepest voice Zuko had ever heard "We are the original benders as you call them. I am Rhyu the master of fire."

"I am Uisce master of water." said the blue dragon in front of Katara in a soft smooth voice.

"Cruinne, master of the Earth." said the green dragon.

"I am Awyr master of the air." said the feathered dragon.

"We have been expecting you." said Uisce

"How could you have known we were coming yet alone our names?" asked Katara

"Simple, since we are the masters of the elements we know whenever someone is using our elements." said Awyr "As such I know the names off all current air benders."

"That is a short list considering that Aang is the only one." said Zuko

"The only one aware that he is a bender then yes, but there are in fact hundreds of air benders." said Awyr as Zuko's and Katara's eyes widened.

"What how?" asked Katara

"Simple truth is that the fire nation couldn't kill every single member of the air nation, true they killed all the monks but the normal civilians just blended into the normal population of the Earth Kingdom." said Awyr "As such some air benders were born believing they are citizens of the Earth Kingdom."

"Wouldn't they know that they are benders?" asked Katara

"If a guest of wind suddenly passed by you wouldn't think about it, as such they never develop their bending powers." said Awyr "Unlike the other elements you can't see air."

"I understand." said Katara "Do you think you can help us."

"We will help you but not in the way you would like." said Rhyu as Katara and Zuko looked at him. "You wish us to go out and rescue your friends."

"Yes, we do." said Zuko

"I am afraid we can't do that." said Cruinne

"Why not, you are the masters of the elements you could free our friends in an instant and you could even defeat the fire nation if you wanted too." said Katara

"We want to do both of those things Katara, however long ago when we gave bending to this world we promised the other sprits that we would not interfere directly with the benders." said Uisce "If we did then the other sprits would be free to interfere with this world as they see fit and believe me there are a lot of sprits who are not looking for mankind."

"However we can train you to act for us in the world." said Rhyu

"Are you not interfering by training us?" asked Zuko

"We are bending the rules not breaking them." said Awyr with a grin

"However you still have a lot of work ahead of you two." said Rhyu

"Yes, you will both have to relearn everything you believe about Water and Fire bending." said Uisce

"We are ready." said Katara defiantly

"You do realize this will take at best around six of your human years for you training to complete ." said Rhyu as Katara lowered her head.

"Don't worry Katara, as soon as we are ready we will rescue them." said Zuko as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When you are done with your training no bender in this world can defeat you in a fair one on one fight." Said Rhyu

"Wait if this training takes years how can we live here, we will need food, shuttle clothing." Said Katara

"We are four the most powerful spirits in both worlds we can make most of the things you will need and we have some lower spirits that can interact with the human world , they can get anything else you may need." said Uisce

"Now we will take you too your new home and then we will begin your training at once." said Rhyu

"Follow us." said Uisce as she walked into a near by river. She swam up the river as Zuko and Katara walked along its banks above them flew Rhyu and Awyr and Cruinne walked beside them.

"We are here." said Uisce as they entered a large field. In the center of the field where two small huts make out of the stone, probably earth bent out of the ground. In the distance was also a small field of crops.

"How did you do all this?" asked Zuko "It takes a long time to grow crops."

"I earth bend the ground until it was good for crops and then Uisce water bend the water to make them grow." said Cruinne "Also I earth bend you some homes for your stay with us."

"Thank you." Said Katara

"Thank me by freeing the Earth Kingdom, I do not want Earth bending to be a second rate bending skill." said Cruinne

"Place your things in your hut and then meet us out here." Ordered Rhyu

"What are we doing first?" asked Zuko

"Well you are running up the mountain to the volcano." said Rhyu as he looked at the wide Zuko

"And you will be swimming around the island." said Uisce "It get both of you in shape for the training later on."

"If it helps get our friends out then it will be forth it." said Katara

"You have five minutes to get ready." Said Rhyu as Katara and Zuko went into their separate huts.

"Your really enjoying this aren't you Rhyu?" asked Uisce

'And I wouldn't I? It has been thousands of years since we trained anyone." said Rhyu

"I am going to fly around for a bit." said Awry as he flew away

"I'll be taking a nap." said Cruinne as she headed into the mountains.

Zuko's muscles screamed in pain as he tried to climb the rock face Rhyu flew over head as he watch Zuko go up to the mountain top. Blood ran down Zuko arm from a cut he had gotten from sharp rock. For a moment he stopped to capture his breath.

"Are you going to give up now Prince Zuko?" asked Rhyu Zuko shook his head as he started up again

"_He is better then I thought, he has slowed down but he hasn't stopped yet." _ Though Rhyu as the dragon grinned _"He just may have what it takes to fully master fire but there are may things that he will need to face first."_

Katara wasn't doing much better Cruinne was swimming along side her watching to make sure that she didn't use her water bending to help. Suddenly Cruinne suddenly cut in front of Katara forcing her to stop.

"What is it?" asked Katara "I am no where near making it around the island."

"I know but you are not ready for that yet." said Cruinne "I was testing your drive."

"What this was all a test?" asked Zuko as he sat on a small stone resting.

"Yes, the mountain is still too high for you to get there by yourself but by the time we are finished you will be able to do it by yourself." Said Rhyu

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Katara as she crawled onto the beach.

"You must get into contact with your element." said Cruinne

"In contact with my element?" asked Zuko to Rhyu

"Yes, I will take you a place that will allow to get into contact with fire." said Rhyu "Now get on my back, and I will take you to the mountain top."

It took only a few minutes for both Katara and Zuko ride to Cruinne's and Rhyu's personal training area.

Zuko sat on a small rock trying to stay cool even though the ground around him was lava instead of normal earth. "For the longest time you have been taught that fire comes from within." said Rhyu as he walked though the lava as if it was normal earth. "However there is fire everywhere you look with the right training you will be able to bend the fire where ever it is. Like with the Earth itself"

Zuko watched as Rhyu bent the lava up into a single ball of molten lava. Then the before his eyes the ball turned into a stream that danced in the air.

"That looks like water bending." said Zuko

"Yes, in this form fire acts like water. You can even cool down the fire turning it back into rock" said Rhyu "Once you learn how to heat up the rock into it's lava from you will have Katara and my mate teach you how to bend it as if its water."

"Can't you teach me that?" asked Zuko

"I could but it was Uisce who taught me." said Rhyu "But first you need to find the heat that lies locked up inside the rocks from when they were formed."

"My uncle always said you could learn a lot if you study the other nations." said Zuko

"Your uncle was on the right path, but we are going to take it deeper then that."

Meanwhile across the island Katara stood waist high in the clearest blue water she had ever seen. "I have seen your bending and you are very taught." said Uisce as she swam in the deeper water.

"Thank you." said Katara

"However we need to teach you how to fight more like a fire bender." Said Uisce as Katara just looked at the ancient dragon

"What?" asked Katara

"Your basic water bender needs a source of water in order to bend." said Uisce "The advance ones can take it from the air but they have don't know how to really use that power."

"And fighting like a fire bender is the answer?" asked Katara

"Yes, think about it." said Uisce "When Zuko attacks he makes fire out of air and sends it down range, you can do the same thing. So once you learn how to make water out of air we will have Zuko and my mate teaches you some of the basics of Fire bending."

"But I already can, see." said Katara as she formed water out of the bits of the air.

"Yes, but you are not fast in forming it and you have to focus on it." said Uisce "We are going to make it second nature. Now let's begin."

**Well I know that one of my teams lost but I needed a break from studying for my Monday exam. Why do teachers have to put an exam on Monday? Well I hope you liked this chapter. The next few chapters with be clips of Katara/Zuko's training and what is going on in the world. Now I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Now back to studying. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The First Year**

Zuko had been there for two months already and he felt stronger, he still couldn't make his way up the mountain by himself but each day he got a little closer to the top, he only wished that his bending was coming along just as fast as his physical strength, day in and day out he would sit among the flames of the volcano trying to understand the flames. Rhyu would perch himself on the edge of the volcano keeping the poison gasses away from Zuko but nothing more. Every time he had asked for help Rhyu said only that before he can control the flames he must understand the flames.

"Tell me Zuko have you figured it out yet?" asked Rhyu

"Not all of it." said Zuko "I can feel the flames all around me but every time I try to do anything I can't do it."

"Tell me Zuko what does a fire need to keep going?" asked Rhyu

"Fuel." said Zuko

"Correct." said Rhyu "When you create fire you poor your emotions into them as fuel but the fires located deep underground do not need fuel from you it needs control and you to remain calm and in control."

"Uncle said I needed to be calm if I am dealing with lightening so this dealing with lava is the same basic idea?" asked Zuko

"Yes, all fire bending beyond the basics require total calm." Said Rhyu "Tell me why do you think Azula was always better then you?"

"My father always said she was born lucky and I was lucky to be born." said Zuko

"Your father is wrong." said Rhyu "She just has more control then you because she didn't have a soul that cared for people as you do."

"What does that mean?" asked Zuko

"Simply put, you care about people she doesn't." said Rhyu "Every death and sin committed by the fire nation you feel is your fault. It weights you down and stops you from reaching your full power."

"So I shouldn't care about anyone…is that what your saying?" asked Zuko

"No…I fact caring for people gives you strength when you need it but what I was saying is that you are reasonable only for your actions not of the actions of others." said Rhyu "You can't carry the blame of an entire nation on your shoulders you must only take what is yours and let the others carry theirs."

"I think I understand." Said Zuko as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Good, now open your eyes and take control of the fire that is all around you and then unleash it" Ordered Rhyu, Zuko jumped to his feet and sent a fire ball down rang to his surprise instead of it's normal red it was blue also he could see a small wake in the lava following the path of the fire ball.

"I did it." said Zuko

"Yes, Prince Zuko you have finally started to let go of the burdens that were never yours to begin with." said Rhyu "Now your real training can begin."

**Four months**

"Still no luck?" asked Suki

"No." said Sokka "It's like what ever I plan out in my head I always find a fault in it."

"Maybe you're thinking too hard?" suggested Ty Lee

"Ty Lee I don't think breaking out of my uncle's prison is going to be out in the open staring us in the face." Said Mai

"Wow, your chi is so black right now." said Ty Lee "You really need to loosen up a bit and have some fun."

"How can we have fun in prison?" asked Mai

"I know lets play a game of tag!" said Ty Lee happy as she tapped Mai's shoulder "Your it." With that she bolted off.

"Just my luck, to have a friend who would want to play a game of tag in a prison." said Mai as she walked off after the running Ty Lee.

"How did those two ever become friends?" asked Suki

"I don't know." said Sokka

**Six Months**

"So what did you do today Katara?" asked Zuko as both of them sat by a fire pit, with some fish cooking.

"What I do everyday train to become the best water bender in history." said Katara

"Same here, I have started to pull the lava up but it's a lot harder then it sounds." said Zuko

"You mean something like this?" asked Katara as she bent the water out of Zuko's cup and formed a ball.

"Ya something like that." said Zuko as Katara placed the water back "That just isn't natural for a fire bender, to have so much control over it."

"Ya, I am having problems let control of the water go." said Katara "And We can't work together until after I learned to let go of control and you learned some control."

"Ya, they were not kidding when they said we had to relearn everything." said Zuko

"No they weren't." said Katara "You know Zuko this fish is cooked a lot better then anything my brother could of done."

"I am a fire bender, flames are kind of my thing." said Zuko causing a small laugh from Katara as both teens eat their meal under the stars.

**Eight Months**

In the Fire Nation Capital, on one of the many balconies Azula sat outside watching the sun rise over the Fire Nation.

"Did you sleep well Lady Azula?" said Saito as he walked out of the door behind Azula dressed in a thin black shirt and black pants. He stood behind the amour less Azula.

"I slept fine Saito but you already knew that." said Azula before she turned her gaze toward her future husband "For your information never ask me something you already know….General Saito."

"I thank you once again for the promotion, Azula" said Saito as he sat down next to Azula as a servant brought them there breakfast, honey bread and tea.

"I can't let my future husband be some common commander can I." said Azula as Saito grinned as he sipped his tea. "At the war meeting today I am going to order a change in the Black Dragon Squad set up."

"Can I ask what?" said Saito

"Only you can." said Azula "Since the war is all but over we have to change how the Black Dragon Squad operate. Instead of just randomly killing anyone who stands against us we will place a squad in each major city to use as a police force to control the population."

"A secret police." said Saito

"No, people need to fear us and a secret police force will not do. I want people to know that at any the moment their home door will come crashing down and they will all be killed." said Azula as Saito grinned.

"Scared people are too easy to control." said Saito "Where is the fun?"

"You can't get all everything you want." said Azula

"What if I want you?" asked Saito as he waited for Azula's response and hoped that she wasn't going to burn him alive. Instead Azula kissed him.

"That you can have." said Azula

**10 Months**

"So you're telling me that Katara and Zuko are off on some training session?" asked Toph

"Yes." said Aang

"From some spirits?" asked Toph

"Yes." said Aang

"And why are you telling me this Aang?" asked Toph

"Because they are our friends you deserve to know." said Aang

"Twinkle toes has it ever crossed your mind that any guards listening to us would report what we said to the our enemies." said Toph

"Toph Bei Fong." Said a voice from the distance as two people walked in. Aang looked at the two people he had seen before they were Toph's parents.

"Ah mom, Dad." said Toph "How are you doing?"

"Toph Bei Fong look what has become of you?" asked Toph's father

"Can't really do that father since I am blind." said Toph as she spat toward on of the walls.

"Have some respect for your father." said Toph's mother

"Or else what?" asked Toph "Your lock me up…kind of hard since I am already locked up."

"I just can't understand you Toph, we are wealthy you wanted for nothing so why did you let the Avatar kidnap you?" asked Toph's father

"What, I didn't kidnap her." said Aang

"Yes, you did." said Toph's father

"No he didn't." said Toph "I ran away because you gave me no freedom, you treated me like I was helpless. Well guess what I am the best Earth bender who ever live."

"Your blind." said Toph's mother "You need to be protected."

"No I don't." said Toph "Besides how are you even here I would guess they didn't let you in for this visit for free?"

"It was our reward for helping our new nation hunt down rebels." said Toph's father

"Wait you're working with the fire nation?" asked Toph

"Of course they are the ruling body and we wanted to keep our life style so we decided to work with them." said Toph's father

"I can't believe this, you're a traitor!" yelled Toph

"To what, the Earth Kingdom and the water Tribes are gone, we just abated to life." said Toph's father "Now talk to us Toph."

"You can't make me." said Toph as she poked her tongue out before rolling over on her bed so that she was facing the wall.

"Toph!" yelled her mother but Toph refused to talk to her parents.

**11 months**

"Now Katara I want to ask you what you call blood bending." said Uisce as Katara shifted.

"What about it?" asked Katara

"I know you used it once but why not again?" asked Uisce

"Because when I used it I felt so wrong, having the power to kill someone in an instant is something no one should have." said Katara

"Katara tell me is a spear bad?" asked Uisce

"It is just a spear it's neither good nor bad, it's a tool." said Katara

"Correct, it's a tool that can be used for either good or evil." said Uisce "It's the person using the tool that makes it evil. A spear can be used to gather food or it can be used to kill people."

"An blood bending is just a tool, is that what your saying?" asked Katara

"Yes, it's a tool." said Uisce "And during these days you need all the tools you can. Also it doesn't have to be used against someone; you can use it to stop bleeding from a wound."

"It can save a life." said Katara relieving she hadn't though of using blood bending like that.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Katara." said Uisce

"Tell me why are you married to Rhyu?" asked Katara "He is fire your water, I was always told that fire and water don't mix."

"First we are not married, we are mates." said Uisce "Marriage is a human construct."

"Sorry but it is the same basic idea isn't it?" asked Katara

"Yes, now as for fire and water not mixing that isn't true." said Uisce "In fact they can help each other. Fire warms up a cold heart and water cools down a hot head. They are yin and yang they balance each other out, two become one. You and Zuko fight as one in order to defeat your enemy and free your friends. Hopefully soon you two can begin training together."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Two and Three**

**Two Year Three Months**

Zuko stood among the flames practicing his attacks. Bursts of Red and blue flames came out of fists and feet. Each attack was better then the latter.

"Zuko you have done well over the past year." said Rhyu as he landed in the lava. "At the moment you are a great fire bender."

"Thank you, Rhyu." said Zuko as he bowed to the Dragon

"Now we will make you a legendary fire bender." said Rhyu "You have begun on that path with you mastery of lava."

"It is still hard for me but each day I get better at controlling it." said Zuko

"That is to be expected." said Rhyu "It is already hard at first but soon it will be easy. However now is the time to begin another phase of your training."

"What is that?" asked Zuko

"Lightening bending." said Rhyu

"Sorry but I was always taught that lightening can't be bend. You can form it and give it a direction but you can't control it after that." said Zuko

"That is mostly correct." Said Rhyu as he flapped a wing causing a blot of lightening to shot off, Zuko watched as the lightening just didn't go in a straight line but it moved at Rhyu's will. "However I can teach you how to control it as if it was fire."

"Azula always had the edge on me because of her ability to bend lightening." Said Zuko

"Yes, with this you can turn her own powers against her but first you must understand the demons within you." said Rhyu

"I let go of the burden that wasn't mine." said Zuko

"Yes, you have and because of that you can now bend blue fire and lava but lightening is beyond those two." said Rhyu "You must remove fear from you system in order to master lightening."

"I do not fear death I have done a lot to lead the world into the state it is in now." Said Zuko as he remembered what he did at Ba Sing Se "The world would be better off without me."

"No" said Rhyu as he shook his head "Everyone has fears it is a source of both our greatest weakness and our greatest straight."

"But you said to remove fear." said Zuko

"Yes I did and I am sorry I should have of worded it better." said Rhyu "Zuko what do you fear most?"

Zuko lowered his head as he thought about his mother, betraying Katara and his uncle and helping Azula take Ba Sing Se. _"What is the common thing between them?"_ thought Zuko

"Mistakes, Zuko your afraid of making a mistake and having other people surfer for it." said Rhyu

"Yes, it was me pushing myself beyond my limits in front of grandfather that forced my mom to kill him and then leave. It was my mistake in betraying Katara and my Uncle and helping Azula." said Zuko as he placed his face in his hands "It is all my fault."

"Good, Zuko…good." said Rhyu

"How is this good?" yelled Zuko back

"It is good because now you see your greatest fear you can overcome it." said Rhyu "The differences between the greatest hero and greatest coward isn't that the Hero is fearless. No both of them are afraid, the hero is great because he knows he is afraid and accepts it. Because he accepts it he is able to over come them. Zuko you must accept the fact that you have and you will make mistakes only by accepting your fears can you overcome lightening."

"But what if I make another mistake and it causes more problems with the world?" asked Zuko

"Zuko no one can predict the future for sure not even me." said Rhyu "All you can do is trust your heart and those you love and do it. If in the end it turns out to be a mistake so be it."

Suddenly Zuko started laughing to himself as Rhyu looked at him

"What is funny Zuko?" asked Rhyu

"You sounded like my uncle right there." said Zuko

"You Uncle was a wise man, he understood the true nature of not only fire but of the whole world better then most." said Rhyu with as much of a smile as a dragon could do "I am sure that if he saw you now he would be proud of you."

"Thank you." Said Zuko

**Two and a Half Years**

"Now move it." Said Uisce as Katara raised her hand and a huge wave rose up out of the lake until it towered over Katara's head. "Now send it down range."

With that Katara pushed her arms forward causing the wave to move forward like the tidal wave it was. Along the banks of the inner lake broke as the water smashed into them.

"Very good, Katara." said Uisce to the almost 16 year old water bender as she feel to her knees in the water. "You are progressing faster then I dared hope."

"Thank you, but right now I want to take a break." Said Katara

"Yes, a nice break would be useful." said Uisce as Katara stood up and walked to shore. She sat down on the beach to rest her muscles.

"Katara can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you fighting for?" asked Uisce

"I am fighting to free my friends, family and the world from the control of the fire nation." said Katara

"All well and good but what will happen after all that happens?" asked Uisce

"I guess I go home and live my life and let Aang do the business of balancing the world." said Katara

"Ah, the avatar." said Uisce with distain in her voice.

"What is wrong with the avatar?" asked Katara

"It's just when we taught the bending powers to the others we wished that the powers would remain separate and equal." said Uisce "Power over all the elements is too much for one person to have."

"But Aang would only use it for good." said Katara

"And he may, but what of the other avatars down the line? They could use his power when they go into the Avatar state." said Uisce "No it is better if there is one super master per element. Together those four could keep the balance better the a single person ever could. Also think about this Katara, every time the avatar dies it takes years for the new one to grow and get ready. That leaves the world at risk."

"Like it was once avatar Roku died." said Katara

"Yes, with four masters it is less likely that the world would be at risk." said Uisce

"That is what you want me and Zuko to be isn't it." said Katara "The super masters of our elements."

"I will not lie to you Katara that is our goal." said Uisce "As such we must ask you and Zuko not to teach avatar Aang these moves and any student you may take on after the war must agree not to teach the next avatar."

"What is our student decides to anyway?" asked Katara

"That may happen however I believe that when you do take on a student you will pick one that you can trust with your knowable like I have trusted you with mine." said Uisce

"You do realize that if we want to do that, we will have to find the other air benders." said Katara

"I know and that is where Avatar Aang can help." said Uisce "He can teach the next generation of air benders and then we can pick one to be our student."

"What of Earth?" asked Katara

"Cruinne wants to teach your friend Toph." said Uisce "Now I believe we should call it quits for today. I will take you home."

**Three Years**

The 17 year old Azula walked down the halls of the palace of Earth King, it was now called the Palace of the Phoenix.

"You wanted to see me father?" asked Azula as she entered the main hall. Her father sat on a throne surrounded by fire and golden banners decorated every column.

"Yes, Azula." said Ozia "As you now you are now 17, that means you will be married to Saito on your birthday next year."

"Yes, I know." said Azula

"So tell me are you happy with my choice in husband's for you?" asked Ozia

"Yes, father." Said Azula

"Are you sure, because once I announced that you are promised to him the only way out will him to have an arranged accident." said Ozia

"I don't feel that will be needed, Saito is strong but he knows who is truly in charge." said Azula

"Good, now any word about your brother?" asked Ozia

"No, he was last seen three years ago by the Rough Rhino's." said Azula "And our information tells us that he nor the water bender are leading or in a rebel group."

"Could they have gone into hiding?" asked Ozia

"That is most likely." said Azula

"He must be found and killed." Said Ozia

"He will be." Said Azula

"No you don't understand Azula." said Ozia "according to Fire Nation Law I can pick you to succeed me but after you Zuko would be inline for the thrown."

"Wouldn't Saito being my husband be the next in line?" asked Azula

"He doesn't have a direct blood line to me." Said Ozia

"Any children we have then." said Azula "They would have a blood line connection to you."

"True but Zuko would still be older then them and their for have the right to the thrown." said Ozia

"So if he found some way to kill us both he would be the Phoenix King?" asked Azula

"Yes, he would and the thrown would go down his line." said Ozia "So we must find him and kill him."

"I will double our searches." said Azula "Even if I have to have the black dragon squad knock down every single door in the world."

"Good make sure it gets done." said Ozia

**Three and Half Years**

"Now Zuko, breathe deep and let it flow." said Rhyu as Zuko moved his hands around his body. A stream of lightening danced around his hands, and then with one quick movement he shot the bolt down range hitting the side of the volcano.

"I did it." Said Zuko a little stunned at his actions.

"Yes, you did." said Rhyu "Now I want you to bend the lava."

"Alright." said Zuko as he raised his hand and two columns of Lava shot up.

"Good, now control it." said Rhyu as Zuko started to move his hands around and the lava began to move. "Very good Zuko."

"Thank you." said Zuko as he put the Lava back down.

"The first stage of your training is almost finished. You have proven yourself by climbing to the top of this mountain everyday for the past three and half years. You have come to understand the truth nature of fire." said Rhyu

"What is next?" asked Zuko

"Uisce has informed me that Katara is almost done with the first stage." said Rhyu "When she is finished you two will train together. Together we will train her the ways of fire bending but with water and she and Uisce will train you in using fire in water bending."

"I see." said Zuko

"That should last the bulk of the remaining time of your training. Then the last part will be you and Katara training together in full on fights with us." said Rhyu "This way you two will be able to predict each other's movements in battle."

"I understand." said Zuko

"Good." said Rhyu "Now practice your bending I shall return." Rhyu flew over the island and down to the valley floor to where his mate was training Katara.

"Rhyu." said Uisce

"Zuko is ready to go onto the next stage." said Rhyu

"About time." said Uisce

"Is Katara ready?" asked Rhyu

"See for yourself." said Uisce as Rhyu turned his gaze to the water bender. She moved on top of the water. Freezing the water below her feet allowing her to walk on the water. Meanwhile she moved the water around her so fast that Rhyu himself had trouble following all the movements. Every once in a while an ice spear would shot out of the water around her hitting a target on the shore line. Suddenly she let all the water around her dropped and four huge waves formed up all around her. Then with one movement she sent the waves crashing down. Destroying the remaining targets that lined the beach. When she was done the water was calm as if nothing had happened.

"She is ready." said Uisce

"Then we begin tomorrow." said Rhyu

**Well my three teams won so I give you another chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Fire meets Water**

**Year Four **

"Happy birthday Suki." said the 19 year old Sokka as he pulled out a small wood carved flower from his shirt.

"Sokka." said Suki with a smile as she took the flower from him. "This must have taken forever."

"Ha, sorry it isn't perfect but the moment we get out of here I will get you an entire field of real flowers." said Sokka

"Sokka." said Suki as she placed her hand on his check "I would rather have you then all the flowers in the world."

"Suki I made one more thing for you." said Sokka as he pulled a small piece of blue cloth from his pocket. Suki's eyes widened as she looked at battered and stained cloth. At the end was a small piece of polished metal. In it was carved an image of waves with an island on top of the water.

"Sokka." said Suki with tears in her eyes as she looked at the necklace a symbol of marriage in the water tribe.

"It's another promise of what will happen when we get out." said Sokka as he held out the necklace. "May I?"

"Yes." said Suki as she turned around letting Sokka place it around her neck. After he was done she turned around and planted a kiss on Sokka's lips.

"Ah, so beautiful." said Ty Lee

"Don't you have a crush on Sokka?" asked Mai

"Yes, but he and Suki are just so perfect together besides I can always find someone else." said Ty Lee

"In prison highly unlikely, just like our likelihood of getting out of here." said Mai

"Mai, why are you always so dark?" asked Ty Lee

"You want to know why?" yelled Mai "Just look around you we have been here for over four years. Zuko if he is even alive probably thinks I am dead. So that is why I am so DARK!"

"Wow…" said Ty Lee "Your entire aura just changed. It isn't so dark now; doesn't it feel good to let your anger out?"

"Ya, a little." said Mai

**Four Years 5 months**

"Alright Zuko try not to touch yourself with your water." said Katara as she stood beside Zuko copying his movements. It was to risky for Zuko to start his training by moving the lava around body as close as they needed. So Katara bent some water up neared Zuko to stand in for the lava. Katara then copied his movements as the water bent around Zuko. Both young adults stood in the waist high water under the full moon.

"Good job Zuko just keep it slow at first." said Katara as she watched Zuko's movement but her eyes kept moving down to look at Zuko's shirtless chest. Including all the muscles he had gotten over the four years of training. Her 18 year old brain was filling with ideas that shouldn't have belonged there in the first place.

"_Who is Zuko to me?" _ thought Katara as she kept up the movements. _"He is the fire bender who attacked my home and then chased us around the world. He is the fire bender who jumped in front of a lightening bolt to save me. He betrayed me in the cave_; _he is the man who I watch the star with. He is a friend who understands what it is like to lose a mother, a home and a family." _

"Like this Katara?" asked Zuko

"Yes, but if you move your wrist more to your right your get a faster whip." said Katara before she went back to her thoughts. _"He is the man who has gone though four years of hell with me all to save our friends. He is the man who lives with me, who I laugh with, who I cry with. Who holds me when I need it and who makes me feel that someday life will be better…he is the man I love."_

"Katara?" asked Zuko

"What?" asked Katara as she noticed Zuko's hands were not moving but the water she was bending was running down his chest.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko as the water fell back into the pound. She walked toward Zuko. Zuko didn't move as Katara came closer in closer until she was pressed up against him.

"What do you think I am doing?" asked Katara in a low voice as her hot breath blew across his lips. As she placed her hands just below his rib cage, she smiled as Zuko placed his hands on her hips.

"I have an idea." said Zuko a little surprised by Katara's actions.

"Well maybe this will tell you." said Katara as she pressed her lips against his. Instantly she felt a shiver run down her spine it felt like her entire body had been craving this for a life time. Meanwhile Zuko felt a warm sensation run though him starting from the point were their lips meet and spreading to every point on his body.

While the young adults were busy enjoying their first kiss together their elements started to move. Slowly the water around them started to move around them at the same time Zuko started to heat up the water causing their lake to turn into a hot spring with steam coming off the surface, the floating candles they had been using to help them see burned hotter and brighter.

Slowly they pulled apart but stayed close her deep blue eyes locked on his golden ones

"Zuko." said Katara

"Katara." said Zuko still stunned from the water tribe woman's actions.

"I love you." said Katara. Her heart stopped as she waited for Zuko's answer. His answer came when he closed the distance to her lips and took them for himself. Both of them closed their eyes as Katara's hands moved up Zuko's body until she could wrap her arms around his neck pulling her self closer to him. Meanwhile Zuko's arms had gone under the water to wrap around her hips and pull her closer. When they pulled apart for the second time it was Zuko's turn to think about the beautiful woman who now stood wrapped up in his arms.

"_She was the water tribe girl who had gotten in his way when I chased the avatar, the water bender who I have fought against more times then I can count. She is the person who offered to heal my scar and I betrayed her. When I turned against my father she warned me that I wouldn't have another chance. Later I helped her find the man who had killed her mother and she forgave me. I threw myself in front of a lightening bolt to save her." _Thought Zuko as he pulled her closer _"Let she is the woman who understands me, who knows what going though all this feels like. I want to protect her more then anyone else even though I know she doesn't need it. She is the woman who I trust with anything including my life…I love her."_

"I love you Katara." said Zuko causing her to smile as Zuko used one of his hands to move a stand of Katara's wet hair behind her ear before they went back to kissing each other.

"Looks like you won." said Rhyu as he and Uisce stood in the darkness watching.

"I told you she would say it first." said Uisce "Now I suggest we leave them alone."

"Agreed." said Rhyu as the two sprit walked away.

"You know your brother would be freaking out if he saw us now." said Zuko

"Ya, and my entire family would." said Katara as she rested her head on his chest

"Ya, everyone in my family would be the same minus my uncle and my mother but as far as I know they are dead." said Zuko

"You could always ask Rhyu, when ever someone uses his element he knows." said Katara "He would know if your uncle used any fire bending since his battle at Ba Sing Se."

"No, if my uncle is alive I will find him myself just like I will find my mother by myself." Said Zuko

"No you won't." said Katara "Your helping me get my family back I will help you get yours back."

"Thank you Katara." said Zuko as he put his face into her hair, inhaling her sent. It smelled like a strange but wonderful mix of sea air and fresh snow. He closed his eyes just enjoying having her in his arms. Katara was doing the same; she just stood there with her eyes closed as the feeling of safety washed over her body.

**Four Years 9 months**

Azula sat in her personal dressing room getting ready for the main event. "Fire Lord Azula we are ready." said a servant.

Slowly Azula sat up making sure that her red and gold komodo was in place. Slowly she walked out making sure to stay behind the thick red curtains to make sure that she wasn't seen by Saito or the thousands of people waiting in the royal court yard. For maybe the first time in her life she was worried about the future. She adjusted her golden slash as she listened to her father speak to the gathering.

"We are gathered here to bring together two young lives in marriage." said Ozia "It is a proud day for me not only because it is my daughter's wedding but also that this marriage with ensure a strong line of future leaders of not only the fire nation but the world. Now General Saito of the Black Dragon Squad and now my daughter Fire Lord Azula."

Azula walked out onto the stage, she didn't look at massive crowed that had gathered. Instead her eyes where locked on Saito. He was dressed in his best armor. Their golden eyes locked on each other as both of them smiled. Neither of them listened to Ozia talking they just waited.

"General Saito do you take Fire Lord Azula as your wife?" asked Ozia

"Yes." Said Saito

"Fire Lord Azula do you take General Saito as your husband?" asked Ozia

"Yes." said Azula

"Then as the Phoenix King I name you husband and wife." said Ozia neither of them waited for Ozia to say the rest. Azula placed her hand on her husband's armor as he put a hand on her hip. They leaned in and kissed each other closing their eyes as the crowed clapped.

**Four years 11 months**

Rhyu stood on top of his mountain looking out to sea. Zuko was currently working with Katara on her water bending. Suddenly Awyr flew down from above. "What's the bad news?" asked Rhyu to the master of air.

"The fire nation has more control then I believed possible at this point." Said Awyr

"I did see some active resistance groups but they are few and far between and everyday they train more and more Earth/water benders to their will." said Awyr "Any that doesn't fall in line gets killed on the spot."

"How are they controlling the benders in their army?" asked Rhyu

"Well saying that they will kill their family is the most common way and they have started reeducation the rest." said Awyr "Given the right amount of time, they will have an entire generation brainwashed to believe Fire is the best."

"How about the common people?" asked Rhyu

"Once you take out the fire nation forces storming their houses trying to find Zuko. Their life is actual getting better." said Awyr "As much as it pains me to say that."

"MMM…" said Rhyu "Maybe it is too late for our original plan." 

"Your giving up and bring balance to the world?" asked Awyr a little surprised

"No, but maybe we need to change the plans just a bit." said Rhyu

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have gone through a very stressful midterm week. Any how please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Time to Return**

The 20 year old Katara didn't want to move from her bed, her mussels were still too shore. Even though their training was now over and today they would be heading back to the real world for the first time in six years. Part her didn't want to leave, the island had became their home but she knew they had work to do and that they couldn't do it while in bed. Slowly she lifted her head off the pillow.

"Your finally awake." said a voice in her ear.

"Did you forget, Zuko I am a water bender?" said Katara "You rise with the sun I don't."

"I know, but I do like watching you sleep." Said Zuko back as Katara rolled in his arms so that she was facing her husband of four weeks. True they could have waited until they got their friend's freedom but they had decided before they went on this mission, before they had to deal with what their friends and family would say about them, before one of them could die, that they wanted to be together.

"We need to get going." said Katara as she sat up only to get pulled back down by Zuko.

"Everything is packed, the boat will wait on us." said Zuko as he moved some of Katara's long brown hair and put it behind ear "I just want to spend a few more minutes with you before we head out."

"Alright." said Katara with a smile. "Just a few more minutes."

An hour later they finally got out of the house they now shared. Rhyu and Uisce stood there waiting for their students.

"It's time for us to go." Said Katara

"We know." said Uisce

"Know this you two will always be welcomed here." said Rhyu

"Thank you." said Katara

"We have some gifts that can help you in your journey." said Rhyu as he stepped aside to show that the boat that they had gotten from Katara's uncle was gone. Instead a brand new ship stood in its place.

"This should get you anywhere you want to go faster then any other ship in the world." said Uisce

"It's already stocked with food and supplies for a three week journey." said Cruinne as she stepped out of the tree line. "Including clothing for the different climates you may have to go too."

"I have made you this map of all the fire nation bases that I was able to find." said Awyr as he landed with a scroll in his hand. He handed it to Katara who bowed in respect.

"Zuko I have for you a new pair of Duel Swords." said Rhyu as he held out the sword. Zuko bowed as he took the weapons. "They have been coated with diamonds making them almost unbreakable, they should serve you well."

"Thank you for everything." said Zuko

"Thank us be caring out our dream for the world and bring the world back into balance." Said Uisce

"We will try." Said Katara

"That is all we can ask of you." Said Rhyu

Once they were out to sea Zuko looked down at the map that Awyr had given them. "The southern water tribe is a major fire nation navy base." said Zuko

"It is still the best place to start, hopefully some members of my family is still alive and has information about where to find the others." said Katara as she made a huge wave behind her. "Now hold on Zuko, it's time to find our friends."

"Let's go." said Zuko as the boat rocketed across the water Katara's wave powering it. (Like the what the water tribe Avatar did)

The next day Hakoda walked down the street of rebuilt Southern water tribe, Fire Nation soldiers walked though the streets without much of a care. The city had grown since the war end many because it was now a major Fire Nation navel base. Hakoda stopped for a second and looked into the crowd.

"What are you doing?" asked a Fire Nation soldier "We need to get to the meeting."

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone." said Hakoda as he turned and kept on walking.

"That was too close." said Katara as she stood beside she on a heavy winter cloak that covered most of her face.

"Ya, but what is going on everyone seams to be heading toward the port." Said Zuko in a red fire nation cloak it was common now to see fire nation

"My father may know what is going on." said Katara

"Katara, your father seams to be working with the fire nation." said Zuko

"I know but he must not have a choice, he is reasonable for everyone in this village." said Katara

"I know but he may not help us find the others." said Zuko

"Maybe it would be best if I find Gran Gran." said Katara "If she is still around here."

"It's worth a look." said Zuko as they headed deeper into the town. They passed a few fire nation guards and even some water tribe warriors working for the fire nation.

"I never thought I would see this." whispered Katara as she neared the largest ice hut, it was customary for the largest hut to belong to Chief.

"Identify yourself?" asked a water Tribe warrior guarding the front door.

"I am Lee I need to see the tribal chief." Said Zuko

"What for?" asked the warrior

"Who are you to ask about the business of the fire nation?" asked Zuko as he made the Water Tribe warrior shake in his shoes.

"I am sorry sir." Said the warrior "But the chief is out."

"I see, I will wait inside for him." ordered Zuko

"Very well, I will inform the lady of the house that she has guests." said the warrior

"Sorry I was under the impression that the chief's wife had died along time ago." said Katara wondering if her dad had remarried.

"Who are you?" asked the warrior

"She is my aid, now answer her question." ordered Zuko hoping that his wife wouldn't kill him later for talking as if she was a lower class being.

"It's the chief's mother." said the warrior as he opened the door. Katara and Zuko entered the house to find an old woman sitting looking out of the window.

"Kanna you have some guest." said the warrior

"I see." said the old woman as she slowly stood up. "Welcome to our home master of fire."

"You leave us." Ordered Zuko

"At once sir." said the guard as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

"So what do I owe the visit of the fire nation today?" asked Kanna with distain in her voice.

"I came to talk to you Gran Gran." said Katara as Kanna's eyes widened she turned to look at the water tribe member. Slowly Katara pulled down her hold as a huge smile crossed Kanna's old face.

"Katara?" asked Kanna

"Yes, it's good to see you." said Katara as the old woman ran faster then Zuko would of believed possible for a woman her age to hug her lost granddaughter.

"I have missed you so much." said Kanna "Were have you been?"

"Off training so that we can stop the fire nation and free our friends." said Katara "But shouldn't you be Pakku?"

"As a water bending master he was killed after he refused to help them train water benders for their army." said Kanna with tears in her old eyes.

"I am so sorry." said Katara

"It's alright there was nothing you could of done." said Kanna

"Katara I hate to say this but we don't know how much time we have." said Zuko as he took a quick look out the window at a patrol of fire nation soldier that was marching by.

"I know Zuko." said Katara

"Zuko?" asked Kanna as she looked at the fire nation man standing by the window. "Wait a second your that prince who attack our village when they found the Avatar."

"Gran Gran…its fine. He is on our side." said Katara

"I am not sure he is fire nation." said Kanna as she looked at Zuko

"Gran Gran you trust me right?" asked Katara

"Of course, you're my grand daughter." said Kanna

"Then believe me the Zuko that attacked us all those years ago isn't the same one who I married." said Katara as Kanna's eyes widen.

"He is your husband?" asked Kanna

"Yes, he and I are probably the most wanted people in the world." said Katara "He wants to set everything right just as much as I do."

"I am still not sure." said Kanna "But I trust your judgment and if you believe he is on our side then I will help you."

"Do you have any idea where they are keeping Sokka and the others?" asked Katara

"My son said they were holding Sokka and some Earth Kingdom girl…Suka…Siku." said Kanna as she tried to remember the name.

"Suki?" asked Katara

"Ya, they were holding them in some place called the boiling…something." said Kanna

"Rock…the boiling rock." said Zuko

"That's it." said Kanna

"Zuko isn't that were they head Suki and my father before?" asked Katara

"Yes, it should only take two or three days to get there at the speed we were going at yesterday." said Zuko

"Ok." said Katara

"You should probably get going before my son gets back." said Kanna "I am ashamed to say that he is working with the fire nation in hunting you down."

"It is the only way to keep everyone here alive." said Zuko

"Still he has turned against his family." said Kanna

"Alright we will go." said Katara

"Just be safe." said Kanna as she hugged her granddaughter

"We will try." said Katara as she put her hood back up. Slowly they headed toward the door. When they walked outside they came face to face with Hakoda.

"Who are you?" asked Hakoda

"His name is Lee." said the water tribe warrior

"No he is Prince Zuko." said a Fire Nation soldier.

"How do you know?" asked Hakoda

"I served on his and General Iroh's ship during the war." said the soldier "He is Prince Zuko."

"Then that means?" said Hakoda as he looked at the water tribe woman, he could just see the bottom of her face. "Katara?"

"Ya, it's me." said Katara as she pulled down her hood and looked at her father straight in the eyes.

"Looks like I will get promoted today." said the fire Nation soldier "Fire Lord Azula has been hunting for you years."

"You still don't have us." said Zuko as he noticed the Fire Nation soldiers and the few water tribe warriors were spreading out around the two of them.

"Zuko do you want them?" asked Katara

"No, you can have them." said Zuko Katara raised her hand and faster then anyone could see Ice shot up covering all the fire benders in neck high ice. The water tribe warriors were stunned for a moment before they raised their weapons.

"Just put them down before you force my hand." said Katara as dozens of Ice spears from directly above all the water tribe warriors including her father.

"Katara?" asked Hakoda stunned by the actions of his little girl.

"You have five seconds." said Katara as the spears came closer.

"Lower your weapons." ordered Hakoda as his warriors lowered their weapons.

"Thank you." said Zuko

"Now we must get going." added Katara as she and Zuko walked right past her stunned father.

"Katara." said Hakoda as Katara stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her dad.

"Dad, I understand why you did it." said Katara "But that doesn't mean I have to like it, maybe in time I can forgive you but that isn't today." And with that Katara raised her hand and a massive snow storm suddenly appear blocking his and everyone else sight letting Katara and Zuko walk out of the village.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, they are now off to free the others. Next chapter some major changes will be shown. Until then please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Return to the Boiling Rock**

"Katara you want to talk?" asked Zuko as he sat down beside his wife on the boat.

"Zuko…I was ready for almost anything." said Katara "But the one thing I wasn't expecting was that my own father would be working with the fire nation so closely."

"Like you said he is doing it to protect the village as a whole." Said Zuko

"It still doesn't make it right." said Katara

"We all made mistakes, I made more then my fair share." Said Zuko

"And it took time for me to forgive you for those." said Katara "It will take me time to forgive him."

"I understand." said Zuko "Why don't you get some rest I'll take control."

"Thanks." said Katara as she kissed his cheek "But no thanks…I'll rest after we get our friends out."

"Alright." said Zuko

The next day Fire Lord Azula sat looking over more paperwork, ever since the war came to a close, she had to deal with the day to day matters of state, like new roads and trade laws. Things that were of no interest to her. A sudden knock at the door caused her to lift her head. "Enter." said Azula as a massager walked in.

"Fire Lord Azula I have a class one emergence message from the south water district." said the massager.

"What happened this time another rebel attack?" asked Azula

"No." said the massager as he unrolled the scroll. "Prince Zuko and Water bender Katara found in southern Water Capital."

"Really." said Azula with a smile "So we have them?"

"No, apparently the water bender alone was able to defeat the forces we threw against them." said the massager "They disappeared in a snow storm."

"This is inexpiable." yelled Azula as she jumped to her feet so fast it made her feel sick.

"Azula…please calm down." said Saito as he appeared behind her.

"If anyone else but you or my father said that I would kill them." Snapped Azula

"I know, but you know I am right you have to stay calm right now." said Saito

"Fine." said Azula as she took a deep breath "Alright send out massager hawks to all fire nation generals. Make sure that The Phoenix King, the Warden at the Boiling Rock and the Avatar's prisons are the first out."

"Yes, at once Fire Lord Azula." Said the massager

"Also increase the guards around the places." Ordered Saito as Azula turned and glared at him.

"I am Fire Lord not you." said Azula

"I know." said Saito "However I am in charge of your protection."

"I can protect myself." said Azula

"Not right now you can't." said Saito as Azula glared death at him

"If I could fire bend I would kill you right now." snapped Azula

"That is my point you can't fire bend." said Saito as he looked right into Azula's golden eyes.

**Flashback 6 months ago**

"You ready?" asked Azula as she and her husband stood in the training field

"When you are." said Saito

"Three…two…one." said Azula as their battle began. Saito sent a wave of blue fire down range. Azula jumped over the flames and sent a wave of fire down range herself but instead of the normal blue it was red. Also it was no way a hot as normal. Saito side stepped the slow attack. As Azula just stood there looking at her hands.

"Is something wrong?" asked Saito

"Yes." Said Azula as she punched out but once again on a weak flame came out. "I am losing my fire bending."

"Healer, we need a healer now!" yelled Saito as he rushed to his wife's side as one of the guards rushed out to get the healer.

It took a few hours for the healer to find the problem.

"Fire Lord Azula I have found the problem." said the healer as Azula lied in her bed. Saito sitting beside her.

"Fine, fix it." ordered Azula

"I am afraid I can't." said the healer as Azula glared at him.

"Fix it or I kill you!" snapped Azula

"I can't." said the healer

"Gaurds!" yelled Azula

"Wait…why can't to fix it?" asked Saito "Why can't she fire bender?"

"Well it is common for a fire bender woman to lose her fire bending while she is with child." Said the Healer as both Saito's and Azula's eyes widened.

"Wait your saying I am pregnant?" asked Azula

"Yes, you are." said the healer "That is why I can't give you back your fire bending you will just have to wait till after the baby is born. Once that happens you will have your bending back and a son or daughter."

**End Flashback.**

"Azula I am only trying to protect you and our child." said Saito as he placed his hand on Azula belly "Please let me protect you and our son or daughter."

"Alright." said Azula as she gave into her husband's request, she wasn't used to giving in but he was right. .

"Thank you." said Saito

"You ready?" asked Zuko as Katara smiled. True she was tired after forcing herself to water bending over 24 hours straight in order to get to where they were so fast but at the moment she didn't care. She was about to see her brother for the first time in years.

"Of course." said Katara as they stood on the top of one of the maintains that made the outside rim of the boiling rock.

Meanwhile in the yard, Suki, Ty Lee and Mai sat like they had done every day for years in the prison yard.

"So it looks like we are going to spend the rest of our lives here." Said Mai

"Ya even I have to agree with that." Said Ty Lee

"Wow….you finial gave up hope?" asked Mai

"Yes." said Ty Lee sadly

"Ya, there is no way out without help from the outside." said Sokka as if on que the earth started to shake.

"What is going on?" asked Suki as suddenly it stopped.

"An Earth Quake?" asked Mai as guards started to rush around.

"What is going on?" asked the warden

"Sir the lake." said the guard as the warden looked out over the lake only to see that it was no longer boiling but in fact looked like normal water.

"That is impossible." Said the warden

"Sir people have been spotted on the far banks!" yelled a guard with a telescope.

"Show me." Ordered the warden as he took the telescope and saw two people standing on the banks. However before his eyes one of them raised their hand and a path formed out of ice from them straight to his prison. "We are under attack, all guards to the south wall. Be warned at least one is a water bender."

"Hear that?" said Ty Lee "A water bender maybe it's your sister."

"Maybe." said Sokka

"And if she is here then Zuko is probably with her." said Ty Lee as Mai let out a rare smile.

"Even if it's them they will need our help getting out of here." said Suki

"Looks like we are here." said Katara as she set foot onto the boiling rock, high above them guards were already lining the wall waiting for the order to attack.

"Yep." said Zuko "Shall I open the door."

"Sure have some fun." said Katara

"Sir there are only two of them, we believe them to be the Water bender Katara and Prince Zuko." said a guard

"I see." said the warden "Do try to take them alive."

"Yes, sir." said the guard "It shouldn't be a problem considering they can't get though the walls."

Suddenly the ground began to shake again and a massive exposition of lava shot up from under the walls until half the yard wall was nothing but fire.

"How in the world?" asked the warden as he looked at the towering wall of liquid flames destroyed his wall killing his guards that he had just sent there. Then just as suddenly as it appeared in went back into the earth.

"What was that?" asked Sokka

"That was fire bending." said Mai

"What that was lava not fire." said Sokka as he looked the huge hole guards that had been in the yard had already surrounded the hole.

"Lava bending in an ancient and legendary form of bending that only the avatars could do, I always thought it was impossible." said Mai

"So maybe it's Aang." said Suki as two figures walked though the hole in the wall and either of them was Aang.

"Nice one Zuko." said Katara as she looked at the guards

"Stop right there." ordered a guard

"I believe it is your turn." Said Zuko and before her brother's eyes she jumped up in the air and did a round kick like a fire bender would of but instead of a wave of fire a wave of water appeared sending the guards flying back into the wall. Then the water froze making them stick to the wall.

"Katara?" asked Sokka as he looked at the woman who was his little sister.

"Sokka!" yelled Katara as she ran up and hugged her brother for the first time in six years. Meanwhile Zuko was watching smiling before he noticed the people standing beside Sokka and Suki.

"Mai?" asked Zuko

"Zuko." said Mai as she walked up and stood in front of Zuko

"It's good to see you Mai." said Zuko

"You too Zuko." said Mai as she hugged Zuko but he kept his hands to his sides.

"I believe we should get out of here." said Ty Lee

"Ya, we will caught up later, right now we need to get out of here." said Zuko as Katara and Sokka pulled apart.

"Wait we need to search the place for all we know Aang is here." said Zuko

"We will, you guys just get out." said Katara

"Wait we can help you." said Sokka

"Sokka, you would be more in the way then anything else so go." ordered Zuko as more guards came running at them.

"I am not going anywhere." said Sokka as he picked up one of the knocked out guard's sword. "I can still fight."

"Me, two." said Suki as she picked up a weapon. Mai was already going though the guard's things looking for weapons.

"Fine, hold the door and make sure everyone who can gets out." said Katara

"Even if they cross the bridge you made how will they get off the island?" asked Sokka

"There is a fire nation ship docked at the harbor we already took care of the guards there so lead them there." said Katara

"Alright." said Suki

"But don't get on our ride is the smaller ship." said Zuko

"Alright." said Ty Lee

"Shall we Katara?" asked Zuko

"Lets." said Katara as the two of them walked toward the running guards. The Guards launched their own waves of fire down range At Zuko. Zuko sent his own wave of blue fire that consumed the enemy fire. Katara ran toward the flames Zuko parted the flames just for her to run though once on the other side she send multiple water whips at the fire bending knocking all of them to the ground.

"Wow, they are amazing." said Suki as she watched Zuko and Katara whip the floor with the guards.

"Ya, I have never seen those water bending moves." said Sokka as his sister froze another guard to the wall.

"Those are fire bending moves." said Ty Lee

"They are?" asked Suki as a small stream of lava shot up by Zuko. Then he started to move his hands and the lava started to bend.

"Yes and it looks like Zuko is actually water bending that lava." said Ty Lee

"So Zuko is water bending and Katara is fire bending?" asked Suki

"In a way it seams to be." said Mai

"How is this possible?" asked the warden as he watched from his lookout as his guards kept falling down under the attacks of just two benders.

"Katara, instead of searching this whole place why don't we just ask?" asked Zuko as he knocked another guard to the ground.

"Alright." said Katara as she dropped all her water and lifted her hands toward the warden.

"What is she doing?" asked the warden as suddenly he lost all control in his bodies as Katara took control of the water inside every cell in his body, part of her training was learning to blood bend at anytime not just under the full moon. He started to rise up until he fell over the railing down toward the yard. Katara stopped him inches from the ground.

"Hello warden we meet again." said Zuko as the last guard fell.

"What do you want?" asked the warden

"Information." said Katara as he brother and their friends walked up to them.

"Katara are you blood bending?" asked Sokka

"Yes, I am." Said Katara "That means I could snap your neck warden."

"I will tell you anything!" yelled the warden

"Is the Avatar here?" asked Zuko

"No they split up the prisoners, my orders where to kill them if the avatar stepped out of line." Said the warden

"He is telling the truth they did split us up." said Sokka

"Alright then." said Katara as she dropped the warden the few inches to the ground.

"If we have to come back I'll break some bones." added Zuko "Come on lets get going."

**I know I normal update on Friday but I will be busy then so I updated early. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I have posted a pole so I would ask that you please go do that, thanks. Also please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The Truth is told**

"Sokka it's so good to see you." said Katara as she hugged her brother again but this time they were on the boat heading back to the island.

"It's great to see you." said Sokka

"We are finally free." said Ty Lee

"Not yet, the world is still under the control of the fire nation." said Zuko as he took control of steering the ship. "We will not be totally free until they are removed from the other nations."

"Ya, once we get Aang we can whip the floor with the fire nation." said Sokka

"If Aang couldn't do it last time what makes you think he will do it now?" asked Katara

"Katara…it's Aang he is the Avatar the master of all four elements." said Suki stunned to here Katara diss Aang.

"Believe me he isn't the master of the elements." said Zuko

"Zuko and I were taught by the true master of Fire and Water." said Katara

"Is that how you learned those moves?" asked Mai

"Yes." said Zuko

"That is were we are taking you." said Katara "You can rest there while Zuko and I find Aang and Toph."

"Wait we will go with you." snapped Sokka

"You just got of prison right now you need to rest up." said Katara

"No we need to get rid of the fire nation." said Suki

"Fine, how do you want to do this Zuko?" asked Katara

"Well we could go searching the world until we find Aang and Toph." Said Zuko

"That could take years." said Sokka

"That is why we need to search the records." said Zuko "With Aang in jail they have to supply him with food and pay the guards."

"So if we search the records we could find out were the supplies are going and we find Aang?" said Sokka

"Ya, the only problem is the records are storied were the laws are made." Said Zuko "So we will have to go either to the fire Nation records or my father's records."

"So we have to break into Azula's or Ozia's court?" asked Mai

"My father's records would have the most detail because he is the one who is really in control." said Zuko

"That is another reason why we should be the ones doing this." said Katara as she looked at the others "We can handle ourselves and we might not be able to protect you all the time."

"We can handle ourselves." said Sokka "And I am the big brother I'll watch over you."

Katara's eyes narrowed as his lips froze together. Sokka struggled to speak but nothing happened until Katara unfroze his lips.

"What was that for?" asked Sokka

"To show you that I can handle myself." said Katara as she glared at her brother.

"Katara." said Zuko

"What?" asked Katara

"We could use some speed." said Zuko "It would be best if we reach the coast before nightfall. There isn't much sleeping room on the boat."

"Alright." said Katara as she raised her hand and a massive wave formed around them pushing them toward the Earth Kingdom.

"Wow!" yelled Sokka as he looked at the wave.

"See, she doesn't need your protection." said Zuko "She can protect herself."

"Ya, but she is my little sister so it my job to protect her." Said Sokka

"_No that is my job." _ thought Zuko

"Fire Lord Azula!" yelled a massager as he ran into the chamber

"Fire Lord Azula is resting." said Saito "What is it?"

"Sir, the boiling rock has been attacked." Said the aid

"That was a lot faster then I believed possible." Said Saito

"Well sir, the warden reports that Water bender Katara and Prince Zuko attacked the prison." said the massager

"So do we have them now?" asked Saito

"No…they whipped the floor with all the guards." said the aid "According to the message Prince Zuko can now make blue fire and even lava bend."

"That is impossible." said Azula as she walked in.

"Azula…you should be resting." said Saito

"I can handle this." said Azula as she sat down "Now confirm this report however order more guards around the avatar. If it looks like he will escape, kill him."

"I will Fire Lord Azula." said the massager as he walked out.

"This may change the game." said Saito

"How so?" asked Azula "I find it impossible that my weakling brother could become as powerful as they say."

"He has gone missing for 6 years." said Saito "He may have been training all this time."

"If so it doesn't matter, deep down he is weak always have been always will be." said Azula

Darkness had fallen over the land as the boat landed on the beach. "Ok first step fire." Said Sokka as suddenly light appeared.

"You said something about fire?" asked Zuko as Sokka looked around to see Zuko's fist were on fire.

"Why don't you guys go get some fire wood and we will get some food unloaded." said Katara

"Alright." said Sokka as he and Zuko walked into the woods.

"Are you going to help me pick up any wood?" asked Sokka as he bent over and picked up another log.

"Do you want any light?" asked Zuko "Because if I pick up some wood then you lose your light."

"Fine." said Sokka as he picked up more wood.

"I noticed that Suki has a necklace on, does that mean you two finally got married?" asked Zuko

"No, we couldn't do it in prison." said Sokka

"So an engagement." said Zuko

"Ya, maybe after we finish with the fire nation." said Sokka

"I wouldn't wait if I were you." said Zuko as Sokka turned and looked at him. "You never know when your lose someone, you have to enjoy the time you have with them now."

"Katara, I have something I have to tell you." said Suki as they unloaded a small amount of food.

"What is it?" asked Katara

"Well that Sokka proposed to me in jail." said Suki as she showed her the necklace.

"Wow…" said Katara "I am so happy for the both of you."

"Ya, we aren't married yet." said Suki

"I just can't wait for Zuko to give me a ring." said Mai as Katara's heart stopped.

"A ring?" asked Suki

"Fire nation use rings not necklaces." said Mai

"Ya sort of like what Katara has on her finger." said Ty Lee as Mai's and Suki's eyes widened.

_"Crap."_ Thought Katara as the eyes of all three women turned toward her

"I bet you are happy to see Mai." Said Sokka

"In a way." said Zuko

"Well she is your girlfriend." Said Sokka

"She was." said Zuko

"Well I understand if you moved on, considering you thought she was dead." Said Sokka "But you can get back together with her now."

"Tell me Sokka, your girlfriend who became the moon. If she suddenly came back would you leave Suki for her?" asked Zuko

"No, I love Suki will all my heart." Said Sokka

"Then what makes you think I would leave my wife?" asked Zuko

"Your married?" asked Sokka "When?"

"About five weeks ago." Said Zuko

"Was it to that Earth Kingdom Girl?" asked Sokka

"Jin?" asked Zuko

"Ya."

"No, I haven't seen her since Ba Sing Se." said Zuko

"Then who?" asked Sokka

"You can be thick sometimes." said Zuko with a grin a Sokka looked at him "Think about it Katara and I have been training together for six years on an island alone."

"Wait are you saying you and my sister?" asked Sokka

"Yes." Said Zuko

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" yelled Sokka from the tree line

"Sounds like Zuko told Sokka." said Katara as she looked toward the tree line

"Told him what?" asked Ty Lee

"I guess there is no reason to try to hide it now." said Katara as she looked at the other woman "Zuko and I are married."

"For your shake I hope you are joking." said Mai as she pulled a throwing knife she took from a guard.

"Mai, there is no reason for this." said Ty Lee as suddenly Mai dropped the knife. "See we can talk this out."

"That wasn't her Ty Lee that was me." said Katara as Ty noticed that one of Katara's hands was moving. "I forced her to drop her knife."

"Katara…Sokka said you don't like blood bending so why are you doing it?" asked Suki

"As my master said it is just a tool, it is neither good nor bad, it is the person behind it that matters." said Katara "Now back to the subject at hand. Yes I am married to Zuko."

"Give him back!" yelled Mai as Katara gave control back of her arm.

"Mai…think about this until we saw you today we believed you and Ty Lee were dead." said Katara "Believe me, he blamed himself for your deaths but in time he moved on."

"You can't move on from true love!" yelled Mai

"Well he did." said Katara "Besides I don't think you ever really knew Zuko before we went though this training and I know you don't know him now."

"How dare you!" yelled Mai

"Mai, she does have a point." Said Suki "She and Zuko have been though spirits know what; they spent probably each day for six years together. It isn't surprising that they did fall in love."

"It doesn't matter she is water. He belongs with his own kind!" snapped Mai as she suddenly fell to the ground and a thin laver of ice formed around her body.

"Just for your knowledge Mai, the two sprit who trained us. The master of Fire Rhyu and the Master of water Uisce are mates." said Katara "So don't you dare say anything about people desisted to be apart because of the elements they bend. Now I am going to go see if Sokka has stopped trying to kill Zuko."

"Wait are you going to free me?" asked Mai

"Maybe when I get back, so think about what I said." said Katara as she walked into the woods.

"I am going to kill you!" yelled Sokka as he welded a large stick.

"You are going to kill me with a stick?" asked Zuko

"I will kill you with my bear hands!" yelled Sokka

"Sokka calm down." said Zuko "Let's talk this out."

"Talk…your probably sleeping with my sister!" yelled Sokka

"Married couples tend to do that Sokka." said Katara as she walked between her brother and her husband.

"You're not allowed to get married!" yelled Sokka

"Why?" asked Katara "After you turn 18 you're allowed to make your only choices in the Southern Water Tribe, I am 20 now so tell me why can't I be married."

"Well…" said Sokka "He is Fire Nation."

"Be careful Sokka I froze Mai to the ground when she basically said if you're a fire nation you should marry fire nation." said Katara

"Also you and Suki are of different nations." said Zuko

"Well we are not benders." said Sokka

"Why does that matter?" asked Katara

"MMMMM….." said Sokka as he tried to find an answer

"Pick up the fire wood and head back both of you." ordered Katara

"He can't if he does then the fire goes out." said Sokka as Katara glared at Zuko.

"Zuko…"

"Alright." said Zuko as he lowered his hand but the flames stayed in the same place.

"What this whole time I was picking up wood you were doing nothing!?" asked Sokka

"No, I was controlling the flame but I could have done that anyhow." said Zuko "I needed to be ready to move when you decided to attack me."

"Just hurry up you two." said Katara as she started walking away. Zuko stopped what he was doing and watched as Katara walked away.

"Hay stop watching my sister!" yelled Sokka. Katara stopped in her tracks turned around to look at Zuko.

"Hurry up you two." said Katara before she started walking back but this time she was moving her hips even more. Giving her husband a show and torturing her brother all at the same time.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Deal**

"That just isn't right." said Sokka as he looked at his sister as she slept using Zuko's chest as her pillow.

"Sokka, leave it alone." ordered Suki

"How can I he is sleeping with my sister." said Sokka

"They are married." said Suki

"That is the thing I can't understand, I thought she and Aang." said Sokka "I thought she and him would get together in the end."

"That kind of blows one of your reason to hate Zuko out of the water." said Suki as Sokka looked at her. "If you hate Zuko because he is from a different nation then you should hate Aang for the same reason or is it just because he is fire nation?"

"Maybe it is my old hate of the fire nation but they deserve it." said Sokka

"You do realize that right now there is just as many fire nation in our group as the other nations." said Suki as she looked at the sleeping Mai and Ty Lee. "I don't think Zuko, Mai or Ty Lee are your enemy. They are on our side."

"I know, it's just she is my little sister." said Sokka "And it's my job to protect her."

"Sokka, did you see her?" asked Suki "She is amazing, she is better then anything I ever seen and Zuko is just as good as her."

"That doesn't change the fact that she is my sister." said Sokka

"And that will never change, the only thing that changed is now it is Zuko's job to protect her and not yours." said Suki

"But who is going to protect her from him?" asked Sokka

"Judging from what I can see, she doesn't need protection from him." said Suki as she kissed Sokka. Soon they were in a full make out session with both their arms trying to get under the other's shirt.

"If you two are going to go any farther then at least go somewhere we can't see you." Said Katara suddenly as Suki and Sokka jumped apart.

"I didn't realize you where awake." said Suki

"The noise you two were making woke us up." said Zuko as he lifted his head off his pillow "So either go somewhere else or wait."

"We can wait." said Sokka as Suki nodded.

"Alright night." said Katara as she snuggled closer to Zuko.

Meanwhile across the world the 118 year old even though 100 of those years were locked inside an ice berg Avatar Aang had his feet up on the bed while he was doing pushups.

"Your doing push ups again twinkle toes?" asked Toph as she lied on her bed.

"Well there isn't much else I can do." said Aang as he bent the sweat off his tall lanky body. Over the years he had gotten away with small acts of bending like when the guard spilled his cup of water.

"It's been what 7 years now?" asked Toph as she sat up.

"No, it's been six years." said Aang as he looked across the hallway at Toph. Like him she had changed over the years, she now looked like a woman instead of a tomboy she used too. Though the years they had gotten new cloths after all they where VIP captives.

"Well it's kind of hard to know the passage of time when you can't see." said Toph

"Understandable." said Aang he heard the heavy metal door open.

"I heard that the boiling rock was attack." whispered a guard however Aang could still hear them. "Apparel it was prince Zuko and the avatar's water bender."

"It's hard to believe that two people could overpower everyone at the boiling rock." said the other guard

"Ya, I am having trouble believe that too. Maybe once I hear from one of my cousin I will know for sure." Said the first guard

"Your cousin?" asked the second guard

"He is a guard at the boiling rock." said the first guard.

"I see." Said the guard as the walked past Aang and kept going.

"Toph, the guard just said that Katara and Zuko attacked the boiling rock." said Aang happily

"Great, then bust us out." said Toph

"I can't do that." Said Aang

"And why not?" asked Toph "And don't say it's because you don't want to kill anyone."

"But I don't and you may get hurt." said Aang

"I don't care, we can risk it." said Toph

"Toph without your bending you can't really help and we don't know were we are." said Aang "For all we know we are on an island with no way off."

"You can just fly us out." Said Toph

"I don't have my staff and even then I don't think it would support both of us." said Aang

"Ah…right." Said Toph

"Maybe Avatar Ruko can help." said Aang. As he sat Indian style as he tried to contact Avatar Ruko across the world the rest of their gang neared the Serpent's past.

"There are differently not as many fire nation ships out here as there was during the war." Said Suki

"Why would they need to be out here?" asked Zuko as the giant walls of Ba Sing Se came into view. "They already have the world."

"What are we going to do first?" asked Ty Lee

"First, we need to get you all some different clothing." said Katara "You can't go around dressed in your prison uniforms."

"Shopping yes." said Ty Lee as she jumped around in the air. "Wait…how are we suppose to pay for cloths, we have no money."

"Don't worry. One thing about being friends with the master of the Earth is that she can actually bend metal out of the earth." said Zuko as he reached into a pouch located on his hip. Slowly he pulled out a gold coin. "Including gold."

"Avatar Aang it has been too long." said Ruko as Aang made contact with the spirit world.

"Avatar Ruko I was wondering if it was true, did Zuko and Katara finish their training?" asked Aang

"Yes, they have." said Ruko "I watched them attack the Boiling rock, they are amazing."

"Great, they got my friends out?" asked Aang

"Yes, everyone." said Ruko

"Then can you tell them were we are?" asked Aang

"Aang as you know Zuko and Katara are under the protection of the masters of the elements. No sprit can contact them without their approval." said Ruko

"I know but Sokka or Suki are not under their watch." said Aang "So you can contact them."

"Very true young avatar." said Ruko with a grin "That may work. Alright come with me."

Meanwhile in a small port city located just outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. Zuko waited for everyone to get done shopping. While he and Katara had everything they would need the others had only the rags on their backs so this met it was taking a lot longer then Zuko liked. Zuko looked around the town, it was packed with people from all the nations and on the surface everything looked calm. However just below it he could see the fire nation soldiers walking the streets in groups of two or four. He also noticed that everyone got out of the way for anyone wearing fire nation red.

"Sir, why do you have weapons?" asked a young fire nation soldier as he marched up to Zuko.

"Well I heard reports of rebels around Omashu." lied Zuko "So I decided to arm myself incase of attack."

"I see sir, what your business in this area is?" asked the soldier

"Me and my party came north looking for things to trade." said Zuko as he began to use the cover story of why a fire bender would travel with members of the water tribe and Earth Kingdom. "See I buy items in Ba Sing Se that I can sell for three times the cost in the south."

"I see sir." said the young soldier as Katara and the others came back in their new cloths. "You're traveling with members of the lower nations?"

"Who better to understand what they would want to buy then one of their own." said Zuko

"Very well, carry on sir." said the guard as he walked away.

"That was too close." said Zuko as he looked up at them. They looked almost as they did all those years ago. Sokka in his blue water tribe clothing, Suki had on a green version of the fire nation clothing she had worn. Mai and Ty Lee had even found clothing that suited their style.

"They didn't have that great of sections." said Ty Lee "I really wanted a new style."

"Its better then what you had on." said Mai

"Its them." said Aang as he and Ruko stood in spirit form just feet away from them. Aang looked at his friends but his eyes locked on Katara. "How do we contact them?"

"We need only to put a hand on them." said Ruko as the two of them walked toward the gang. However suddenly a ring of Fire surrounded them.

"What is going on?" asked Aang as suddenly everything changed. Gone was his friends, gone was the village even the sky had turned dark. Only the flames remained.

"Avatar Ruko…I thought we made ourselves clear." said a deep voice from the darkness. In the distance Aang could see a pair of golden eyes.

"Yes, we are not to communicate with Katara of the water tribe and Zuko of the fire nation." said Ruko

"You misunderstood." Said a new voice as floor turned into water but the flames kept burning. Across from the golden eyes a pair of deep blue eyes appeared "You are not to communicate with our students by contacting their friends."

"Your students?" asked Aang "Are you two the masters of Fire and Water?"

"Yes. I am Rhyu master of fire." Said the first voice

"I am his mate Uisce master of water."

"Please or great spirits let me contact my friends let me." said Aang

"You miss understand again young Avatar." said Rhyu "We are not your friend if it was up to us, we would have killed off the avatar a long time ago."

"But we bring balance to the world." said Aang

"No you bring false balance." said a new voice as a large mount of earth appeared. Along with forest green eyes.

"And Zuko and Katara understand that now." Said another voice as the wind began blowing and a pair of white eyes appeared.

"We are in the presents of all four masters of the elements young Avatar." said Rhyu "These are possibly the strongest spirits in the spirit world."

"Yes, and we have been waiting for the correct time to carry out our plan." said Rhyu "The downfall of the Avatar."

"What?" asked Aang "Without the avatar the war broke out, surly you don't want that?"

"It was because of the fact that there is only one master that the war broke out." Said Cruinne

"Yes, the power of all four elements should never have been put into one person." said Awyr "We must divide it up."

"One super master of each element." said Rhyu "That way their will always be at least one protector of the world."

"How can you do that when I am the last Air bender?" asked Aang

"Katara asked the same question." said Uisce "And you are correct you are the last known air bender but there are hundreds of others that are unaware of their history."

"What?" asked Aang

"You are not the last air bender." Said Awyr "You are however the last human who knows how to bend."

"That is your mission once you are free." Said Rhyu "To rebuild and retrain the Air nation and then one of your students will be chosen by Awyr to join Katara and Zuko as masters of their elements."

"Also I will train Toph in the ways of Earth bending." said Cruinne "It will the masters of these elements who will guard the world."

"Oh great sprits if I may." said Aang "I don't want to point out a problem with your plan but the people look up to the Avatar as the one to keep the balance. It would be wrong to take that away from them."

"We told you that it will be the 4 masters who will keep the balance." Said Awyr

"And that is all and good, but the people also need to feel contacted to each other." said Aang "There would be no one to link the people of the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom or the Water tribe to the Air nomads. It is the avatar that create that link between the nation."

"What would you have us do Avatar Aang?" asked Awyr as he nodded in agreement

"Have the four masters and have the avatar." said Aang "That way the Avatar can keep the balance and the masters can keep it while he is either to young, too old or dead."

"That is a fair plan." said Rhyu "However there will be rules."

"What sort of rules?" asked Ruko

"Simpley put, the avatar can never learn from the masters." said Rhyu "That way the Avatar doesn't become to powerful."

"That seams fair." said Aang

"Then we are agreed." said Rhyu as the other masters nodded in agreement.

"Now can you let me contact my friends?" asked Aang

"No, they have to find you on their own." said Uisce "But do not fear it will be soon."

"Now go Avatar Aang." Said Rhyu as all four elements closed in on him. The next thing he saw was Toph sitting on her bed. He was back in his cell.

"That was a lot easier then I thought." Said Sokka as the six of them walked though the lower levels of Ba Sing Se. There were a lot of troops down here but few fire nation citizens. High above them was a massive fleet of airships and war balloons waiting to respond to anything.

"The lower level is the easy bit." said Zuko "We should find a hotel to rest for the night."

"There is one." said Ty Lee

"Zuko didn't you say you used to live around here?" asked Suki

"Yes, this neighborhood I believe." said Zuko as the entered the hotel "They changed things so much I can't be for sure."

"Hello there can I help you." said a young woman behind a desk as she looked up. She was about their age, with her black hair pulled back in two long ponytails and her green eyes locked on Zuko.

"Yes, we need three rooms." Said Sokka but the woman didn't move she just looked at Zuko.

"Lee?" asked the woman as she looked at Zuko. Zuko's eyes widen as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Jin."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, if I went to Ba Sing Sa I had to bring back Jin. Now I hope you have a fun Halloween I know I will. Thank you all for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 We Meet Again**

For a minute no one spoke. "Umm what is going on?" asked Ty Lee "Do you know her Zuko?"

"Zuko?" asked Jin "His name is Lee…wait a second why are you dressed as fire nation?"

"Because he is one." Said Mai as Zuko glared at her. "What, I am not passing a knife thrower again."

"Your fire nation." said a stunned Jin

"Yes." said Zuko as Jin's eyes narrowed.

"Well that explains how you were able to light all those candles on our date." said Jin with hate in her voice.

"You used to date her?" asked Katara

"It was one date when my uncle and I were in hiding in the lower ring." said Zuko hoping that his wife would remember when he told her about Jin.

"I see." said Katara as she remembered him telling her about Jin, he hadn't talked a lot about her but then again she didn't talk about Jet that often.

"Well here are your rooms." said Jin as she slammed three keys on the counter. Zuko quickly paid as they walked up a flight of stairs toward the rooms. Jin watched as they disappeared up the stairs. The moment she heard the doors close she entered a small back room.

"At least we all have our own rooms." said Katara

"Ya, I just don't want to hear your brother and Suki." said Zuko as he sat on the bed taking his shoes off.

"Well if he hears us then he may try to bust the door down." said Katara as she walked over to Zuko. Slowly she sat on her husband's lap.

"Then we will just have to keep it down." said Zuko as he began kissing his wife's neck. Unaware that they were being watched

"Remember the male is the fire bender." said one of the masked men.

"What about the woman?" asked the second masked man

"Jin said she is a knife thrower, so take her hands out." said the first

"Alright let's do this." said the first as he went toward the door. With on movement he kicked in the wooden door. Instantly Katara and Zuko looked up from their bed as three masked man entered their room. Zuko jumped to his feet blue fire forming at fists. Before anyone of them could act the stone floor shot up grabbing Zuko's fists and pulling him to his knees. Meanwhile the wall came up and grabbed Katara's arms and legs.

"You just made a huge mistake." said Zuko

"The only mistake was you fire nation scum ever being born." said one of them

"No, you just attacked the wrong fire bender." said Zuko as suddenly the stone around his arms became red hot. Soon they had become lava, the Earth bender's eyes widened as Zuko stood up the lava dancing around him as if it was water around a water bender. He looked over toward Katara as the stones that held her in place turned into lava freeing her to pull water out of the air into her own weapon.

"I thought she was suppose to be a knife thrower." said one of the man

"Wrong woman." said Katara as she sent the one man flying into the wall with a water whip.

Suddenly another man walked in "I'll handle these two."

"Boss are you sure." said one of them.

"Yes, remember I used to work with the avatar." said the man.

"Wait a second who are you?" asked Zuko

"Why would I tell you Fire Nation?" asked the man as he got into an Earth bending stance

"Because we were the avatar's fire and water bending teachers." said Katara

"Katara…Zuko?" asked the man

"You know our names now who are you?" asked Zuko

It's me." said the man as he pulled of the mask to show his facial hair and deep green eyes. "Haru."

"Haru?" asked Katara with a smile "It's been far too long."

"Yes, it has." said Haru

"Sir what is going on?" asked one of the masked man.

"We just tried to kidnap the Avatar's fire bending and water bending masters." said Haru "So we are all on the same side."

"He is a fire bender?!" yelled one of the man

"But he fights along side the avatar." said Haru "Are you here to kill the Phoenix king?"

"No, we need to get Aang and Toph out before that can happen." Said Zuko

"Ya, we don't want them to kill Aang because of what will did to either Ozia or Azula." said Katara

"That is understandable." Said Haru "Then why are you here?"

"To search my father's records for where they are holding Aang." said Zuko

"I see just a few more questions why are two sharing a bed together?" asked Haru

"Married couples tend to do that." Said Katara as Haru's eyes widened.

"You two are married?" asked Haru

"Why is everyone always surprised by that?" asked Zuko

"Maybe it is because you two would always fight like cats and dogs." said Haru "But half the things I see now a day wouldn't have seen possible back then."

"What were you even trying to do?" asked Zuko

"Kidnapped you and hold you for ransom." Said Haru "Then use the ransom to feed the poor."

"That isn't all is it?" asked Zuko

"We also fund some attacks against the fire nation and those who support them." Said Haru "Come on lets talk down stairs."

"I think we would rather change first." Said Zuko as Haru noticed that both Zuko and Katara were over half way underdressed.

"Probably smart." said Haru

"You might as well wake up Sokka and the others." said Katara

"Tell them to get Mai and Ty Lee up since they don't know you." said Zuko

"Alright meet downstairs in five minutes." said Haru as he closed the door.

Five minutes later Katara and Zuko walked down stairs only to find Haru talking to Jin. "What?" asked Jin "He is the avatar's fire bender Teacher?"

"Yes, he is on our side." said Haru

"So this was all a set up, Fire Nation check in and they don't check out?" asked Zuko as Jin looked at him.

"basically it's partly my fault for bulging in on you and Katara." Said Haru "When Jin said Zuko I didn't think it was you."

"Zuko is actually a common name in the Fire Nation." said Zuko

"Well not a common as Lee." Said Katara as Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee and Mai came down."

"Wait I thought you were with the knife thrower?" asked Jin

"No, we used to date but I am married to Katara." Said Zuko

"She is the Avatar's water bending teacher right?" asked Jin

"Yes." said Katara as she held out her hand. Jin took it.

"Haru talked about you and all the time he spent with you team." Said Jin

"Haru we could us your help in breaking into the records." Said Zuko

"Ya, we can do that." said Haru

"It would be best if we get in without them knowing that we were there." said Katara "We don't want to move Aang."

"I suggest we go in tomorrow night." said Haru "Our spy on the inside says that the Phoenix King is leaving tomorrow afternoon for the Fire Nation."

"Going to go see my sister then." said Zuko "That isn't normal, he hates traveling."

"Ya, normally it is her that comes to him." said Haru "We don't know what is going on with her but at the moment it seams that her husband is running the fire nation."

"Azula got married?" asked Zuko

"Ya, to a General Saito of the Black Dragon Squad." said Haru

"The Black Dragon Squad." said Zuko as he leaned back rubbing his temples.

"What is the Black Dragon Squad?" asked Sokka

"Basically Imagine an entire Army unit made out of people like Azula." said Zuko as Sokka's eyes widened "They give no mercy nothing not even kids who are still in their cribs are left alive after they march through an area."

"They now tend to bust down doors in the middle of night searching for rebels." said Jin "They even bust down or door on our wedding night."

"You too are married?" asked Zuko as he looked back and fourth between

"Did you think I would wait for you? Mr. It's complicated" asked Jin

"No, and I wouldn't want you too." said Zuko

"So what have you two been doing this entire time?" asked Haru "Were did you learn to turn rock into fire?"

"That is a long story." said Katara

"I'll put some tea on." said Jin as she headed toward the kitchen as the others sat down at the table.

"I'm going to bed." said Mai as she headed back up the stairs.

"So were did you learn that?" asked Haru

"From our masters." said Katara

"Your masters?" asked Haru

"Basically we are the students of the original masters of the elements." Said Zuko as Haru raised an eyebrow "The spirits who brought bending to the world."

"So you went straight to the source?" asked Sokka

"Yes, and believe me we are nothing compared to them." said Zuko "However we are far better then any other human bender."

"They could still overwhelm you with numbers." Said Haru as Jin came back with tea for everyone.

"Sorry I am no were near as good as your uncle." Said Jin with a smile as Zuko lowered his head. "What is it something I said?"

"It's just Zuko doesn't know if his Uncle is alive or dead." Said Katara

"I haven't seen him since the comet came." said Zuko "I was kind of hoping that someone around here would know since we was last seen here."

"Sorry I spent that entire day hiding underground praying that it would end and that good would win." said Jin before she lowered her head. "I only got one of those things."

"We are here to get the other." said Katara

"I have always dreamed about what true peace would be like, I mean it's been over a hundred years of war and occupation." said Jin "It seams like everyday people just give up hope and just surrender themselves to fire nation rule."

"That is mainly the ruling class." said Haru "The people in the upper ring want to stay there so they decide it is better to keep their power and prestige then it is to fight for their freedom."

"Ya, some of the upper families are starting to marry into the lower members of the fire nation nobles." said Jin "They are betraying their nation by doing that."

"Jin that may not be the case all the time." said Katara "Just because I am married to Zuko does that mean I betrayed the Water Tribe. You can't say that someone is betraying their nation if they are married to someone they love."

"But this isn't that, they are marrying just for political power." said Jin

"That is probably the case 99% of the time but you can't say that all of them are doing that." said Katara

"I guess your right but still, in most cases it doesn't fit right for me." Said Jin

"Let's change subjects." said Ty Lee "Zuko, Katara how did you two end up together, like when was your first kiss?"

"I don't want to hear about that." said Sokka as he tried to stand up only to get pulled back down by Suki.

"You will sit here and listen because Katara is your sister and Zuko is your brother-in-law." said Suki with such force that Sokka sat there and listened.

The next afternoon they gathered around a table in a small back room. "As you can see, the records are stored in a relatively unguarded section of the places." Said Haru

"You call 25 guards as unguarded." said Sokka

"Considering the fact that they are not black Dragon Squad members then yes." said Haru

"25 we can handle easily considering we will have surprise." said Katara "How are we going to get in?"

"There is a large storm train that run right under the records. From there we can Earth Bend all the up to the metal plate that covers the entire base of the places."

"Why would they place a metal barrier?" asked Ty Lee

"Because apart from Toph no one can bend metal." said Haru

"I can cut though the metal." said Zuko

"That is what I hoped, and then we can Earth Bend the few feet that is left to the floor of the record room." said Haru

"Sounds good." said Zuko

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Ty Lee.

"Nothing." said Haru as he bent a hole down into a sublevel. Katara could already hear the water from the piles that supplied the massive city with water. "It should take as a few hours to reach the point so we should start now."

"All right." said Zuko as they walked down the stone steps into the dark sublevel.

"Haru please be careful." Said Jin as the two of them stood up in the hotel for a bit longer.

"I will." said Haru as he kissed Jin before joining the others in the sub levels.

**Well I hope you had a good Halloween and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks. Wilkins75.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Return to Pain**

"This place smells." said Sokka as they walked though the dirty water.

"It's a storm drain what do you expect?" asked Katara as she walked past to her brother's surplice she was walking on top of the water.

"How are you doing that?" asked Suki

"I turn the water under me to Ice letting me walk across the water." said Katara

"Keep it down, we are near the places." said Haru as a large metal gate appeared in the darkness. Its thick metal bars strong enother to stop all but the water from going though.

"Zuko your up." said Sokka as Zuko walked forward, He put his pointer finger up against one of the flames as white hot fire appeared in a small point. Slowly he started to cut the metal. The white hot flames cut though the bar very quickly he cut free five more bars.

"We are in." said Zuko as he went though the hole.

"Alright it shouldn't be much longer." said Haru as they headed deeper into the tunnels. Suddenly Haru stopped and bent an opening in the roof to show a large metal plate "Alright this should be the spot."

Once again Zuko cut a hole in the metal opening up to what looked like a lower level storage room. "All right we are in." said Zuko as he pulled himself up. Haru quickly made a set of stairs that let the others enter the storage room.

"We should be in the wine cellar." Said Haru

"Yep." said Sokka as he pulled a bottle of wine off one of the racks.

"Good then the records should be above us to third room on the right." Said Haru

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Katara as they walked up the stone staircase and toward the well light hallway. Zuko picked around the corner to see two guards standing by a large Wooden door.

"Mai can you take them out?" asked Zuko

"Easly." said Mai as she pulled two knifes from her cloths. In one fluid motion she threw the knifes hitting both of them in helmets but they passed out from the blow. "I must be rusty." said Mai as she picked the knifes off the ground.

"That is ok." said Suki as Sokka looked into the room to see no one was in there. "We are clear."

"Alright Mai, Ty Lee watch the door." said Zuko

"Alright what about the bodies?" asked Ty Lee

"Why don't you tie them up in the wine cellar." said Zuko

"Maybe though some wine on the floor, make it look like they got drunk." said Sokka

"Ty Lee take care of the first one, I'll take care of any guard that come around the corner." said Mai as she pulled knives out of her pocket.

"All right." said Ty Lee as she started to drag the man down the hallway. "Man he is heavy."

"Just take your time." said Mai "The records are massive it will take a while."

"This will take forever." said Sokka as he pulled another scroll off the shelf.

"Just look for anything about Aang." said Katara before she noticed that Zuko was still on his first scroll. "Zuko what is it? Did you find something?"

"Maybe."

"Yes, it is a record about my mother." said Zuko as Katara's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Katara

"Yes, it seams that she was picked up by one of Azula's patrols." said Zuko

"Does it say where they put her?" asked Katara as Zuko kept on reading.

"Sort of it just says she was moved to maximum prison number 277." said Zuko as his eyes widened again "Along with the Avatar."

"What?" asked Suki

"Yes, it says that my mother is in the same prison as Aang." said Zuko

"You said prison number 277?" asked Sokka

"Yes."

"Well here are the records for the prisoner." said Sokka as he pulled a scroll marked prison number 277.

Quickly Sokka opened the scroll showing a map of world with a large dot located just south of the fire nation southern coast. "All right take both scrolls." said Haru as they headed toward the door. Suddenly the door came crashing down and a large group of fire nation soldiers entered the room.

"Crap." said Katara as she pulled some what out of the air. "They must have gotten past Mai and Ty Lee."

"In a way." said Mai as she walked in beside one of the fire nation guards. "I alerted the guards."

"What?" asked Zuko "You betrayed us?"

"No you betrayed me Zuko!" yelled Mai "I was in prison for 6 years because of my love for you and you betray me by going ahead and marrying a water bender."

"Mai, I can't understand what you went though but you have to understand I thought you were dead." said Zuko as he looked at Mai "And then I fell in love with Katara."

"Then you can die with her." said Mai as she pulled a knife. "I missed the guards on propose."

"You wanted them to live so that they could inform the other guards." said Suki

"Correct now surrender you are outnumbered." Said a head guard

"Outnumbered." said Zuko with a small laugh "You don't understand we are always outnumbered and it hasn't stopped us before so why would it stop us now?"

"Take them down!" yelled the guard as a wave of fire shot out. Zuko Quickly sent out his own.

"We have to fall back to the tunnel." said Zuko

"Why don't we just fight our way out?" asked Sokka as he pulled his sword.

"Because of the fact that they may have Ty Lee." said Katara as the fire from Zuko's and the guard's attacks turned the library into an inferno. "Zuko open the door."

With that order Zuko parted the flames but when that happened a series of knifes came shooting through the opening all aimed at Katara. Katara quickly formed ice balls around the knives which fell to the ground harmless. Katara looked up to see Mai standing there her arm extended in a throwing stance.

"Lets see you dodge all these." said Mai as she reached into her coat. However before she could pull more knives the earth shook so hard that the guards had to fall to their knees.

"Take them!" yelled Haru has he counted to shift the earth under the guards. Katara quickly water whipped all the guards and froze them to the wall. At the same moment Zuko put out the flames.

Mai struggled to free herself from the ice as the gang walked by. Katara stopped in front of her. "I will get you for this!" yelled Mai. Everyone was stunned as Katara gave Mai a right hock that sent blood flying out of Mai's mouth.

"Note to self don't get on your bad side." said Sokka

"Yep." said Zuko as Ty Lee came running down the hall way.

"Guys we have to go they know we are here!" yelled Ty Lee then she saw Mai frozen on the wall out like a light. "Why is Mai on the wall?"

"She betrayed us." said Zuko "She was the one who warned the guards."

"What?"

"Lets get going Mai, knows where I live and I need to get my wife out of the prison." said Haru as they headed toward the opening. An hour later they came up the hole and into the hotel.

"Where is Mai?" asked Jin

"She betrayed us, go pack your things we will have to move to the safe house." Said Haru as Jin nodded her head before running off.

"Sorry about this Haru." Said Zuko as he placed a hand on Haru's shoulder

"It isn't your fault. Just go get Aang out." said Haru "We will be fine, we have three safe house spread out all over the city. Just get out of here now."

"Thank you." said Katara as the gang went outside only to see at least a dozen of the large war airships all heading toward them.

"Looks like Mai told them were we are." Said Sokka as one of the airships came down low and started to send fire balls at them.

"I'll take care of this." said Zuko as he sent a massive ball of fire toward the airship. The fireball consumed the ship. The other air ships flew higher so that they wouldn't fall inside Zuko's attack range. With them so high up they lost sight of their targets in the winding corridors that made up the lower ring.

"What are we going to do, they will have the enter city on lockdown and they will have the boat on lockdown." said Ty Lee

"It will take time for them to lock down the city so if we hurry we might just make it before they reach the boat." said Zuko

Later that day high above the Earth a fleet of Air ships headed toward the Fire Nation. Inside the largest of the airships sat Phoenix King Ozia. He held a glass of wine in his hand as he finished his lunch. Suddenly a knock came from the door. "Enter." said Ozia as an aid walked in.

"Sir a massager hawk just came from Ba Sing Se." said the aid

"What is it?" asked Ozia

"Sir, the royal records were broken into by Prince Zuko, the water bender Katara and the missing prisoners from the boiling rock." Said the aid

"The next words out of your moth better be that we have them." said Ozia as he placed his glass down.

"Sorry my king but no, we probably wouldn't even had known they were there unless one of them, Mai hadn't betrayed them and alerted us."

"Why would Mai betray Zuko?" asked Ozia "I believe she loves him."

"Well it would seam that your son got married during the years he was gone." said the aid

"Who?" asked Ozia

"The water bender Katara." said the aid as Ozia's eyes widened and flames burst around his fist.

"What!" yelled Ozia

"Your son is married to a water bender."

"I always knew that he was a weakling and that he was a fool for joining with the avatar but I never believed it possible that he would dishonor his nations as far as to marry one so weak as a water bender peasant." said Ozia "No matter we now know and we can kill them."

"Sir, the commander of Ba Sing Se has the city on lock down, he hopes to keep them trapped inside the city."

"Then he is a fool there is no way to lock that city down." Said Ozia "Send the order out I want the guards doubled at the prison and have it go into lock down."

"Yes, sir." said the aid as he ran off to carry out the order.

"_We have to kill him now before he can pollute my bloodline with the dirt that is another nation." _ thought Ozia _"He has dishonored his nation, his people and his family for the last time." _

Meanwhile Zuko and the others were walking down the road toward the village were they had stored the boat. They had made it through a side gate just before it was locked down.

"Ty Lee are you alright?" asked Sokka

"I should have known something was wrong, Mai is my best friend I should have known." said Ty Lee

"Ty Lee, it isn't your fault you can't blame yourself for this." Said Zuko "It is Mai's choose and it is her who must carry the burden of her choose."

"Who you sounded like your uncle." said Ty Lee

"That is what I said to Rhyu when he told me that." said Zuko

"They know about your master's now." said a worried Suki "Won't they attack them?"

"First they don't know were they are and even if they did, the island and all water around it fall under their protection." said Zuko "They could crush any fleet that is sent against them."

"Right now we have to get to Aang and the others." said Katara as their boat came into sight.

"Looks like we made it." said Suki with a smile.

"There is no way are that luckily." said Zuko as he looked around. He quickly spotted a man standing at a food stand. The only problem was the fact that this peasant man dressed in Earth nations rags had on fire nation army shoes. "They are watching the boat."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sokka "We could just steal another boat."

"No, that boat is faster then any other boat." resounded Katara "and we to get there as fast as possible."

"Then there is no choose we walk into their trap." said Zuko as he walked forward until he right behind the fire nation soldier dressed as a poor farmer. In one quick motion he shoved the man into the cart, he fell down. He quickly stood up and shot a fireball at Zuko.

"Nice try but we saw you." said Zuko as he broke the flames up.

"You may have seen me but did you see them?" asked the soldier as a line of archers appeared along the far bank. They started firing their arrows only to have them hit the massive wall of water Katara had called up from the river. Then in one movement she sent the 25 foot tall wave crashing up against the archers.

"Did you see that?" asked Zuko to the wide eyed soldier. "Now we will be leaving."

With that the soldier just stood their as the gang got onto the boat and disappeared down the river toward the open ocean.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, yes Mai betrayed them because she couldn't have Zuko. I believe she only sided with them at the boiling rock because of her love for Zuko take that away she has no reason to work with the Avatar's gang. Thanks for the review and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Reunion **

"So what do you know of this place?" asked Sokka as they raced across the ocean

"No idea." said Zuko "But you can bet that there will be a lot of soldiers there waiting for us."

"That is a fact." said Suki as they entered the entered the open ocean. "Katara have you thought about you are going to tell Aang about you and Zuko?"

"No…all I know is that it is going to be bad." said Katara

"I known that for a while." said Zuko "And I just want to see my mother again. I wonder what my mother will think of me and what I have done."

"She will be proud." said Katara "I am just worried about what she will think of me."

"Don't worry." said Zuko with a smile.

The next morning Ozia was walking down the gangplank to the raised platform that stood above the harbor of the Fire Nation Capital. Standing there was his son-in-law Saito. "I am sorry Phoenix King Ozia but Fire Lord Azula is resting." said Saito as he bowed to Ozia.

"That is understandable. My ex-wife was sick almost every morning when she was with child." said Ozia as he and Saito started walking toward the waiting carriage. "That is why I came to you for our meeting instead of you coming to me."

"And I thank you for that." said Saito as a slave opened the door.

"I bring news about Zuko."

"What news?" asked Saito

"It would seam that we need to remove him before he has a kid, because that kid would have the rights to the throne before yours and Azula's child." Answered Ozia as the carriage started down the road toward the places.

"He is married?" asked Saito as Ozia nodded "The water bender right."

"Correct." said Ozia "We must redouble our efforts to find and kill both him and his wife."

"Yes, sir."

"I already sent orders out to have the force around the avatar increased." said Ozia

"That prison is in the middle of a black dragon squad training base." said Saito "It is unlikely that Zuko can get in and get out with being killed or captured. That isn't even counting the massive number of normal troops based there; he will have to go up against an army to get in."

"That base is massive." said Sokka as he looked over the crest of a hill to see a massive army base under with thousands of solders, tanks. Along the high metal walls stood lines of guards and loaded trebuchets and catapults. In the center of the base stood a large building with an even higher wall and more guards and weapons surrounding it.

"That must be the prison." said Zuko

"Any idea's on how to get in?" asked Suki "Because I don't think we can take all of those."

"Well we could but a lot of people would die on both sides." said Katara

"Why don't we make some notice." said Sokka as the others looked at him as he quickly laid out his plan.

Meanwhile Aang sat in his cell bouncing a small ball that one of the few nice guards had given him off the wall. Suddenly he found himself sitting in front of a pair of golden eyes.

"Avatar Aang." said Rhyu

"What is it?" asked Aang

"The day has come." said Rhyu as Aang returned to cell just in time to hear the alarm go off. As a giant wall of water came crashing into the harbor tearing apart the ships in the harbor. The soldiers rushed toward the harbor and toward the one coming threat, however the real threat was from behind. Two lines of molten lava shot up cutting the prison off from all outside forces.

"We are under attack!" yelled a Black dragon squad member as they started to form their defense line. Meanwhile the soldiers who were not trapped on the other side of Zuko's wall of Lava had to deal with Katara and the others.

"Ty Lee stay with Zuko." ordered Katara as she looked back at her husband who hand his hands raised in the air keeping the wall of lava up "He can't really fight while he is in that stance."

"Alright." said Ty Lee as she got into a stance.

Katara made quick work of the guards outside the prison and soon the gates of the prison came crashing down. When the large metal gates came crashing down there stood a line of soldier dressed in black armor.

"Surrender." Ordered the lead guard

"You are the ones who should surrender." said Katara

"Then die." said the guard as electricity danced around all the soldiers. Just as they were about to fire Katara blood bended two of the soldiers around so they faced the sides of other black dragon members. When Katara fired their lightening bolt it ripped though the guards killing them.

"Katara you killed them?" asked Suki stunned by Katara's actions.

"Yes, they should of surrendered." said Katara as she walked toward the black dragon members "Where is the avatar and Toph."

"I will not talk." said one of them.

"Alright." said Katara and with one quick movement she snapped the soldier's neck before turning to the other one. "Now I ask again where are they?"

"Cell block one." said the soldier

"Very good, now were is Ursa?" asked Katara

"Cell block two." said the soldier.

"Thank you." said Katara as she knocked the guard out.

"Katara how could you kill these people?" yelled Sokka

"They were about to kill us, I just stopped them before they could do what they want." said Katara "Come on we have to get everyone out."

Aang could hear the sounds of battle raging outside the prison as guards rushed to the door waiting for the enemy come in. When the large metal door came crashing down the guards didn't wait to see who it was they just flooded the corridor with flames. When it cleared Katara stood there untouched as a protective layer of water rolled off her. Before they could act Water whips came crashing down on the guard's head.

"Katara!" yelled Aang

"It's good to see you Aang." said Katara as she looked around to see Toph standing by the cell door. "You to Toph."

"Get us out of here." Ordered Toph with one quick movement Katara froze the water inside the lock busting the lock and opening the prison cells.

"Sokka, Suki get them out of here." said Sokka

"Why aren't you coming with us?" asked Aang

"There is one more person I need to get." said Katara as she walked out the door.

"Who is she getting?" asked Aang

"We will tell you latter, we need to go." said Sokka come on lets go.

"Will someone tell me were to go?" asked Toph

"Can't you see?" asked Suki

"They took away my bending and as such my sight." said Toph

"Alright just hold me hand." said Aang as he put his hand into Toph's hand.

"Alright." said Toph as they started heading out.

Meanwhile Katara was busting down another door, this time there was no guards waiting for her, they had fallen trying to stop them from taking Aang. She walked toward the only cell only to see a middle age woman sitting on a bed. She had her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail; her bangs framed her golden eyes. In a lot of ways she looked like an older version of Azula only the eyes told the truth, there was no hate in those golden eyes.

"Fire Lady Ursa?" asked Katara as the woman stood up; she was maybe a hair shorter then Katara.

"A long time ago, yes." said Ursa "Who are you?"

"Sorry we don't have time for small talk." said Katara as she broke the lock. "However Zuko is waiting to see you again."

"Zu…ko." said Ursa stunned to hear his name.

"Yes, he is right outside the building keeping the fire nation way, so that you along with the Avatar can break out." Said Katara

"I heard the avatar was here but I never seen him." said Ursa

"Well your meet him and your son soon but first let's get you out of here." said Katara

Aang ran out of the prison and was stunned by what he saw, two massive walls of lava covered him on both sides. "What are you waiting for!" yelled Zuko as he stood in a stance holding the flames up. "Get to the boat!"

"Come on Aang!" yelled Suki as Aang snapped back to reality before he kept on running. Just as Aang passed Zuko Katara came out with Ursa at her side for a moment Zuko almost let go of his bending to run over and hugged his mother.

"Follow the others, they will lead you to a ship and toward freedom." said Katara

"What are you two going to do?" asked Ursa

"Zuko let it go." said Katara as Zuko nodded his head and in one movement he brought down his lava as a rain of fire over the entire base. However with the wall down so was their defense. Instantly the soldiers who were not on fire began sending fire attacks back. Katara formed a wall of water that took the blows with easy. That is until three lighting bolts hit it.

"Fall back!" ordered Zuko as he sent blue fire down range. "Head to the boat mom." For a moment Ursa didn't move, she didn't want to leave her son again. Then she saw how Zuko and the woman were fighting almost as if they were one. At one moment Zuko sent out a wave of fire at knee high level. At the same moment the water bender sent an attack at chest height there was no were for the enemy to dodge as the water hit him up high and the fire down low.

"Go!" yelled Katara as she threw ice spears at the approaching Black dragon members. It was then that Ursa turn and ran following the others toward the ocean.

"Alright get in." said Ty Lee as she helped everyone get into the boat. She could hear the sounds of the approaching battle as Zuko and Katara fought an entire base to cover their friend's retreat. Suddenly a woman until recently she thought to be dead came running toward the boat.

"Ty Lee?" asked Ursa

"Yes, Lady Ursa get on." said Ty Lee as Zuko and Katara appeared still fighting off the base's soldiers and now their siege weapons and fire tanks had entered the fight.

"Zuko cover me." Ordered Katara as Zuko shot a lightening bolt at a nearby tank hitting it right in the turret knocking it out.

"Go ahead." Said Zuko as Katara pulled one of her strongest moves. Out of the water rose a dragon made totally out of water, this dragon was massive larger then the fire nation war ships that sat in the nearby harbor. The fire nations soldiers backed up in the shadow of this massive water dragon. Katara moved the water around to form the body of the massive dragon. Then in one movement she opened it's mouth to scar the already frighten soldiers, already a few had turned tail and ran and they never saw it coming as the Katara unleashed her attack. The dragon flew over her friends and came crashing down on top of the enemy lines forming a giant tidal wave that swallowed up the entire base and half the island in one move.

"Wow!" said Aang as he looked at the attack

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" yelled Toph

"Katara just whipped out the entire base." said Aang as he looked toward Katara just in time to see her begin to fall.

"Katara!" yelled Aang as he jumped out of the boat and ran toward Katara to try and caught her. However she fell instead into Zuko's arms.

"Katara, you know Uisce said you aren't ready for that move." Said Zuko

"I pulled it off didn't I?" asked Katara

"Yes, you did and now you can't walk can you?" said Zuko

"That is what I have you for." answered Katara as Zuko shook his head before picking Katara up in his arms.

"Zuko what are you doing?" asked Aang

"What does it look like?" asked Zuko

"It looks like your carrying Katara." said Aang "That is my job."

"Just get on the boat Aang." ordered Katara as to Aang's horror she placed her head under Zuko's neck.

It was the image of Zuko carrying this water tribe woman, Katara that hit Ursa the most. She knew who the woman was now. She recalled the fact that Katara had on a fire nation style wedding ring when she had busted her out of jail and now she could see the ring on her son's finger. They matched. She had just met her daughter-in-law. Ursa could only help but smile as they headed out to sea.

**Well the gang is back together. That is the good news. Bad news the next two weeks or so is going to be very busy for me. With projects and finals so I am not sure when or if I will be able to update again. Sorry. In the mean time I have posted on my profile four clips of stories that are in the front running to be written next. So please read them and vote in a poll I set up. You can also send me a message telling me what you think. Well Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Wilkins75. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Return **

Katara awoke to find Aang hanging over her. Katara pushed Aang back as she pushed Aang back so hard that he almost fell off the boat. "Nice to see your up." said Zuko as he guided the boat.

"How long?" asked Katara as she rubbed her temples.

"Only about an hour." said Aang with a smile as he hugged Katara. "It's great we can finally be together again." Aang didn't notice that everyone looked away when he said that.

"Were are we going?" asked Toph

"To the island were we trained." said Zuko "You will be safe there."

"You mean the place were you trained with the elemental spirits?" asked Aang

"How did you know that?" asked Katara

"Because Avatar Ruko told me." said Aang "In fact we were going to tell you where we were but then your masters showed up and stopped us."

"Why would they do that?" asked Sokka

"Because it would look like direct interference in the human world." said Zuko "Katara do you feel up to giving us some speed?"

"She just woke up, give her a break!" yelled Aang

"Sure." said Katara as she raised her hands and a massive wave formed pushing them along.

"WHAT!" yelled Ozia as he slammed his fist into the table.

"The avatar, the Earth Bender Toph and Ursa have been freed by Katara and Zuko." said the massager

"What were the soldiers doing?" asked Saito "They were in the middle of a huge base."

"Reports are still coming in but the majority of the reposts say that they were whipped out." said the aid "Mostly by one single massive water attack."

"Do we have any idea were they are going?" asked Ozia

"Yes, and no." said a new voice as Mai walked into the room.

"Ah Mai I see you have arrived." said Ozia

"Yes, I thank you for not killing me." said Mai

"Well you have told us a lot of valuable information." said Ozia "Now tell us were they going."

"It is likely that they will go back to their master's island." said Mai "They said it is the only place were they would be safe."

"And where is it?" asked Ozia

"All I know is that it is an island." said Mai

"They were last sighted near the south eastern coast line of the Earth Kingdom before they disappeared for six years." said Saito "Logic would dictate that the island would be in that area."

"Very true, send a fleet down there to look for them." ordered Ozia "Tell me Mai who are Zuko's and Katara's masters?"

"The original bending spirits." said Mai as Ozia's eyes widened

"What?" asked Ozia

"Yes, they said their masters are Rhyu the master of fire and Uisce the master of water."

"This explains how they could be as strong as the reports says." said Ozia "The legendary masters of the elements would be the only ones capable of making Zuko as powerful as the reports say."

"I though Azula would be here." said Mai

"I am." said Azula as she walked in. Mai's eyes widened as she looked at Azula.

"Now I know why you are not on time for a meeting." said Mai

"Mai, I am glade you saw the light but I still don't trust you." said Azula as she sat down at the table.

"Azula at the time I wanted to be with Zuko more then I feared you." Said Mai "Now I just want to get the time I lost waiting for something that is hopeless back and revenge."

"We may be able to get your revenge." said Azula

Night had fallen over the ocean; almost everyone on the boat had fallen sleep. Only Katara, Zuko and Ursa were still up. Zuko and Katara were by the back of the boat while Ursa sat near the bow of the boat.

"Zuko why haven't you talked to her?" whispered Katara

"The same reason why you haven't told Aang about us." responded Zuko "I just don't know where to start."

"Something like this you can't really plan out Zuko, you just have to go with the flow." Said Katara

"So you're going to go with the flow when it comes to telling Aang?" asked Zuko

"I'll tell him once we get to the island." said Katara "I don't want him going Avatar."

"You know I can handle myself." said Zuko

"Yes, but the boat can't handle it." said Katara "No it is better if it goes down on dry land. Now go talk to your mom."

Zuko gave in and slowly walked toward were his mom sat. Slowly he sat besides her not saying a word, for a longest time neither of them spoke until finally Zuko broke the silences. "I am sorry mother." said Zuko as Ursa looked at her full grown son. "It was my fault that you were banished."

"Zuko, it wasn't your fault." said Ursa "You are your father's son."

"What?" asked Zuko stunned "Mother I am nothing like father."

"No, not as he is now but long ago when I fell in love with him, he was like you." said Ursa "He had an honorable heart that longed for peace."

"I don't see how that is possible." said Zuko "Father is a war mongering monster."

"You see him as he is now, but Zuko when he was seven years old Ozia did what you did in front of his father." said Ursa "and like you he wasn't ready. He fell on his face. As punishment your grandfather sent him to a military school for ten years. They filled his heart with so much hate that he forgot who he really was. When he came out I tried to bring back his heart and turn him back into the boy that I loved but I couldn't. So I decided the best course was to try and protect you and Azula from your father's way of thinking."

"Azula followed his ways." said Zuko

"Sadly I failed in protecting her." said Ursa as she hung her head in shame "So I turned my efforts toward protecting you."

"Then I fell on my face in front of grandfather and you killed him before he could kill me." Said Zuko

"No." said Ursa as Zuko looked at her "He wasn't going to kill the last male heir after his own sons; it was too risky for the royal line."

"But I always though he was going to kill me." Said Zuko

"He was going to kill the real you, he was going to send you to the same school that he sent Ozia." said Ursa "He was going to kill the kindness and honor in your heart, he was going to kill the real you."

"That is why you warned my to remember who I was." said Zuko

"Yes, I got your father got the throne and in return he didn't send you away." said Ursa "And it seams that you kept your heart and you know who you are."

"Mom, I have done many things wrong in my life." said Zuko "I have made mistakes."

"In the past and it seams to me that you are on the right path now." said Ursa before she turned to look at Katara with a smile "And your wife will make sure you stay on the right path."

"I see you figured it out." said Zuko

"Yes, it was the way you held her in your arms." said Ursa "I have to admit I thought you would either end up with Mai or Ty Lee but from what I can see Katara beats them both. It was almost as if you two were made for each other. Fire and water balance so perfectly."

"Katara known me better then anyone in the world like me she knows what is it like to lose a mother." said Zuko

"Let me guess a fire nation raid."

"Yes." said Zuko "Then we were enemies when father sent me after the avatar."

"Zuko, the past is in the past." said Ursa as she reached over and hugged her son "We can't change it now."

Meanwhile Katara stood by the back of the boat with a smile as she watched Zuko hugged his mother for the first time in years. Then she looked down at Aang sleeping on the deck, now she only had to deal with Aang.

The next day Aang opened his eyes to see that Katara and Zuko were still up. "Did you guys get any sleep?" asked Aang as he stretched

"No but we are almost there." Said Zuko as suddenly a large shadow covered the boat. Zuko looked up and smiled above them was his master Rhyu.

"What is that?" yelled Sokka as he awoke to see the gain dragon flying over his head.

"That is Rhyu master of fire." said Zuko as another dragon's face bust out of the water right next to the boat.

"That is Uisce master of water." Said Katara as Uisce bowed her head.

"Please Katara let me finish taking you to our island, you haven't rested." Said Uisce

"Sure." Said Katara as she turned the water over to her master, suddenly the speed increased five fold as a small dot in the distance turned into a massive island in a few minutes. Uisce beached the boat next to the small dock by the clearing Zuko and Katara had called home since the beginning of their training.

Everyone but Katara and Zuko were stunned as all four dragons appeared. "Wow." said Aang "Do you guys see this?"

"No I don't." snapped Toph "the damn fire nation drugs haven't warn off."

"Here let me." said Uisce as she bent the bending preventing drug out of Toph's system. It was then that Toph got to see for the first time in six years.

"Wow!" said Toph as she saw the dragons that stood in front of her. She looked around seeing how much everyone including herself had changed over the six year span.

"We have prepared rooms for you to rest, sorry it isn't as nice as Katara's and Zuko's place but they were here for six years." Said Cruinne

"That is ok great spirits." said Aang

"Rhyu I would like you to meet my mother Ursa." Said Zuko as Ursa bowed her head to the master of fire. To her surprise Rhyu bowed his head as well.

"You have a very honorable son, Lady Ursa." said Rhyu "It is an honor to call him my student. Every time I tried to break he becomes stronger like steel. He truly understands fire now."

"I thank you." said Ursa

"So now what happens?" asked Aang

"Simple, you rest up and then defeat the Fire Lord and Phoenix King." Said Awyr

"But turning the world back will be hard." said Aang

"Nothing ever worth doing is ever easily and it will take time." said Rhyu "Once the fire lord and Phoenix kings are removed from power and then the pull out of the soldiers can begin. Then things will return to normal."

"Expect for the whole master things." said Aang

"Yes, we will create one master of each element that will help the Avatar keep balance in the world." said Cruinne

"Let me guess Katara and Zuko are the first two masters?" asked Toph

"Yes, and if you want it you can become the master of Earth." said Cruinne

"So I would become more bad ass then I already am?" asked Toph as Cruinne nodded her head. "I don't know how that is possible but yes."

"It will take six of your human years." said Cruinne

"So I just six years without seeing anything." said Toph

"Cruinne maybe it would be better if you waited for training until the world is balanced." said Rhyu "Toph will be needed on the front lines."

"What about air?" asked Sokka "How can you balance the world with only three masters."

"There are still air benders out there." said Awry as Sokka's eyes widened "After the liberation Aang will have to bring them together again. The I will train one of them to be the master."

"Why not just train Aang in all the elements it would be faster then waiting for everything to end?" asked Toph

"No, we will train the avatar." said Rhyu "If it wasn't for the fact that the nations are united in the avatar Aang would be the last of them."

"Excuses me, but I am heading to bed." said Katara though a yawn.

"Understandable, Katara since you and Zuko stayed up all night." said Uisce. Aang watched as Katara and Zuko headed toward the same house. When Zuko opened the door and both of them walked in Aang yelled at the top of his voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"What is it Avatar Aang?" asked Uisce

"Why is Katara and Zuko sharing a house?" yelled Aang as the element masters looked at Katara and Zuko.

"You haven't told him?" asked Uisce

"No, we didn't want his to destroy the boat." said Katara

"Understandable but you should tell him." said Cruinne

"Tell me what?" asked Aang as Katara walked back toward him.

"Listen Aang, your little crush on me is over." Said Katara

"Katara what crush I love you." said Aang

"Well Aang I don't love you in that way." said Katara as Aang's eyes widened.

"What?"

"In the six years of training I moved on." said Katara

"But that is impossible…what are you going to say next your dating Zuko?" asked Aang

"No, I am not dating Zuko." Said Katara

"Then why can't we be together?" asked Aang "You just said your not dating Zuko."

"That is true I am not dating Zuko, I am married to him." said Katara as Aang's eyes became like dinner plates and he just stood there stunned.

"What?"

"I am married to Zuko." Repeated Katara

"That can't be true." Said Aang

"She is telling the truth Aang." said Toph

"What you knew!" yelled Aang

"No, but I can tell when someone is lying and she isn't lying." said Toph

"Did you guys know?" asked Aang as he looked at the others. Every one of them nodded their heads.

"I am sorry Aang." said Katara as she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder "But things change and my heart belong to Zuko."

"But I love you." said Aang

"In time you will find someone else." said Katara

"No." said Aang forceful as his eyes and tattoos glowed blue.

"He is going Avatar!" yelled Sokka as Aang charged toward Zuko who had moved away from the house. Aang unleashed a ball of air aimed straight at Zuko's chest. Zuko simply cut the air in half with his own fire.

"Aang calm down." Ordered Zuko as Aang kept coming toward him.

"Give her back!" yelled Aang as he sent boulder sized rocks at Zuko. Zuko simple turned the rocks into lava before using them to form a defense line around him.

"Aren't you going to do something?" yelled Ty Lee as she looked at the masters

"No, this is something Aang must understand himself and the only one who can teach him it is Zuko." said Rhyu as Aang tried to fire against Zuko. Only to find that Zuko would just turn the fire attacks against him.

"_So Fire is out, I will just have to use water." _ though Aang as he sent waves of ice spears at Zuko. But the instance wall of fire that surrounded Zuko melted the ice into nothing before they neared Zuko.

"Aang you have to calm down, I am your friend not your enemy!" yelled Zuko

"You took Katara away!" yelled Aang as he sent another attack of water out. Only this time they never even reached Zuko's fire. They stopped in mid air. Aang looked to his right just in time to see a water whip a moment before it impacted his face. Aang fell to the ground his avatar state turned off. He rolled over to get back up and fight only to find a flaming sword and an ice spear pointed at his neck.

"Katara?" asked Aang as he looked into Katara's blue eyes.

"Did you think I was just going to let you attack my husband, the man I love?" snapped Katara "If you fight Zuko you deal with me."

"Katara I love you." Repeated Aang

"And I love Zuko." Said Katara as both she and Zuko pulled their weapons backs. "And if you truly love me then you will understand that." With that Aang could only watch as Katara and Zuko walked into their house shutting the door behind them.

**Well I was able to get this one done even though it was late. I still hope you liked this chapter. I am happy that so many people took the time to read my clips and to vote. However I was also saddened that no one sent a message telling me what they thought about it. So if you want to add any comments about the clips to any reviews feel welcome too. Well once again I am unsure when I will be able to update next because of finals that begin next week. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Trying to Understand**

Aang didn't know how long he just stood there looking at where Katara and Zuko had disappeared into their house. "Aang, what is wrong?" asked Toph as she walked up to Aang.

"What?" asked Aang as he snapped back to the real world.

"What is wrong?" asked Toph again.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in." said Aang

"You're talking about Katara and Zuko aren't you?"

"Yes, I just didn't see that coming. I thought she loved me." said Aang sadly as he lowered his head.

"At one time she may have, but Aang think about it." said Toph "You knew Katara for a few months as you trained to defeat the fire lord. Zuko has had a lot more time with her, they know each other better then anyone in more then one way."

"Still, I love her Toph." said Aang

"I can see that." said Toph "However I can also see that Katara and Zuko both love each other."

"I can't let her go just like that." said Aang as he snapped his fingers

"It will take time but don't try to split Zuko and Katara up." said Toph

"I know." said Aang "They can bet me in a fight."

"No they will hate you for it and it will never work." said Toph

"I guess." Said Aang as he ran his figures though his black hair. "I better shave this off but I have gotten so used to it."

"Then keep it." said Toph

"But the monks, we always had a shaved head." said Aang

"Aang the monks died a hundred years ago, they will not mind if you have hair or if you eat meat." said Toph "Any how the choose is yours I am going to see if I can learn some Earth bending from the master."

"Alright." said Aang

Meanwhile Ursa walked around the huge field to her surprise Rhyu walked beside her. "Can I ask you something Master Rhyu?" asked Ursa after they had gotten a fair distance away from the others.

"Of course, and please call me Rhyu."

"Why Zuko?" asked Ursa as she stopped and looked at Rhyu "Why did you choose him and now for your training?"

"A very good question, not even Zuko has asked me that." said Rhyu "I ask you Lady Ursa what do you consider destiny to be?"

"Well it is something you were born to do." said Ursa wondering were this was going.

"You are correct in some ways." said Rhyu "Destiny controls us all, even I am not above its power. However unlike most I see the whole board and how all our destinies are intertwined. I see how a person's completing or failing their task affects others. When Avatar Aang failed in defeating Ozia Zuko's and Katara's true destiny was opened up. If he had succeeded they would be following a different path."

"You wanted Avatar Aang to fail didn't you, that way you could carry out your plan of 4 masters." Said Ursa

"We are immortal Lady Ursa we could wait for another opening but on some levels yes, I wanted the Avatar to fail. However I am just making the best out of a bad situation." said Rhyu "I and the other elemental sprits believe that four masters would be the best way to keep the balance between the elements in the long run. However Avatar Aang did talk us into keeping the Avatar around so that they could unite the people of the four nations."

"That is that all my son to you, is a tool?" asked Ursa as a look of pain crossed Rhyu face.

"No." said Rhyu "He is beyond even a student to me. I have seen his soul, I have watched him grow up and change."

"Almost like you're a father to him?" asked Ursa

"More like an uncle." said Rhyu "However in some ways he does remind me of my son."

"I didn't know that you had a son." Said Rhyu

"Long ago, mine and Uisce's son and Cruinne's and Awry's daughter started the race you call dragons." said Rhyu "However because they were born in the mortal realm they were mortal."

"So they died." said Ursa

"Yes." said Rhyu as he lowered his head and Ursa could have sworn she saw a tear running down his face "He like all mortals died."

"I am so sorry." said Ursa "You must miss him."

"Yes, but in a way different then you may think." Said Rhyu as Ursa looked at the dragon. "I can go see him."

"How?" asked Ursa

"You know of the mortal realm and the spirit world correct?" asked Rhyu as Ursa nodded her head. "Well there is another realm the land of the dead. All spirits that have died gather there and when the planets are in aliment we bend the elements just right we can open a window into that realm."

"You can see your son again." Said Ursa

"Yes, I can see, touch and hear him but the window will only stay open for 20 minutes. Also the aliment only happens once every 27 of your human years." said Rhyu

"When is the next aliment?" asked Ursa

"It happens at midnight tonight but I ask you could you stand seeing your son knowing that you have only 20 minutes until he is gone again?" asked Rhyu

"It is better to see him for those 20 minutes then not to see him again." said Ursa "Also maybe before the great task if you give your students time with loved ones lost, it might give them the strength to keep fighting."

"I will ask the others what they think but it is a good idea." said Rhyu "Give them a moment with lost love ones before they have to carry out a dangerous task."

"This place is really nice." said Suki as she placed her feet into the river water. "It almost makes me forget about the war."

"Almost." said Sokka as he stood beside her looking out toward the sea "But out there is a world ruled by an evil mad man."

"Sokka can I tell you something." said Suki

"Of course any." said Sokka

"You know how I always said once you broke us out of the boiling rock we were going to find Aang and the others and free the world." said Suki

"Ya." said Sokka "What about it?"

"I didn't mean it." said Suki "I believed that if we had gotten out of there it was already too late. I was planning to just talk you into finding some small village and settling down hoping that they would just give up in finding us."

"Suki, I can understand how you could feel that but surly you can't feel that now." said Sokka "I mean take a look, we have everyone back and Katara and Zuko are bad ass benders now."

"I know I am just worried it is too little too late." said Suki "Its just I want to have a life outside of this war. We don't know how much time we have after all and we lost six years in prison."

"Zuko told me the same thing." said Sokka as Suki looked at him "When I told we were engaged he told me one of the reasons why he and Katara got married before they went out to break us out was because they wanted to be together now because they didn't know how much time they had. He said that we should get married sooner rather then later."

"Do you want to get married sooner rather then later?" asked Suki

"As much as I hate to admit it Zuko is right on this one." said Sokka "So ya. That is if you want to." His answer came when Suki tackled him, she pinned him to the ground as she started kissing him.

Meanwhile Toph walked toward deep valley. She could see the earth dragon Cruinne bending the rocks down below into different shapes. "You might as well come on down Toph." said Cruinne as steps appeared out of the earth.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Toph as she walked down the steps.

"I can see like you." said Cruinne as Toph reached the bottom of the cannon.

"I didn't know that anyone else could see like that." said Toph

"You are the first human that can." said Cruinne "Because of that you are already understand a lot about the nature of Earth and you metal bend you farther along then Zuko or Katara were when they came here."

"Great then I can learn how to bend like them a lot faster." said Toph

"No, it is just you will have a different problem then they did." said Cruinne

"I don't understand. What problem?" asked Toph

"You see, one of the highest forms of Earth bending is taking control of the magnetic forces in the Earth." said Cruinne as the earth below her broke away and hovered above the ground.

"Where did you go?" asked Toph

"Place your hand out." ordered Cruinne as Toph placed her hand out only to touch earth the moment she did her eyes widened.

"How in the world?" asked Toph

"See Toph that is your problem you can't see unless you have you feet planted on the ground." said Cruinne

"Then how can I be the master of Earth bending if I can't do this?" asked Toph

"We must turn to another element for help namely water." said Cruinne "Using Blood bending as you call it we can heal your eyes."

"What?" asked Toph as she backed up and Cruinne lowered himself to the ground.

"See Toph that is going to be your problem you will have to get used to seeing the world." said Cruinne

"But if I do don't won't I lose the ability to see like I do now?" asked Toph

"No, any time you close your eyes you will be able to see like you do now and in time you will learn how do use both at the same time." said Cruinne as she watched the internal battle that raged inside Toph. "It is alright to be afraid."

"I am not afraid." said Toph

"Yes, you are." said Cruinne "You are about to change something that has been with you since your birth. Also you would change the way people look at you. They wouldn't see a blind girl anymore. Just think about it, if you don't want to do it then we don't have to. You can be a master without it."

"I will think about it." said Toph

Hours later Katara rolled out of hers and Zuko's bed. It didn't often happen but Zuko was still asleep. She turned around only to smile as she saw Zuko still laying on his side his black hair framing his face his arms that only minutes ago were wrapped around her were still out. Katara slowly opened the wooden door that separated their bed room from the rest of their house. She walked into the kitchen and used here water bending to pull get herself a glass of water. She looked out the window to see her brother and Suki were eating something.

"Wow, I slept for a lot longer then I thought I would." said Katara as realized that it was probably around super. She quickly slipped back into the bedroom and changed into something more approatiet. She walked out to find everyone gathered around a fire. Ursa was making some food over the fire. To Katara's surprise Aang was looking at the fish that was roasting next to the flames with hunger in her eyes.

"You are eating meat now Aang?" asked Katara

"I am not sure, I mean I got used to eating meat in prison that just looks tasty." said Aang "But I am an Air Nomads and I am not supposed to eat meat."

"Just eat it." said Zuko as he walked up to the fire.

"Glade to see your awake." said Katara with a smile.

"Ya, but I needed the rest." said Zuko as he kissed Katara. Aang had to look away from the sense as he fought back the rage within him.

"Katara, Zuko." said Awry as he flew down from above.

"What is it is something wrong?" asked Katara worried that the fire nation was near.

"When you guys are finished would you all head toward the temple." said Awry

"Ok, what for?" asked Zuko

"You will see." said Awry "But make sure you are there by midnight."

"We will be." said Katara

Two hours later the sun had set and they were making there way up a large stone path up the largest mountain on the island even larger then the volcano. "So what is this temple?" asked Sokka

"It is the temple of the 4 elements." said Zuko "Long ago when humans were allowed on the island they built it as a place to honor the dragons."

"I see and why are we going there now?" asked Sokka

"We will find out when we get there." said Katara as they finally reached the top. Instead of a normal point the entire surface was flattened. In the center of the plane was a single large pool. Everyone but Katara and Zuko where stunned at what they saw. The pool was dived into four rings one for each of the elements. Also around the pool stood four large pillars once again one for each element.

"Well we are here now what?" asked Toph

"Now we open a door." said Cruinne as she appeared

"A door to where?" asked Zuko

"A door into the world of the dead." said Rhyu as the humans looked at him "Before you leave on this great task Ursa suggested that we give you time with loved ones lost."

"You mean talk to the dead?" asked a stunned Katara

"Yes, however we can only bring on person over per element and the person who is brought back must be from that nation." said Uisce

"For example only Avatar Aang can bring back a member of the air nation." Said Rhyu

"For 20 minutes you can talk to your mother again Katara. The choice is your guys. We will not force it on you. You pick who comes back if any for the time." said Uisce

**My of my prof changed his exam into a take one exam so I have extra time. Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know nothing really happened in means of the war but I wanted the gang to have the chance to talk to their lost love ones. Also it was fun to write the interaction next chapter between Katara's mother Kya and Zuko. Well I am also posting a new story today, from the poll voted by you my readers the first chapter of "Animals Within" will be posted today. It is an M for mature Naruto story. So if you want to check it out you are welcome too. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you Wilkins75.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Long Lost Faces**

"I can't believe this." said Katara as she ran her hands though her hair.

"Neither can I." said Sokka "Talk to mom after all this time? It has been what 15 years?"

"16." Said Katara as she remembered see that mans face…the fire nation soldier who killed her mom. Now she was married to the Prince of the Fire Nation and while she loved Zuko with all her heart and nothing could change that she was worried. Worried about what her parents would think and family would think. It had taken time to get Sokka around and he and Zuko were getting along near the day of the comet. However her mom and been killed by a fire nation how would she react to finding out her little girl was married to one.

"What do you choice to do?" asked Cruinne

"Ok, I am in." said Katara "Can you bring back my mother?"

"Of coarse." said Rhyu

"Thank you Katara." said Sokka before looking at Toph. "Who are you going to bring back."

"I don't want to see anyone Suki do you want anyone?" asked Toph

"My Dad, he died before I was born it would be nice to see him." Said Suki

"It is fine by me." said Toph

"I know who I want to talk to maybe he can help me." Said Aang

"Zuko?" asked Rhyu

"I want to try my uncle I need to know if he alive or dead." said Zuko "I am hoping to not see anyone."

"Very well." said Rhyu "Now each bender must stand in front of the pillar marking their elements. When we fire our elements you use yours. Once the door opens appears walk up to it and touch it when you do your love one will return."

"Ok." said Aang

"Then we are ready." said Rhyu as he took his place behind the fire column and the others took their place for a tense moment nothing happened and then all four dragons sent a stream of their elements toward each other. Rhyu sent a wave of fire out of his mouth toward the center, Uisce sent a stream of water, Awry sent a tornado or air and Cruinne sent a wave of something that smelled like gas with rocks in it. The four elements hit the center of the temple at the same time. For a brief moment the elements gathered together in a giant ball of energy slowly it turned white and then with one burst of speed it shot straight up in a column of light. The ray of light just kept going up and up until it went so high that no one could see it. Suddenly four large rectangles appeared, one for each element. It was then that the dragons stopped sending their elements.

"There, it is done." said Rhyu "Just walk up and touch the door. Your love one will come out."

"Alright." said Katara as she walked toward the blue door. Zuko was walking toward a red on, a white one for Aang and a green on for Suki. For a moment she just stood before the door. Slowly she reached out and touched the energy. Instantly it glowed even brighter. Katara jumped back as a figure appeared out of the door. Katara was speechless as a woman walked out; she had long dark brown hair the same cloths as Katara and had the same blue eyes. She had on a simple water trade blue robe.

"Mom?" asked Sokka as Kya blinked as she looked at the man and woman in front of her.

"Sokka?" asked Kya as she looked at the woman "Katara?"

"Yes." Said Sokka

"Please don't tell me your dead too?" asked Kya with worry in her voice

"No some friends brought you back but it is only for 20 minutes." said Sokka as Kya's eyes widened as she ran forward and hugged her now adult children.

Meanwhile Aang was bowing to his old master and father figure Gyatso. "It has been a long time Gyatso." Said Aang

"Aang what is going on?" asked Gyatso

"You remember the stories you told me about the original masters of the elements? The ones who taught the Flying Bison." asked Aang as Gyatso nodded his head. "Well they brought you back for around 20 minutes so that my friends and I can steel ourselves for the battle to come."

"I see." said Gyatso "I have missed you Aang."

"I am sorry that I ran away." said Aang

"You were just a kid who was thrown into something over your head. Most adults would have run away too." said Gyatso "I see you have hair now."

"Ya, I spent the last eight years in a fire nation prison." Said Aang "And that was after a hundred years frozen in an Ice burg."

"I see." said Gyatso "You look good with hair."

"You mean you are not upset about the hair?" asked Aang

"No, I always felt the no hair thing was extreme." Said Gyatso "But it was a tradition."

"I also eat meat in prison." said Aang "I had no choice."

"What do the other Monks say about it?" asked Gyatso

"They are dead." said Aang "I am the last air bender who knows he is an air bender."

"Then I ask are you fine eating meat every once in a while and having hair?" asked Gyatso

"I don't mind them." said Aang "But tradition."

"Aang you are the only monk left you can make a new set of traditions ones that you feel will be of help." said Gyatso "You are the head monk now."

Suki was busying hugging a tall man with black hair her long lost Dad didn't want to hear the details about what had happened he just wanted to see his daughter.

"So I guess I don't have to look for you anymore Uncle." said Zuko as he looked at his Uncle.

"Yes, Zuko I am dead." said Iroh with a smile on his face.

"How can you be smiling?" asked Zuko

"Well first off I can tell you have grown up to be a good man." said Iroh as he looked around at the scene. "Also judging by the fact that you and Katara both have the same style of rings on I would have to say you two are married."

"Correct." said Zuko

"I am happy for both of you." said Iroh with a smile.

"My only question is how did I get here?" asked Iroh

"My master Rhyu along with the other elemental dragons brought you back for around 20 minutes." said Zuko

"Rhyu the master of fire is your teacher?" asked Iroh

"Yes, and Uisce the dragon of water is Katara's." said Zuko

"I see you are probably the best benders in the world now." said Iroh as Zuko nodded his head "Something is still bothering you isn't it?"

"It is just I am not sure it will be enoth, I hope it is but I am worried." said Zuko "My father and Azula have changed the world so much I wonder if we can change it back."

"You probably can't." said Iroh as Zuko looked at his uncle "When great events happen the world is forever changed and it is impossible to go back to the way it was before. You must find a way to make the world the best it can be even though you can't change the horrors that happened in the past."

"Let me take a look at you two." said Kya as she looked at her kids "You look so much like your father Sokka and Katara you look stunning."

"Thanks mom." said Katara

"So what has been happening to you all?" asked Kya

"Well we are on a team with the avatar and Katara is now the best water bender in the world because of her training with Uisce the master of the water." Said Sokka "And I kind of meet someone."

"Really I remember when you said all girls were icky." said Kya "Who is she?"

"Her name is Suki and she is a Kyoshi Island warrior." said Sokka as he looked toward Suki talking with her father.

"Really an Earth Nation." said Kya a little stunned.

"_Great if she doesn't like Suki she will hate Zuko." _ Thought Katara

"Well you always hated the cold weather so I am not surprised." said Kya with a smile as she studied Suki "She seams nice."

"She is." said Sokka

"As long as you're happy I am." said Kya

"Glade to hear that." said Sokka "We were planning to married in a couple of days."

"Really?" asked Katara "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to tell you but then this came up." said Sokka "Besides you got married without me even knowing."

"Really." said Kya as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Ya." said Katara as Kya looked around.

"Well I don't see any water tribe man so is he somewhere else?" asked Kya

"Well, he isn't from the water tribe." said Katara

"Really?" asked Kya as she took another look around and her eyes settled on Aang "Is he the skinny one with black hair?"

"No, he isn't." said Katara "He is the other guy."

Kya looked around again, this time she moved a little so she could see around the column of light. She saw a tall well built man with black hair talking with an older fatter man with grey hair. The older man wore a red robe while the younger one had on a red under shirt with a black and gold vest over it. (Think like Zuko's cloths when he was with the gang in the end but mostly black instead of red)

"Fire nation?" asked Kya stunned as she looked at her daughter.

"Ya, his name is Zuko and he is the Avatar's Fire Bending Teacher." said Katara "He and I have been training for years under the elemental dragon spirits to become the master benders of fire and water."

"He is fire nation." said Kya

"And Suki is Earth Kingdom and you had no problem with her." said Sokka

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I was killed by the fire nation and they started the war." said Kya as she glared at her son.

"Mom, Zuko had nothing to do with your death and he is nothing like his father or grandfather." said Katara

"Who are his father and grandfather?" asked Kya as Katara mentaly slapped herself for bringing up Zuko's family.

"He is the son of who you would know as the Fire Lord." said Katara as Kya's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Kya "He is the son of that monster?"

"Like I said he isn't the same as his father. He has been helping us." Said Katara

"That is true mom, he helped us break out Dad after he was captured." said Sokka "He is a good guy and after eight years together I trust Katara."

"Maybe after you talk to him, you will understand better." said Sokka

"Maybe." said Kya "But I don't have good experiences with Fire Nation."

"Mom don't judge Zuko because he is fire nation, if you have to judge him then judge him for himself." said Katara

"Very well, let's go talk to him." said Kya

"Well I am going to see Suki and her father." said Sokka as he walked toward Suki

"So Katara why don't you introduce me to your husband." said Kya as she and Katara headed toward Zuko.

Zuko looked up to see his wife and mother-in-law coming. "Looks like you have someone to say hello too." said Iroh

"Ya." said Zuko

"Well while you are doing that I will talk to your mother." said Iroh as he walked toward his sister-in-law. "Good luck."

"Thanks." said Zuko as Katara and Kya came closer "I'll need it."

Meanwhile miles away on a fire nation war ship an Admiral stood on the deck. "Admiral we have made our course to where the pillar of light appears to be coming from." said an aid

"Good, have all ships in the fleet head toward that pillar at full speed." said the admiral "I would bet my life that the pillar of light is coming from the island we are looking for."

**Ok, first I am sorry I was wrong last chapter when I said this chapter was when Zuko and Kya talked. My bad. However I still hope you liked this chapter. While I was writing this it was hard for me to not make Kya sound evil for being mad at Zuko for being fire nation and then though she would be mad at the fire nation for taking her life from her. I promise next chapter is when Kya and Zuko talk. So until next time please read and review. Wilkins75.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Kya meet Zuko**

Zuko steeled himself as he Kya came closer. Kya was giving him the eye with each step. "Zuko this is my mother, Kya." Said Katara as Zuko bowed his head. It was traditional in the fire nation to bow ones head when meeting your mother-in-law. If he was in front of Katara's father he would have to bow from the hips in a deep bow.

"It is an honor to meet you Kya." said Zuko

"Funny a fire nation royalty bowing to a water tribe peasant." said Kya "Imagine what your father would say if he saw that?"

"He would hate it, then again if I saw him here I would kill him were he stands." said Zuko as Kya raised an eyebrow as Zuko straightened up. He studied Kya and Katara; Katara was maybe an inch or two taller then her mother and had longer hair. Also Katara was extremely fit just like him a buy product of their training. Apart from that she looked like her mother's daughter.

"You would kill your father?" asked Kya as she looked Zuko in the eyes "I thought it was a mater of honor to follow your elders in the Fire Nation."

"Where is the honor in the war my family started?" asked Zuko

Katara just stood there watching as her mother and her husband clashed. _"Please let this be ok." _ Thought Katara

Meanwhile Sokka walked up to Suki. "Dad, this is my future husband Sokka of the water tribe." Said Suki as the man looked at Sokka. He was a built man with a short bread and deep green eyes. "Sokka this is my Dad, Sacha."

"Hello sir." said Sokka

"Water tribe um." said Sacha as he placed a hand under his chin.

"Yes, sir. I hope that isn't a problem?" said Sokka

"No, of coarse not." laughed Sacha "I ran a fishing boat with a water tribe member."

"Really I didn't know you were a fisherman." said Sokka

"Ya, that is how I died actually I wave crashed my boat and I died at sea." said Sacha

"I am sorry that I brought up your death." said Sokka as Sacha laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I knew every time I went out to sea that I may not return." said Sacha "Now I want all of us to have a nice talk with the time I have left. I want to get to know my soon to be son-in-law and my lost daughter."

"Sounds good." said Suki with a smile.

"Father." said a deep voice as Rhyu the master of fire turned to look at the voice. There was what Zuko would call a classic image of a dragon. He didn't have the fur on his side but he did have a long snake like body with two bat like wings. He had deep red scales with black strips on his back.

"It has been a long time son." said Rhyu as he looked at his son, Darin.

"Yes, it has father." Said Darin "You could of brought us back many times in the past but you didn't can I ask why?"

"Didn't want to deal with the pain of seeing you and then never seeing you again." said Rhyu truthful.

"You never struck me as that sentimental." said a new voice as a green dragon appeared besides Darin. He knew her all to well; it was his son's mate daughter of Cruinne and Awry.

"I got sentimental in my old age, Vagdevil." said Rhyu as Vagdevil just shook her head. It was hard to imagine that these two dragons where the bases for an entire species but then again they lived for over five thousand years and had more kids then even he could count.

"I missed talking to you father." said Darin

"I missed talking to you too, Darin." said Ryhu "I missed all the things we used to do together, I got to do some of those things with my student but it just wasn't the same as a father teaching a child."

"Then why don't you just have another kid, we will not mind." said Darin

"Your mother been asking me that same question." said Rhyu "The simple answer is the fact that we are immortal and any kids would be mortal. I don't want to go though the lose of losing someone."

"Father you enjoyed watching me grow up and teaching me right?" asked Darin

"Of course I wouldn't trade that time for anything." said Rhyu

"Then you will enjoy the time with another fid just as much, the time you spend with them will be worth the pain you may have at their passing." Said Darin as Rhyu nodded.

"I see you have your mother's brain." said Rhyu with a laugh.

"So tell me how did you meet my daughter?" asked Kya as Katara held her breath.

"I will not lie to you." said Zuko "I meet her when I attacked your village during my quest for the avatar and for the better part of a summer your Daughter and I were at war with each other."

"And yet you two are married, that doesn't make sense to me." said Kya

"You may not see it now but I once had a scar across my face." Said Zuko as he raised his hand to his face, true he had lost the mark along time about but he stilled remembered how the scar felt to his fingers. "The reason why I was after the avatar was to get back home. Only after getting back home did I understand just how bad my family really was."

"How did a prince get a scar across his face?" asked Kya

"Mom, that is just a little too personal." said Katara knowing Zuko didn't like to talk about the scar even though it was now gone.

"No, it is alright." said Zuko as he looked Kya in the eyes "It was a gift from my father for speaking my mind about the battle plan that would lead to the deaths of an entire unite."

For a moment Kya just stood there stunned…."Your own father burned your face?"

"Yes, in an Angi Kai a fire duel. I thought I was going to fight an old general instead I fought my father." said Zuko as he replayed the images in his mind "I went begged his forgiveness however he said I needed to learn respect and suffering will be my teacher. I was thirteen years old."

"You were just a kid." said Kya

"Yes, a kid who lost his mother when he was ten, rejected by his father at thirteen and willing to do anything to get back home." Said Zuko "That is who I was when I met Katara. However after I joined the avatar gang she slowly started to trust me. She only forgave me after I brought her to your killer."

"What?" asked Kya as she looked at her daughter.

"Zuko brought me to face the man who killed you mom." said Katara "I just couldn't kill him, I wanted too so much and if I was the person I am today back then I would of."

"Katara you would kill a man?" asked Kya

"Yes, I have done it." said Katara as Kya's eyes widened

"How could you take a life?" asked Kya

"I killed people to try to restore the nations back to balance. Sometimes good people need to do evil things for the greater good." said Katara "I don't enjoy it but it needs to be done and because I am a master water bender I must do it."

"I may not like it but I have to agree with you, sometimes evil things must be done for the greater good." said Kya "How did you get ride of your scar?"

"Your daughter healed me, she removed the scare after my duel with my sister for control of the fire nation." said Zuko

"A duel you lost." stated Kya

"Now mom, he had Azula on the ropes only when Azula played dirty did he lose." said Katara before looking at Zuko. "Show her."

Zuko nodded before pulling his shirt off to show a large scar on his chest. "Zuko got the scare after taking a lightening bolt which was meant for me." said Katara "That is why he lost the battle."

"He saved you?" asked Kya

"Yes, and then we made our way to this island to be trained by the masters of the elements." said Katara "And after six years of living and training together we got married."

"Lady Kya, I understand if you hate me with every bone in your body for what my nation and my family has done to the world and to you." Said Zuko "However I am only responsible for my actions only and I promise you I will never hurt Katara, I love her with all my heart."

"So you two are going to get married?" asked Sacha with a smile

"Ya. We haven't decided when." said Suki "Just before we leave to fight the Fire Nation again."

"Well, if there is still time I wouldn't mind seeing it." Said Sacha as Suki and Sokka looked at each other.

"What right now?" asked Sokka "But we don't have anything?"

"Ya, a wedding is just a symbol of the love you share it doesn't matter what sort of dress is worn or what flowers are around, it is the love that matters." said Sacha

"He is right Sokka and besides how we will have to wait 27 years to have your mom and my dad back here and I don't plan to wait that long." Said Suki

"Alright." said Sokka

For a couple of tense moments Kya just looked at Zuko. His eyes told her all she really needed, she had seen so many fire nations eyes and they had been cold and full of hate. When he spoke about her daughter his eyes where warm and filled with love for her. "I hate the family you come from but that is no reason to hate you." Said Kya as Katara smiled. "While I still have droughts I think you are a good person. Katara is happy with you and you are a good person that is all that really matters."

"Thank you." said Zuko as he bowed to Kya again.

"Mom, Katara, Zuko." said Sokka as he rushed up to them.

"What is it?" asked Zuko

"Do you want to see a wedding?" asked Sokka

"You two want to married now?" asked Zuko

"Well we will never have our parents here again so why not." said Sokka "Who married you two anyhow?"

"The dragons to marry you two." said Katara

"Please. We only have only five minutes before they return to being dead." said Sokka as he rushed away.

"Alright we only have a few minutes, so we have to hurry." said Cruinne as she looked at Suki and Sokka behind them stood the rest of them. Well apart from Uisce she stood beside her for the water just like she was for the Earth.

"Earth and water are normally considered to be separate but they need each other. Just like you two will need each other." said Uisce

"You bring balance to each others lives, two warriors from two different nations are going to join as one." said Cruinne

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe do you love Suki of the Kyoshi island warriors?" asked Uisce as she looked at Sokka "Will you take her as your wife?"

"Of course." said Sokka

"Good, now Suki of the Kyoshi island warriors do you take Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe as your husband?" asked Cruinne

"Yes." said Suki with some tears in her eyes.

"Then by the power of Earth." said Cruinne

"And the power of Water." said Uisce

"We pronounce you man and wife." said both dragons at the same time. Slowly they two kissed.

In the background Rhyu lowered his head. "Sorry time is up, they have to return." said Rhyu as every looked at him.

"Well at least I saw my daughter's wedding." said Sacha as he hugged his new son-in-law. "You take care of my little girl."

"I will sir." said Sokka

"Bye Dad." said Suki as she hugged her dad.

"Goodbye Zuko, remember to be yourself." said Iroh

"I will, Uncle." said Zuko

"Zuko, know this I am proud of the man you have become." said Iroh

"Thank you uncle." said Zuko

"Just remember Aang to live your own life not the lives of the monks." said Gyatso

"I will live my own life, Gyatso." said Aang as Gyatso walked back into the doorway of light and toward the world of the dead. Aang just watched as the old monk disappeared.

"Bye mom." said Katara as she hugged her mom goodbye.

"I love you mom." Said Sokka as his mom hugged him and Suki. After the hug she looked at Zuko suddenly she hugged him.

"Just remember to keep your word." Said Kya

"I will." said Zuko as Kya let go and walked back into the doorway. Everyone just stood there as everyone who had died went back to the world of dead.

No one spoke as they gathered their thoughts, however before anyone could speak Ty Lee yelled. "Guys look Fire Nation."

"What?" asked Zuko as he looked at where Ty Lee was pointing and it was true, down there on the beach multiple Fire Nation landing boats were hitting the beach and just off shore a massive fleet sat.

"Great, on our wedding night a Fire Nation attack." said Suki

"Stay here we will take care of this." said Rhyu as the dragons headed toward battle.

**Well I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter the dragons unleash a world of hurt on the Fire Nation forces. Also the next phase of the war begins. Well please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 The Wrath of the Dragons**

"Keep your eyes out for the targets." Said a Fire Nation Squad Commander as he and his soldiers walked into a large grassy field at the far end of the field he could make out a few small houses. His soldiers quickly and quietly marched toward the houses in hopes of getting their targets while they slept. They were about to attack when suddenly a wall of stone shot up from the ground.

"What the?" asked the Squad Commander as he noticed a large green beast standing in the tree line.

"You came to the wrong place." said Cruinne with a grin

"What is that thing?" asked a soldier

"They didn't tell you?" asked Rhyu as he appeared over the wall spreading his wings covering the soldiers in darkness "This is the island of the elemental Spirit Dragons."

"Like I said you came to the wrong place." Said Cruinne

"I will give you this one chance turn around and leave now or you will face our wrath." Warned Rhyu

"Fire!" yelled the commander as he along with the soldiers sent waves of fire at Cruinne and Rhyu. Cruinne just raised a wall to take the blows as for Rhyu the fire just hit him before rolling off his scales.

"You attacked the immortal master of fire with fire?" asked Rhyu before scarcely adding "Very smart."

The soldiers stood no chance as Rhyu breathed a giant ball of fire hotter then any human could even hope to do. When the flames disappeared everything including the soldier's heavy metal armor was melted away.

Out at sea the fire Nation Admiral looked out as a massive cloud of smoke rose up from the island. "Looks like a battle has broken out." said the admiral "Arm all weapons and prepare to fire."

"Yes, sir." said an aid as the massive catapults prepared to fire.

"Fire." ordered the admiral as the ships under his command launched their fire balls in land. The fireballs flew toward the island only to suddenly stop in midair.

"How is that possible?" asked his aid as a feather animal appeared overhead. "What is that?"

"I feared this." said the admiral "I hoped it was just a myth. Order all unites to fire at that thing. Shot it out of the sky!"

With that the fire nation fleet unleashed rounds after rounds into the air. Awyr just stopped them all in mid air and soon the air was full of fireballs. "I believe these are yours." Said Awyr before in one move he sent all the rounds they had sent at him back at them. Unlike them he didn't miss the rounds went flying into their weapons along with the bridges of many of the ships.

"Put those fire outs!" yelled the admiral as if one queue a tower of water shot out of the ocean. The towering water spread out over their head forming a roof over them. The water then formed into thousands of large ice spears.

"We are in trouble aren't we sir." Said the aid

"Yes." Said the admiral as the spears came flying down hard and fast they went straight though the smaller ships in the fleet making them sink. Only the larger heavier armored ships were able to stop the spears from running them clean though.

"Wow they are really going to town on them." said Ty Lee as she watched Rhyu fly over a retreating fire nation squad only to breathe fire on them killing most of them instantly. Rhyu then banked around for another pass at the services.

"Ya." said Katara as she watched her master pull a ship down into the sea "it is different seeing it done on an enemy then it is seeing it in training."

"Ty Lee, Toph were did you two take off too when where were talking to our dead love ones?" asked Sokka

"Well we didn't want to interfere with you all so we just sat back and watched." Said Ty Lee

'That is what you did, I took a nap." Said Toph as Cruinne sunk a squad of fire nation soldier into the earth never to be seen again. "To change the subject it seams that your master Katara can heal my eyes."

"What?" asked Aang "You wouldn't be blind anyone?"

"No." said Toph "I wasn't sure if I was going to do it but I am going to do it now. I need to face my fears about

"You afraid…" laughed Sokka only to get hit across the back of his head by his wife of ten minutes Suki. "What was that for?"

"Because everyone has fears even Toph." said Suki as she spoke the battle if you could call it came to an end. As the remains of fire nation flag ship along with the other ships where pulled into the deep cold waters off the island. The bodies of the soldiers where also sunk into the earth or where burned into nothing ness.

"I think we can go down." said Zuko as they started down the mountain.

It took them a lot less time to go down to the valley then it did to go up to the top. Once there they meet up with the dragons.

"They know where you are, they will send another fleet." said Rhyu

"Let them come, you guys can just whip the floor with them." said Sokka happy only to be glared at by Rhyu.

"They could set up a blocked just outside our land and imprison you all on this island." said Rhyu "And that wouldn't be good for the rest of the world."

"Then we should leave right away." Said Suki

"No, enjoy your wedding day and of course your wedding night." said Cruinne with a grin "Besides if Toph and Uisce are up to it, I feel we should heal your eyes before you leave."

"I am game any time." Said Toph as Uisce nodded.

"We can up with a plan about what we will do to free the world." said Sokka

"And I will cook you all a meal to celebrate your wedding." said Ursa with a smile.

"Rhyu is something wrong?" asked Uisce to her mate

"Nothing an idea just came to me." said Rhyu with a grin

"What?" asked Aang

"No not yet I need to see if it is even possible." said Rhyu as he flew away.

"Is he always like that?" asked Ty Lee as Uisce nodded

"Yes, even after a millions of years together that hasn't changed." said Uisce with a smile "Katara you can assist me in healing Toph's eyes."

"Yes, Master Uisce." Said Katara as she, Uisce, Cruinne and Toph headed away.

"I will stay and help you as best as I can to form a plan to take down the Fire Nation." said Awyr "I have been spying on them from above since the war began over a hundred years ago."

Soon Toph found herself near the edge of a large crystal clear lake. "Toph you must enter the water." said Uisce

"Ok, how far?" asked Toph

"So far that you can't touch the bottom when you place your head under the water." said Uisce

"What do you want me to do?" asked Katara

"I will be busy trying to heal her, make sure she doesn't drown." said Uisce as the three of them entered the water. Cruinne stayed on the shoreline watching.

"One problem I can't hold my breath very long.' said Toph

"Toph one of the highest forms of water bending is how to take water out of air, I can also do the opposite." said Katara "I can break the water up so that only air remains."

"And what does that mean?" asked Toph

"It means she can make people breath underwater if she wanted too." Explained Cruinne

"Why didn't you just say that?" asked Toph as she lost the ability to touch the bottom.

"Never mind when you are under you will feel like you are drowning but you aren't it Zuko forever to learn how accept that he could actually breath in the water." said Katara as they reached the center of the lake.

"Now go below the water and let us do the work and when you come up you will be able to see." said Uisce as Toph went under the water. For a while she panic until she realized that she could breathe, after that she felt a pulling on her eyes.

Meanwhile back on shore Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Ty Lee looked over a map of the fire nation bases provided by Awyr.

"There are so many bases." said Suki

"Ya." said Zuko

"How in the world do we defeat each one of those bases?" asked Ty Lee

:"We don't." said Zuko "My Father once said the way to defeat the Earth Kingdom was to remove their hope, we need to give it back. We need to do just one large base to show them that the Avatar is back and that the Fire Nation can be defeated."

"Then where do you want to make this stand?" asked Suki

"That I am not sure." said Zuko "It needs to be a large base and in a area that we could gather support against the Fire Nation."

"Well then I would have to say this is the most likely place." said Sokka as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"The South Pole?" asked Suki

"Are you sure about that?" asked Zuko "When we where there you're Dad was working with the Fire Nation."

"It is still the best place. It is a major fire nation navy base so it will make an impact in the world and if we get my dad on our side then the tribe should follow him." said Sokka

"Maybe." said Zuko

Out in the lake Toph surfaced only to cover her eyes as a blinding flash of light hit her healed eyes.

"Toph what is wrong?" asked Katara as she surfaced

"It is really…what's the word….bright." said Toph as she tried to open her eyes only to have to close them again.

"Her eyes are really sensitive right now." said Uisce "Come on lets take you too shore."

Meanwhile in the spirit world Rhyu flew over the heads of the lesser spirits as they went about their business. They stopped to look up at the legendary master of fire who hadn't been seen in the spirit world in millions of years. Rhyu landed in front of a large tree.

"Well...well why do you visit me of the master of fire?" asked a voice from under the tree as Koh the face stealer appeared. His centipede like body walked out of the his cave.

"As much as it pains me to say this I need your help Koh." said Rhyu as he glared at face stealer, unlike almost everyone else he didn't have to worry about his face being stolen by Koh, he was far to powerful for Koh to take on and live.

"Ah…you need my help…how funny." said Koh

"This isn't a joke Koh." Snapped Rhyu

"Alright master of fire, what is it you want?" asked Koh

"I want to call a council of ten." Said Rhyu "And as the massager of the council you must carry out my orders and deliver the message to the other council members.

"I see and why would you want to get the ten most powerful spirits ever to exists together?" asked Koh

"To ask their permission to go to war against the fire nation that has torn the mortal world apart for years." said Rhyu

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 The Council**

Toph had kept her eyes shut tight but still her eyes hurt as just a little bit of light got into her newly healed eyes. "Let's get her somewhere dark so her eyes can get used to it." said Cruinne as she created a small shuttle with a thick roof out of stone. Katara put her into the building. Once in the dark Toph slowly opened her eyes and for the first time she didn't close them instantly. For a while Toph just looked out at the world stunned.

"Toph are you ok?" asked Katara as she looked at Toph's eyes. They were no longer white but where now green.

"Katara?" asked Toph

"Ya, it's me." said Katara "How are you doing?"

"This just feels so strange." Said Toph as she bent down and picked up a blade of grass "And I have what this color is?"

"That is green, don't worry we will help you though this and in time you will get used to it." Said Katara

"That is your biggest problem Toph, you must learn how to see the world with your human eyes." said Cruinne

"How about we head back to camp so that you can see the others." said Katara

"Very well, I will deliver the messages and arrange a meeting time, with the next ten days." said Koh

"Very well." said Rhyu "I just hope they listen to what I have to say."

"You know how I feel about the council, they are nothing more the a set of windbags who do nothing." said Koh "And they are old."

"You are only saying that because you are not on the council Koh." said Rhyu "You where the 11th spirit to come into world. If you where one space ahead you would be sitting on the council."

"The council is pointless."

"Then why do you keep asking to get on it?" asked Rhyu with a grin

"Just go I will deliverer your message." said Koh

"Very well." said Rhyu as he took flight and headed home. When he was in the air he disappeared in a flash of fire before reappearing above his island home.

"_I hope this works." _Thought Rhyu as he flew down and landed on the clearing. Everyone had returned and he could smell food being cooked by Ursa for Sokka and Suki's wedding meal.

"Toph this is red." Said Katara as she held up one of Zuko's red shirts

"Rhyu were did you go off too?" asked Uisce

"I went to see Koh." Said Rhyu as Aang whipped his head around to look at him.

"The Face stealer?" asked Aang as Rhyu nodded "that is very dangerous."

"Not for us, we are more powerful spirits then him." said Awyr "However you hate him why did you seek him out?"

"I told him to gather the council of ten." Said Rhyu as the other dragons just looked at him.

"The council of ten?" asked Uisce "Why?"

"To ask them permission to go to war with the fire nation." Explained Rhyu

"You think they will go for that?" asked Awyr

"It is worth a shot, the Fire Nation attacked us." Said Rhyu as Uisce eyes widened

"That is an exception to the rule about direct interference with the human world, if we are attacked then we have permission to ask for a declaration of war." said Uisce as she smiled at her mate.

"Wait…what is going on?" asked Sokka "What is the council of ten?"

"The council of ten is just like you would expect a council of the top ten spirits ever to be." said Cruinne "They can allow us to go to war with you."

"That would be amazing, we could crush the fire nation in a day with you guys at on our side!" cheered Sokka

"It isn't for sure Sokka, these are spirits who are set in their ways and do not like change and most could care less about the human world." said Awyr "However we are pretty sure we would have four out of the ten votes needed for war since we are on the council."

"Pretty sure, I am going to vote for it." said Cruinne "And I know you will vote for it Awry, Rhyu called for the meeting and it is a safe bet that Uisce would vote for war."

"I will." said Uisce as she looked at Cruinne as if she was insulted that she would think she wouldn't vote.

"So four votes and you guys are probably high up in the council." said Sokka with a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure Sokka." said Zuko

"Zuko's right, they said it would be a long shot to get it pass." said Katara "They wouldn't say that is they had control of the council."

"You are correct Katara; we take up the 5th though 9th spots on the council." said Uisce "Above us are the four spirits that could defeat us in the council room and in the battlefield."

"What of the other one?" asked Ty Lee

"The last spirit is the one that if he wanted to could destroy not only the world we are in now but everything including the spirit world, the world of dead and time itself could be destroyed by him in a instant." said Rhyu "He can also over ride a council vote, so even if everyone voted for the war if he decided not to go then we don't go."

"That bites one vote could destroy us?" asked Sokka

"Or it could save us." said Cruinne "He can decided to go with the war even if everyone else votes against it. If we convince him to go our way the war will happen. However he has never used that power."

"Who makes up this council?" asked Toph

"Well you already meet the one member who is lower then us." said Rhyu as the others looked at him "Wan Shi Tong the spirit of wisdom and laws."

"Who is he?" asked Ty Lee

"A giant owl that runs a liberty." said Sokka "Who else is one it?"

"Well right above us is Terkoz the master of Space." Said Rhyu

"Ya, he could care less about the human world." said Cruinne "They mean nothing to him."

"In front of him is Xpovoc the master of time, she more likely to go our way." said Uisce "However the real problem lies in the siblings."

"The siblings?" asked Katara

"Tod and Zivot the brother and sister, they came into world at the same time and have been waging battle against each other since then." said Rhyu "Zivot as the guardian of Life she will side our way to save people lives but her brother Tod is the master of Death he likes the war and will do almost anything to keep people dieing."

"And who is the super powerful one?" asked Toph

"He if you want to call him that is Destino…you know him better as fate." said Rhyu "And no one is above its power."

"Why did you say if you wanted to call him a he?" asked Ty Lee "He is either a boy or a girl."

"He is a shape shifter no one knows his or hers true form or if he even has one." said Rhyu

"We do meet?" asked Uisce

"Ten days." Said Rhyu

"Great then after that we can wait for the vote and then go out and kick the fire nation ass." said Sokka

"We can't put all our hopes in this council we need to move before another fire nation fleet gets here." Said Zuko

"Correct I suggest you leave tomorrow morning and carry out your plans and then if we can we will join you." said Rhyu

"But first I think you guys need to eat." said Ursa as she appeared with a tray of food. "I am sorry if I am not the best cook didn't get much practice in prison."

"Don't worry if Sokka is hungry he would eat a rock." said Katara as Sokka glared at his sister.

"You know what I just realized that in a way I am related to royalty now." said Suki

"In a way, however I wouldn't say that to most of my family they would kill you." said Zuko

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Capital Phoenix King Ozia walked sat on his old Fire Lord Thorn. Since Azula was over eight and half months and could give birth at any time, he had taken over control of the fire nation as well as the rest of the world.

"What is the situation with the fleet we sent looking for Zuko and the Avatar?" asked Ozia

"We haven't heard anything from them since the reports of a strange light in the sky." Said an admiral

"I see, I want you to send the Center Imperial Fleet down to the southern sea." Ordered Ozia

"Why sir, we have the southern Imperial fleet located at the south Pole they can handle things in the south." said the admiral

"Are you questioning my orders?" asked Ozia

"No, sir but do you have orders for the southern forces?" asked the admiral

"Tell them to make sure the Southern Water Tribe is under our control." Ordered Ozia

Later that night Zuko sat on the edge of his and Katara's bed. Katara raised herself up on her elbow and looked at her husband.

"Is something wrong Zuko? And please don't say you are thinking about what my brother and Suki are doing now." said Katara

"No, I am just thinking." said Zuko

"About what?" asked Katara

"About what will happen after all this is over." said Zuko

"Well the world will be a better place." said Katara

"I wasn't thinking about the world, I was thinking about us and how things will change when it is over." answered Zuko

"Ya, it will change." said Katara as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Zuko. "But no matter what happens we will face it together."

"I know." said Zuko as he relaxed in Katara's arms.

"Now get some sleep, we will need it we head to the South Pole tomorrow." said Katara as she pulled her husband back down to their bed. Unknown to Zuko at that moment a new life came into the world, his nephew Prince Zarin son of Fire Lord Azula and General Saito of the Black Dragon Squad.

Fire Lord Ozia stood in the doorway of his daughter's and his son-in-law's bed chamber. Azula sat in the bed looking at her newborn son who was wrapped in the finest red silk blanket.

"_Good, I have a new generation to take over." _ Thought Ozia "_Now I only have to destroy Zuko and his water tribe peasant wife." _

He turned always just in time to miss something he had never seen before. A single tear ran down Azula's face as she and her husband smiled at their son.

**Sorry for the shorter then normal chapter, but I wanted to explain the set up of the council of ten. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I will ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 The Southern Water Tribe**

Snow was falling over the Southern Water ticker then normal however winter was fast coming so the storms would be getting thicker. The Chieftain of the tribe Hakoda walked though the snow toward his home. It was one of the few times he didn't have a fire nation soldiers with him because the normal Fire Nation soldier didn't like snow. It had been around two weeks since he saw his daughter for the first time in years.

"_She is amazing." _ Thought Hakoda as he remembered the water bending she pulled off. _"However something was off, she was different and yet she was the same. Then again I am different because of the fire nation control."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he reached his door. Slowly he fought the wind to open the door however he opened the door and entered his home. As he forced the door closed he noticed that it was warmer then normal. When he turned around he came to see why. The fire place was burning blue instead of the normal reddish orange.

"How in the world?" asked Hakoda as he walked toward the fire place suddenly another source of light appeared from a corner. Standing there was a tall young man in a black and red outfight. He had blue flames around his fingers and then he put it out and walked toward him. He had seen him before with his daughter, he was prince Zuko.

"Hello Hakoda." said Zuko as he looked in the older man's eyes. He noticed for the first time that he was actual taller then Hakoda.

"So Prince Zuko." said Hakoda "Is my daughter behind the snow storm?"

"No that is just bad weather." said a new voice as Katara appeared in the doorway along with Sokka.

"Katara, Sokka?" asked Hakoda as he looked at his kids.

"Long time no see Dad." said Sokka as he looked at his father.

"Sokka I though you where still imprisoned." said Hakoda

"No Katara and Zuko busted everyone out and even rescued the Avatar and Toph." said Sokka

"I see so why are you here?" asked Hakoda

:"To see if you are willing to radium yourself." said Sokka as he glared at his father.

"How so?" asked Hakoda

"We want you to help us free the world from the fire nation." said Katara

"We want to start a uprising and show the world that the Avatar is back and that hope has returned to the world." said Suki as she appeared in the room.

"You want me to risk the lives of everyone here?" asked Hakoda

"It is for the greater good." Said Zuko "And there is a chance we can win."

"Shut up, it was fire nation that killed all those people and your one of them!" yelled Hakoda

"I though you knew I was on your side?" asked Zuko

"That still doesn't forgive you for your people's crimes. You are their prince." Yelled Hakoda

"Your wife said basically the same thing." Said Zuko as Hakoda's eyes widened

"What?" asked Hakoda

"Dad, Zuko's and I masters the sprits of the elements brought back our loved ones for a bit in this case Mom." said Katara as Hakoda's eyes widened.

"You talked to your mother?" asked Hakoda

"Yes." said Katara

"Ya, she didn't like me at first." said Zuko

"Why should he care so much about you?" asked Hakoda

"Why don't you tell him?" asked Sokka as he looked at his sister.

"Basically Dad everyone in this room is related." said Katara as Hakoda looked at Sokka and Suki.

"So did you two get married?" asked Hakoda

"Ya, I am your daughter in law." said Suki

"You forgot about Zuko." said Katara

"I thought it was just Sokka making a mistake." said Hakoda as he looked at Zuko.

"No, Dad." said Katara "He is my husband."

"What?" asked Hakoda stunned by the fact.

"Why is everyone so stunned about the fact that I married you Zuko?" asked Katara

"It is just how we acted toward each other when we where younger." Answered Zuko

Meanwhile on the island of the Elemental Dragons Lady Ursa sat looking at the fire.

"Is something wrong Lady Ursa?" asked Uisce as she appeared out of the darkness.

"It is just I spent so much time away from my children and now I am away from then again." Said Ursa

"Yes, you have been away from your kids for a long time but you know what Zuko said it right." said Uisce as she remembered back to just over twenty four hours ago.

**Flashback**

"Mother, I want you to stay here." said Zuko as they prepared the boat to leave.

"Why?" asked Ursa

"Because mother, I hate to put this, this way but this is a combat mission and you are not trained in warfare." said Zuko "Also I want you to be safe."

"It is the parent's job to protect their kids not the other way around." stated Ursa

"True but I lost you all those years ago, I don't want to again." said Zuko

"Maybe I can help." said Rhyu as he appeared.

"How so?" asked Zuko

"We will need a person to speak on behalf of the humans when the council meets." Said Rhyu

"Mother you where always a great speaker." said Zuko as he looked at his mother.

"Lady Ursa you can speak to the council and maybe you can help turn their votes in our way." added Rhyu

"Very well, I will help you by getting you the help you need to win the war as fast as possible." said Ursa

**End Flashback**

"I just hope that my words have an effect on the spirits that make up the council." said Ursa

"We can only hope." said Uisce

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Capital Azula looked down at her three day old son. She could already see a few pieces of black hair appear on the top of his head. _"Something isn't right." _ Thought Azula as she felt something stirring within her. Her emotional controls where at the breaking point when she looked at her's and Saito's son. Suddenly it hit her _"I care more for his small child and Saito then I do for anything else in the world even all the power I have."_

"Azula is something wrong?" asked Saito as he looked at his wife.

"No, it is just I am not used to being a mother." said Azula as she looked at her sleeping son.

"Parenthood changes everything." said Saito as he looked over his wife's shoulder and looked at his son. "You realize that they mean more then anything else."

"You're right." said Azula

"Now get some rest you are probably still tired." said Saito as Azula nodded.

"_It was true I am still not at full strength, but at least my fire bending ability is back, weaker at the moment but back." _ Thought Azula as she let Saito take their son and place him in his golden crib near the foot of the bed.

"So we are all family?" asked Hakoda as he sat in a chair looking at Zuko, Suki and his two children.

"Yes, if you want to look at it in a certain way you are related to the Phoenix Lord." said Zuko "However that doesn't matter right now, we need to save the world and it has to start here and your tribe."

"Even if I wanted to do it, the village is full of fire nation soldiers and they have a huge navy in the harbor we can't take them all down." said Hakoda

"Yes, we can." said Sokka "You know full well that in cold weather Fire Nations soldiers normal stay inside. So they would all be gathered in one place so they can be taken down easy."

"Besides we have Aang, Toph and Ty Lee along with us." said Suki

"Where are they?" asked Hakoda

"They are outside in the hallway." said Katara "We wanted to talk as a family first."

"By the way where is Gran Gran?" asked Sokka as Hakoda lowered his head.

"They took her for not turning us in did they?" asked Zuko as Hakoda

"They took her out to sea on a fire Nation warship and then an hour later the ship came back she wasn't on board." said Hakoda "If they didn't kill her, they let the cold ocean water do it for them."

"Gran Gran." said Katara with tears in her eyes as she lowered her head.

"At least she is with her husband again." said Zuko as Sokka nodded his head.

"Dad, we have to fight back in her memory." said Sokka

"Alright let's do it." said Hakoda as he stood up.

Sun light poked though the cold clear sky as a few fire Nation soldier braved the cold to start their patrol. "It's colder then normal today." Said a fire Nation soldier

"Ya." said another as he the two of them walked along the sea docks.

"Then I have a way to warm you up." said a voice from behind them. The two soldiers turned around just in time to see a man right in front of them. Before they could react the man placed two fingers their chest right over the heart. Then two white hot flames went though their armor before coming out the other side. The solders didn't even have time to scream they died on the spot.

"I am sorry but I had no really choice." said Zuko as he looked at the two soldiers. He looked over just in time to see Ty Lee hit two more guard's pressure points at near inhuman speeds. The two guards went limp as they fell down. Zuko nodded his head as he prepared himself for what needed to be done.

Meanwhile on a small Ice burg floating just outside the harbor Katara prepared herself.

"Now Aang I will need your help to make sure this stops." said Katara

"Alright." said Aang as he looked out at the massive Fire Nation Fleet that sat in the harbor.

"Alright lets go." said Katara as she rose up a giant wall of Ice cold water that went up so high it actually blocked out the low lying sun. Then in one movement she sent it flying down range at the Fire Nation base and her home village.

The few fire nations soldiers on the decks of their ships had no time to react before a massive wall of cold water came crashing down on them.

"Now Aang!" yelled Katara as she started to pull the water back. Aang joined in the bending and they managed to pull back the water a moment before it would have crashed into the village. "I would understand if you don't want to do this part Aang."

"I understand it needs to be done." said Aang as Katara pulled the ships down into the ocean breaking it apart. A few of the soldiers on board made it to the surface but most died.

At the same moment Toph busted down the metal door to the living quarters for Zuko. The soldiers inside where caught sleeping as Zuko came in sending waves of flames out over the stunned soldiers. Zuko closed his eyes as he tried to block out the screams of the dieing soldiers but it didn't help. _"I hate doing this but I have to end the war and if that means I have to kill people so be it." _ Though Zuko as he kept up the attack.

Meanwhile in a watch tower the Base commander looked out over the base. Half of it was now burning and all his ships where gone. Worst his soldiers where unorganized and losing badly. He could just make out Prince Zuko as he walked out of another flaming building.

"Send a message to high command, tell them Prince Zuko and a rebel group has attack the base." Ordered the commander

"Sir!" yelled an Aid

"What?" asked the commander

"Look." said the aid as he pointed to a large gathering of water tribe warriors being lead by their chief. They where cutting their way though a fire Nation patrol.

"Tell them it is a full uprising." Ordered the commander

"Yes, sir." said the aid.

Hours later in the Fire Nation Capital and Aid ran up to the Phoenix King.

"Sir we have a report from the Southern Forces, they have been over whelmed and the Southern Water Tribe is in full rebellion." said an Aid "Your son, Prince Zuko has been confirmed there."

"I see." said Ozai "Prepare my air ship."

"Sir?" asked the aid

"I will take care of this myself." said Ozai "So prepare my airship at once I will join up with the central fleet and crush them myself."

"Yes. Sir." said the aid as he ran off to prepare the ship.

**Well I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter but all my friends where home from school/military so I have been spending a lot of time with them. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Also if I can pull it off I will have a Christmas gift for you all starting on Monday. Each day I will update one of my three stories and on Thursday I will update them all again before I go away for Christmas. Think of it as my Christmas gift to you. Thank you all for the reviews and I would ask that you keep on reading in reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 On Ice**

Zuko looked out the window as the people celebrated in the streets of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Kind of wish we could go out there." said Ty Lee as she walked around on her hands.

"Ya, however they are celebrating their freedom from the fire nation and we are fire nation." said Zuko as he remembered right after they had removed the fire nation from the tribe.

**Flashback **

"We did it." said Suki as they pushed there way though the celebrating people.

"Ya." said Katara as suddenly two Water tribe warrior charged forward spears out.

"Stop Fire Nation scum!" yelled the warrior as he aimed for Zuko's chest. Zuko jumped to the side as the spear grazed his side as his blood covered the ground.

"What are you doing!" yelled Katara as she sent the two soldiers to the ground with her blood bending.

"He is a fire nation." explained the warrior "Why are you helping him. You are the daughter of the Chief aren't you?"

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that he is my husband!" yelled Katara

"Then maybe I should have aimed my spear at you for being a traitor to your own kind." Said the other warrior as Katara eyes narrowed.

"And maybe I should kill you." Said Katara

"Stop!" yelled Aang as he jumped between Katara and the warriors.

"Aang get out of my way." stated Katara "They tried to murder Zuko."

"Yes, however they don't know that he is on our side." said Aang "Image the torment they have gone though under the fire Nation they just attack the first fire nation they saw."

"That doesn't matter." Said Katara

"It is fine Katara." said Zuko as he pressed his hand against his side to slow down the bleeding.

"Zuko are you alright?" asked Katara as she looked at her husband

"Don't worry I have had worst when I was training with master Rhyu." said Zuko as he took his hand away "See the bleeding as already stopped."

"I'll heal it once we get back home." said Katara as she turned back to the water Tribe warriors. "You are lucky that Aang was here and it was only a flesh wound or else nothing in the world would stop me from killing you."

"Traitor!" yelled the water tribe warrior before Katara froze his mouth shut.

"Come on Zuko lets go home." said Katara as she put some healing water on his side closing the wound. "That should help until we get home and I can heal it better."

**End Flashback**

"They have been in pain for years, fire Nation soldiers busted though their front doors in the middle of the night and dragged people away." said Zuko as he watched the people dance in the streets. "They have been pretty much been enslaved to the fire nation it will take a long time if ever for them to forgive that."

"I guess." said Ty Lee

"I just want Katara and the others to come back with the food." said Ty Lee

"She is probably having trouble with her brother eating all the food." said Zuko with a small smile.

Meanwhile out at Sea a large air ship was coming in for a landing on and even larger fire nation ship. The ship was the largest ship in the fire nation fleet. It had a large flat deck that covered almost the entire ship except for the command tower and some small deck weapons for defense however the main weapon was the fleet of war balloons at it's command.

Slowly Phoenix King Ozia walked down a staircase and unto the carrier. The admiral bowed down as the Phoenix King step aboard his ship.

"How far are we away from the Water Tribe?" asked Ozia

"We are a day and a half at full steam." Said the admiral

"Very well then I want to have my super on table of the chieftain of the water tribe in two days." said Ozia

"Don't worry sir, we have over 50 ships and thousands of soldiers." Answered the admiral "This is the largest fleet we have ever put together, even though the war. We will crush all who stand in our way."

"Good, however when we crush them, bring my son and the water bender he calls his wife before me." Ordered Ozia

"What for my King?"

"I want to see the look on my son's face as I kill her in front of him before I finish him off." Stated Ozia

"I will spread the order sir." said the admiral

"Good." said Ozia "I will be in my chamber."

"I am back." said Katara as she walked in carrying plates covered with hot food.

"Thanks Katara." said Ty Lee as she took the plate and started eating.

"Thank you Katara." said Zuko as he took the plate from his wife.

"No problem I wouldn't want to go out there after what happened." said Katara as she sat down beside him. "I am sorry that one of my tribe members did that."

"I am not worried about me, I was caught off guard." said Zuko

"Ya, you and I can handle ourselves just fine." said Katara

"Ya, however." started Zuko only to stop.

"However what?" asked his wife

"Katara lets face it you and I are from two different worlds." said Zuko

"You better not be breaking up our marriage just because some guy tried to kill you." Stated Katara as she worried about what Zuko would say.

"No, I love you Katara and nothing can change that." said Zuko as Katara smiled "I am just worried about any kids we have later, they would be caught between the worlds of Fire and water."

"And any kids my brother and Suki have would be trapped between Water and Earth." resounded Katara as she thought. _"It's sweat that he is so worried about any kids we will have." _

"All we can do is love them and help them as much as we can." Said Katara

"Ya, I was just worried because in the Fire Nation water is looked down at and in water tribe they hate the fire nation." said Zuko

"Well they wouldn't hurt the fire lord would they?" asked Katara with a laugh "I mean after we get ride of your father and sister you will be Fire Lord."

"Ya." said Zuko "And if that happened you would be Fire Lady."

"No offence that doesn't sit that right to me." said Katara

"How about this?" asked Zuko "Does that sit right with you?"

Her response came she started kissing him and soon started a make out session.

"I am leaving." said Ty Lee as she headed out the door before she saw too much.

"It is nice to see everyone so happy." said Aang as people kept dancing in the street.

"It is just strange to see." said Toph as she looked out at the dancing people. She had learned a lot of things since she got the ability to see but still some things where a mystery to her.

"Ya, how do you like seeing?" asked Aang with a smile as Toph studied his face. Trying to read the faces was extremely hard.

"It's nice but all I have to do is close my eyes and I can see like I used to do." Explained Toph as she closed her eyes and saw what was going on all over the place "So are you over Katara yet?"

"Not totally but it doesn't hurt anymore." explained Aang "Why do you ask?"

"Well let's just say I would advise you or anyone else from going up to Zuko's and Katara's room for a while." said Toph

"Why?" asked Aang as Ty Lee came out of the house.

"I wouldn't go in there." said Ty Lee

"Why?" asked Aang

"Zuko and Katara are making out." explained Ty Lee

"They are beyond that at the moment." said Toph as she opened her eyes so she couldn't see what was going on inside the house. "Aang you want to go practice Earth Bending?"

"There isn't much Earth around here." stated Aang

**Flashback**

"Remember Toph Earth is everywhere." said Cruinne as they prepared a boat to head to the Water Tribe.

"What?" asked Toph

"Look at Zuko he can pull fire from within the Earth, you can pull the earth up too." Said Cruinne "If you focus you can the earth up from the deepest part of the ocean giving you a weapon you didn't have before."

"Thank you." Said Toph

"Once you are done with the war you can be trained for real." said Cruinne

**End Flashback**

"You can find Earth anywhere." explained Toph as she went off followed by Aang.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" asked Suki as she and her husband sat around a small table eating. Unlike Zuko and Ty Lee she being a member of the Earth Kingdom was welcomed.

"It is just I don't see what there is to celebrate." explained Sokka

"Your home is free." stated Suki

"Yes, but for how long?" asked Sokka "They will not lets us just keep our freedom. They will come at us with everything they have so that we will not have another uprising in the future."

"Also Aang, Zuko and Katara are prime targets." Stated Suki

"What about me." said Sokka as he poked himself in the chest "I am a prime target too?"

"Yes, you are but face the truth they are bigger targets then you are." Said Suki as Sokka sulked a little.

"You can be so mean sometimes." said Sokka as he pouted a bit.

"But you love me all the same." stated Suki as she kissed her husband check.

Meanwhile high above the Fire Nation fleet flew Awry. The Dragon of the Air looked down at the fire nation fleet. _"They will be at the southern Water Tribe in less then two days." _ thought Awry _"The council is three days away and they stand no real chance of winning without us." _

The next day things had calmed down and now the water tribe member where running around preparing their defenses for the attack that was sure to come. This means Katara was busy as hell, they had almost no water benders and they needed them to make the walls as big as possible as fast as possible. Zuko was at her side the entire time and more then a few times he had to dodge snow balls thorn by the village kids.

"Get out Fire Nation!" yelled a kid as he threw another snow ball. Which Zuko dodged with ease.

"I am sorry about that Zuko." said Katara as she stopped another snowball in mid air with her water bending.

"It's ok; I will just have to prove myself when the Fire Nation attacks." Resounded Zuko "Maybe then they will trust me after they see that I am fighting on there side."

"Ya." said Katara as a small fishing boat came rushing into the docks. The moment the ship docked a crew member ran off yelling.

"The Fire Nation is coming!" yelled the sailor as Sokka ran forward and grabbed the man.

"What?" asked Sokka

"A fire Nation fleet larger then anything I very seen is only a day out!" yelled the sailor

"How could they get a fleet down here so fast?" asked Sokka

"Knowing Ozia he probably sent the order for the central Imperial fleet to head down here as soon as he heard about the fleet around the island getting destroyed." explained Zuko

"How many ships are in the Imperial fleet?" asked Sokka

"Around 125 warships." Said Zuko as everyone's eyes widened "The central Imperial Fleet is the largest fleet in the fire nation and they always get the newest most advanced ships."

"Looks like you are going to prove yourself sooner then expected." Said Katara

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I was saddened by the lack of reviews in the last chapter, however as I promised I give you a new chapter now and I will give you another on Christmas Eve. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The Council **

"This doesn't look good." said Sokka as he looked out at the massive number of ships that now filled the sea. What was worst was the sky was now full of war balloons.

"That is an understatement." said Zuko it had been a day and a half but now the fire nation fleet could be seen in the distance. "However we are lucky in one way."

"How so?" asked Sokka

"One it is almost night fall and it is unlikely that they will land forces right now." Said Zuko "Fire Benders are stronger when the sun is up and having your enemy spend a night in fear makes them easier to conquer."

Suddenly the lead fire nation ships opened up with their catapults sending fire balls flying into the village.

"I thought you said they where not going to attack?" asked Zuko as a round came flying over head.

"Soldiers they wouldn't likely send in soldiers." Said Zuko

"Phoenix King we have begun or attack, however it seams that the ice flows slowed us down more then we thought." Said the admiral

"And how is that my problem?" asked Ozia

"Sir, it isn't recommended to send troops into an enemy controlled harbor at night." Said the admiral "So instead of supper in their chieftain's house how about lunch?"

"mmm.. Very well." said Ozia "However I want the ranged attack to be carried on though the night."

"Of Course." said the admiral

Hours later on the island of Elements Ursa prepared herself before the break of dawn.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Rhyu

"As Ready as I can be." said Ursa

"Just remember you are not to speak until you are called to the floor and this are the most powerful spirits ever to come to be." added Uisce

"I will when do we leave?" asked Ursa

"The meeting begins at sunrise." said Rhyu as the sun began to peak over the horizon

"Here we go." said Awyr as the four dragons surrounded Ursa and using their commanded elements transported her into the spirit world.

"Welcome Rhyu, Uisce, Cruinne and Awyr." Said a soft voice as Ursa began looking around the room. It was an old and ancient building but highly decorated with gold. Around the room was a large C shaped table. At the center of the table sat a strange being. It looked like a golden cloud however a strange looking face appeared out of the cloud.

"I thank you for allowing this meeting of the council Destino master of Fate." said Rhyu as he bowed his head to the most powerful spirit ever to be.

"That is fine Rhyu master of Fire." Said Destino "You may take your posts and you Lady Ursa can stay in the center, I must ask you only to speak when you are asked."

"Of course Master of Fate." said Ursa as she knelt down to the leader of the council.

"Has the other arrived?" asked Awry as he took his spot.

"Yes, we have arrived." Said a voice as a dark figure appeared to the left of Destino. He was tall and his entire body was covered by a pure black cloak. Even his face was covered by the shadow from the hood. The only part of his body that could be seen was his fingers which were pure white and you could see each bone. He held a large black scythe with not one but three blades on it.

"It is always fun you show up Tod." said Rhyu to the master of death

"I am also here." said a song like voice as a beautiful woman appeared on the other side of the Destino. Her long blonde hair framed her face. She was dressed in the brightest golden armor. Around her waste was a long sword and a shield rested on her arm. However the strange thing was the large white bird like wings that was attached to her back.

"Ah Zivot." said Tod to the protector of life "It is always nice to see you."

"Yes, brother." said Zivot

"We should begin time is wasting." said Cruinne

"Time is never wasted." Said another voice as a beautiful woman appeared in a long golden robe.

"Ah Xpovoc so happy the master of time could join us." said Rhyu as the woman changed into an old lady.

"Yes, it has been 10,376 years, 3 hours and 40 minutes since we had our last meeting." said Xpovoc as she turned into a very young girl.

"Yes." said another voice as an old man appeared. He was dressed in a deep purple robes. His eyes gave off a light glow as his long white bread poked out from his robe as he held onto his staff. At the end of the staff was a clear black ball with what appeared to be stars on them.

"Ah Terkoz so nice to see you again." said Awry to the master of space

"Yes it has been a long time old friend." said Terkoz

"Now if there are no objections I would like to call this meeting to order." Said Destino as the others nodded in agreement "Now Wan Shi Tong will read the records from our last meeting."

"Thank you Destino." Said Wan Shi Tong as a large scroll appeared in front of the owl.

However sun rise didn't just mark the beginning of the council meeting it meant that the Fire Nation assault would begin.

"We don't have anything in the way of long distance attack." said Sokka

"You have us." said Katara as she looked at her husband. "Do you remember the move Rhyu and taught us?"

"You are talking about the one they said only to use when it is absolute needed?" asked Zuko

"Yes." said Katara "Are you up to it?"

"Why not, we just have to be careful not to over do it or else we would be useless when the rest of them hit." Said Zuko

"What do we have to lose?" asked Katara

"Ok, Sokka cover us." Ordered Zuko as he and Katara walked toward the edge of the dock.

"Phoenix King you might want to see this." said an aid as he lowered his telescope "Your son is on the shoreline."

"Really." said Ozia as he looked out his own telescope and looked upon his son for the first time in years. "So he is just standing there with his water bender. He makes this too easy."

"You ready Katara?" asked Zuko

"Ya." said Katara as she got into a stance and started to move her hands extremely fast. Zuko did the same and for a moment nothing happened.

"What are they doing?" asked Aang as he looked out on the other side of the wall where Zuko and Katara stood.

"I don't know." Said Sokka

"You ready?" asked Katara

"On the count of three." replied Zuko "One…two…three."

With that a stream of Water shot high into the air at the same time a stream of molten fire from the planet core shot out right beside it.

"Wow!" said Toph as many people's jaw hit the floor as the two comes began twisting and turning in a strange dance. Suddenly out of the two columns two figures appeared, two dragons made totally out of fire and water.

"I didn't know that Zuko could make a dragon just like Katara." Said Aang

"She used this before?" asked Toph

"When she busted us out of prison." explained Aang as both dragons gave a roar as they opened their mouths. Out of their mouths came out another stream of fire and water that began to merge into one attack. It hit the nearest fire nation ship causing it to explode in a giant fireball. Slowly the attack moved back and forth distorting everything it touched however the attack was short lived as the Katara and Zuko released their control and just dispersed the attack.

"Wow!" yelled Sokka as he looked out the destroyed front section of the fire nation fleet. He could see the half destroyed hauls sticking out of the water

"Sokka look." said Suki as she pointed toward where Katara and Zuko used to stand. They where now on their knees breathing hard as beads of sweat rolled down their face.

"That always takes so much out of me." said Zuko

"Ya, controlling all that water so precisely takes a lot of mental control." said Katara as she looked out over the water at the still massive fleet. "And there still are a lot of ships out there."

"Ya, but we bought some time." Said Zuko

"So Rhyu master of fire why have you called us here?" asked Tod

"Honorable Council I am here to ask your permission to enter the war that the humans have been raging." said Rhyu

"Have you not already entered the war by training Zuko of the Fire nation and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe as your students?" asked Zivot as she looked at Rhyu

"It is also a clear violation of the rules." said Wan Shi Tong

"It bends the rules it doesn't break it." Explained Rhyu

"Besides it isn't enother they need more help." responded Uisce

"Humanity doesn't matter in the long run." said Terkoz as he looked into the end of his staff, into the universe itself. "If they would all die today the universe wouldn't even noticed."

"But I would." said Destino "I want to hear your case Rhyu."

"Thank you Destino." said Rhyu

"A few days ago, fire nation soldiers attack our home on the island." said Rhyu "It was a clear threat to us and only the council can allow us to remove this threat totally."

"You expect us to believe that a group of humans is a threat to you?" asked Tod

"For once I agree with my brother, what is your really goal?" asked Zivot

"Our goal is simple we want to set the balance of the human world back to where it belongs and stabilizes it for all time." said Awry

"Time…time…all things fade in time and the human world is constantly changing." said Xpovoc "You can't kept the balance forever there will be times when there has to be unbalance because only then can a new age begin."

"True but do we want an age of total darkness?" asked Rhyu "We have a chance to stop an age of death and pain."

"And what is wrong with death and pain?" asked Tod

"Nothing in small amounts it helps people see that their time is short and they need to keep their loved ones close however when they dominate an age no one wins." said Rhyu

"We have a chance, the forces are in place." said Uisce "Our students Katara and Zuko and their friends can change the course of this age of man."

"Yes, they can." said Destino as the others looked at him "I can see the most likely paths in front of Katara of the Water Tribe and Zuko of the Fire Nation if we should agree to this war. One is as you say a golden age of peace that will out live them by many generations. The other will bring about an age of darkness that will make the war the human raged look like nothing and it will last longer then the peace."

"Destino if I may ask where the turning point is in this future?" asked Rhyu "Where does it chance from one of pure peace to one of total destruction."

"It happens when your student Zuko of the Fire Nation has to make a choice." said Destino "And this one choice will seal the world to either darkness or light."

"And what is likely to happen if we don't enter this human war?" asked Zivot

"Death and pain for a single generation and then their will be peace." said Destino

"So the choice is to either risk having the human world in total darkness or in total light by going to war or we can do nothing and in time the humans will leave the darkness and enter the light." Said Wan Shi Tong

"Do you really want to condemn an entire generation into the darkness when they can be saved?" asked Zivot

"Take cover!" yelled Aang as another fire ball flew over head coving the landing of the fire nation soldiers.

"How many are out there?" asked Sokka

"Too many." said Ty Lee as a large fire ball hit an outer wall breaking it open. "And now there is a hole in the wall."

"Can this get any worst?" asked Sokka as large shadows appeared over head.

"You just had to ask." said Toph as she looked up at the giant air ships.

"Take this!" yelled Zuko as he shot up a ball of blue fire at the air ship. The air ship burst into flames as Zuko panted a bit _"Damn that attack with Katara took more out of me then I thought." _

"I know there is a human female here. Lady Ursa of the Fire Nation mother of Zuko of the Fire Nation." said Destino

"Yes, sir." said Ursa

"You have the floor you may speak." said Destino

"I know my words may not sound that impressive to spirits as great as you here." said Ursa "and I know that in the end these words may not seam like much but I want you to put your trust in my son Zuko, he knows right from wrong and he will not choice the path that leads the world into darkness."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Destino

"A mother knows her son." Explained Ursa

"Umm…maybe I should look more closely at Zuko." Said Destino

At that moment fire nation troops where storming into the Water tribe village. Katara, Zuko and their friends where on the front lines. There where fighting in pairs Zuko and Katara where fighting together, their fire and water attacks pushing holding the enemy back. Meanwhile Toph using her new eye sight threw spears of earth up at the Fire Nation Earth Fleet as Aang flew around them in his new glider attacking them. Also Suki and Sokka where fighting with their weapons right beside Katara and Zuko.

"We can't hold them forever." said Zuko

"I know and more are coming." said Sokka as he blocked a sword attack with his own sword.

"So shall we put this too a vote?" asked Destino as the spirits nodded. "Alright since it was Rhyu and the elemental spirits asked for this I will assume you are in favor of war?"

"Yes." said Rhyu as the other dragons nodded.

"Wan Shi Tong how do you vote?" asked Destino

"The fire nation control over the world has messed up my gathering of knowledge so I vote for this war." said Wan Shi Tong

"Very well, Xpovoc, Terkoz?"

"We are both in agreement yes." said Terkoz

"_Alright those where the easy votes now it is up to the final three. Tod, Zivot and Destino must go our way." _ Thought Rhyu

"I want to risk it and give the chance for life to live in total peace." said Zivot "So I vote yes."

"Because I don't want to agree with my sister I vote no." said Tod

"_No we lost; we need all the votes to have a war." _ Thought Rhyu as the other dragons lowered their heads in defeat.

"So it is over the motion fails." said Wan Shi Tong

"No it passes." Said Destino

"What?" asked everyone

"Destino you know the rules it takes all the council agreeing to go to war." stated Wan Shi Tong

"You forget I can over rule the council vote?" asked Destino

"No I have not forgotten but you have never used that rule." said Wan Shi Tong

"This is the first time." said Destino as he looked at Ursa "I am putting the fate of the human world in your son's hands because I believe he will choice the right choice."

"May I ask why?" asked Ursa

"Because Zuko's life is about to change and this I believe will lead him down the path of good." said Destino "Now go to war your students need you."

**Merry Christmas Eve, I hope you liked this chapter. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks and have a safe and happy holidays, Wilkins75.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Father vs. Son**

"They are pushing us back." said Sokka as he hit the side of a fire nation helmet with a club. He had lost his shield so he was wielding his sword and his club.

"We have to do what we can." said Suki as she hit one of the soldiers with a fan before stabbing her own sword into his gut.

"Ya, but I don't know how long we can hold out." said Sokka as he looked toward where his brother-in-law and his sister where fighting a horde of fire nation soldiers. _"If it wasn't for them we would of fallen a long time ago. However they can't last forever."_

"We have to hurry to the battlefield." said Rhyu as the other dragons nodded.

"One of us will have to take Ursa back to the island." said Uisce

"No, you four can go I will take Lady Ursa back to your island." said Destino

"What? You never go to the human world?" said Wan Shi Tong

"I can go where ever I want Wan Shi Tong." said Destino with a glared at the spirit of wisdom.

"Very well." said Wan Shi Tong

"I believe you four have a place to be?" asked Destino as the dragons disappeared in a flashes of their own elements. "Come Lady Ursa I know you have questions to ask of me."

"Yes, why are you putting so much faith in Zuko?" asked Ursa

"I suppose I could tell you because he will find out soon." Said Destino

Meanwhile on the battlefield Katara was breathing heavily a lot more then normal. _"What is wrong with me?" _ thought Katara her bending wasn't as strong as normal and she was having a lot of trouble pulling moves she could do in her sleep.

"_That dragon attack must have taken more out of me then I thought." _Thought Katara as she tried to find an answer that sat well with her but that didn't seam right. Her thoughts where interrupted when a fire Nation soldier attacked him.

Across the battlefield Aang and Toph fought side by side. Toph closed her eyes to get a map of the battlefield. She quickly sent earth spiking up from under the snow and ice to hit the fire nation soldier.

"Aang!" yelled Toph as her eyes snapped open.

"What?" asked Aang

"We need to get to Katara and Zuko now!" yelled Toph

"Why?"

"Just do it! We don't have time!" yelled Toph as Aang followed her order.

Zuko and Katara where falling back as the fire nation soldiers pushed deeper into village destroying everything in their path. "Katara what is wrong?" asked Zuko as the two of them stood back to back bending.

"Nothing why do you ask?" asked Katara

"You where always a terrible liar." said Zuko as he pulled his swords and quickly encased them in blue fire. "Something is wrong."

"My bending is getting weaker and I don't know why." Said Katara

"Alright fall back." Said Zuko

"I am not going to leave you here by yourself, we trained together for years for this battle I am not going to sit out because I over did it on the dragon." said Katara

"You know that isn't the case." said Zuko as he blocked a sword attack with is own. "Please fall back."

"You are not going anywhere." said a fire nation officer

"No you are going." said Toph as she sent the front line of fire nation soldiers flying up into the air.

"Aang Toph I though you two where taking care of the war balloons?" asked Katara

"Well Toph said to come here." explained Aang

"Ya, you need to fall back Katara." said Toph

"Why? Like I told Zuko the dragon just took more out of me then I thought." said Katara as she sent a water whip flying out only to have it fall apart. "What the?"

"Katara watch out!" yelled Zuko as he sent a fire whip out knocking an arrow out of the sky.

"What is up with me?" asked Katara as she looked at her hands.

"I know." Said Toph but before she could speak bolts of lightening came thundering out of the sky hitting fire nations soldiers that made up the front line. The rest backed up in amazement as the lightening formed a wall between them and the water tribe.

"What is going on?" asked Aang as Zuko grinned

"They have arrived." said Zuko as he looked up into the sky where Rhyu hovered above them controlling the lightening.

Katara looked out to sea just in time to see her master surface between the fleet and the shore line. A second later a massive earth quake brought most people to their knees as Cruinne appeared on a self made island in the harbor. High above a storm brew as Awry appeared inside a tornado.

"The council must have gone out way." said Sokka with a smile as he saw the look of fear on the fire nation soldiers.

"Phoenix King Ozai what are those things?" asked an aid as Ozai looked out at the four dragons that now stood between him and the water nation.

"They are trouble, take them down at whatever cost." Ordered Ozai as the dark red dragon landed on the ground the lightening still forming a wall between them and the fire nation.

"Rhyu it is good to see you." said Zuko as Rhyu nodded his head.

"You did a good job. That goes for all you." said Rhyu before locking eyes on Katara "Is something wrong Katara?"

"I don't know I can't seam to bend." said Katara as Rhyu grinned. "You know why don't you?"

"Ya." said Rhyu

"What?" asked Ursa as she looked at the most powerful spirit ever to be.

"Yes, I put my faith in Zuko because he is about to become a father." said Destino as he looked at Ursa. "And fatherhood makes people change and makes people think harder about what they do and how their actions will shape the future."

"So you think that because Zuko will think about how his kid's future will be and will make the right choice?" asked Ursa

"Yes." said Destino "And it is children's future, Katara is carrying twines."

Meanwhile Katara just stood their stunned. "I am what?" asked Katara

"You are pregnant." said Rhyu "It is the only thing that explains your sudden lost of bending powers."

"Ya, I can sense two extra heart beats within you." explained Toph "That is why we came here to make sure she is safe."

"How could you know that?" asked Aang

"The same way I tell if someone is lying I sense their heart beats and Katara has two extra ones in her." Explained Toph

"You said two extra hearts?" asked Zuko

"Ya, looks like you and Katara are going to have twines." said Toph as Zuko and Katara just looked at each other.

"Kids?" asked Katara

"Ya." said Zuko as he tried to process the new information.

"A little sooner then I would have liked." Said Katara

"Who cares about the timing?" asked Zuko "They are our kids."

"What are you guys doing!" yelled Sokka as he and Suki ran up to the group.

"Well…" said Katara as she thought about how to tell her brother.

"Your sister is pregnant." said Toph bluntly as Sokka's jaw hit the floor.

"Congratulation Katara." said Suki as she hugged her sister-in-law. "You too Zuko."

"Thanks however we should focus on the battle in front of us." said Katara "We can talk about this later."

"Yes." said Zuko as he looked out to sea where the largest ship he had ever seen sat. Above it was a deep red flag with a golden symbol on it. "And the fastest way to do that is to take down its head. Rhyu it is time for me to say hello to my father again."

"I can get you there no problem." said Rhyu

"Thank you." said Zuko

"Just be careful Zuko." said Katara

"I will be." said Zuko "I need to make sure I make it back."

"Ok." said Katara as Rhyu took off taking Zuko the fire nation flag ship.

"He is coming." said Ozai as he headed toward the deck of the ship.

"Sir, where are you going?" asked the admiral

"This is something that must be decided by myself." ordered Ozai "Stay out of it."

"Yes, sir." said the admiral

As Zuko neared the ship he saw a single person stood on the deck. Zuko could tell right away who it was. There standing waiting for him was his father. Rhyu came in for a landing on the carrier. Zuko quickly jumped off the Rhyu.

"Rhyu I can handle this." said Zuko as he glared at his father.

"Very well I will be above you if you need it." said Rhyu as he flew up.

"Hello Zuko." said Ozai

"Hello father." said Zuko as he glared at his father.

"It has been a while." said Ozai "You have grown."

"Yes and you are still as evil as always."

"One persons evil is another's good." explained Ozai

"No you are just evil."

"So you and the water bending peasant?" asked Ozai as Zuko nodded his head "You shame not only your family but your entire nation by doing that."

"I can't shame what has no honor." said Zuko "The fire nation has no honor anymore thanks to you and our family but I plan to change that."

"How? No one would follow your orders even if you somehow managed to defeat me and Azula. You are a traitor to the fire nation." said Ozai

"I'll find a way." said Zuko as he got into a stance.

"I thought you said it was the Avatars destiny to destroy me?" asked Ozai as he took off his robe to show his built body.

"Things change." said Zuko as Ozai sent a wave of fire at Zuko. Zuko just rolled his eyes as he waved his hand and the fire dissipated into nothingness. Ozai went wave after wave of fire at Zuko and each one disappeared into nothingness.

Then it was Zuko's turn and he sent a single punch toward his father, however what came out wasn't a simple fire attack like his father had seen thousands of times before. Instead this stream of fire was stronger then evens the ones he used darning the day of the commit. Ozai side stepped just in time not to get burned by the fire attack.

"I didn't think you would become this powerful." said Ozai as he glared at his son. "You would make a strong member of the military if you would turn on those weaklings on the shore and rejoin your nation."

"You want me to come home?" asked Zuko

"Yes, I may even talk Azula into letting you be Fire Lord when she becomes Phoenix Queen." said Ozai "You can have what you always wanted."

"What I wanted when I was younger wasn't the throne as much as you to love me." explained Zuko "I know you don't have a drop of love in your heart."

"Love is for the weak." said Ozai

"Well the person I love above everyone else is on the shore line and nothing you can offer me can drag me away from her and our kids she now carries." Snapped Zuko

"So the water bender is pregnant?" asked Ozai

"Yes." said Zuko

"Then I will make sure she dies." said Ozai as Zuko's eyes burned with pure hate for his father.

"It is time for you to die." said Zuko as Ozai sent wave after wave of fire at his son but each dissipated into nothingness. In desperation Ozai sent a bolt of lightening at his son only to have that to have Zuko deflect it as if it was nothing.

"How can you be so powerful that you can council out my lightening attacks as if they where nothing?" asked Ozai

"You have no idea how powerful I can be when I am angry but you will be." said Zuko in a cold voice that normally belonged to his father. "You threatened my friends, you waged a war that killed thousands of people and you threatened my family for that there is no forgiveness."

"I am the Phoenix King, I was the Fire Lord there is no way you can be better then me." said Ozai

"Just watch." said Zuko "I am going to use the highest form of fire bending, lightening bending."

"I can do that." said Ozai

"Not like this." Said Zuko as he moved his arms and lightening started to dance around him. That is when Ozai noticed that the lightening wasn't just moving randomly like normal instead it was actually following Zuko's orders. He was controlling it as if it was fire.

"_That is impossible lightening is too power to control like that!" _ thought Ozai as he actually took a step back in fear.

"Surprised Father?" asked Zuko "Surprised that your life will end by your own son, the son you said was lucky to be born or are you just surprised that you lost?"

"I have not lost." snapped Ozai

"Just look out over your fleet." said Zuko as Ozai looked out over the fleet only to see that most of his ships where either burning or sunk. More then a few hauls poked out of the water marking where the ships went down. "You have lost father your fleet has been crushed and soon everything you did will be set right."

"What have you done?" asked Ozai

"I have ended your life." Said Zuko as the moved his hands so fast Ozai couldn't follow it but high above Rhyu saw the attack coming. Zuko had sent a bolt of lightening toward his father; however he had split it up into five pieces. Four pieces came at Ozai from all four sides while the fifth came in from above. There was no escape for Ozai as the lightening bolts hit him from all sides.

Zuko just stood there and watched his wide eyed father fell to the ground as his heart stopped beating. Zuko was actually surprised at how much it hurt him to see his father dead on the deck. "Zuko you did good." said Rhyu as he landed on the ship.

Zuko just walked over to his father and looked at his dead body. "You know I am actually sorry I killed him." said Zuko "I know it is the right thing to do but still."

"He was still your father." said Rhyu

"Ya." said Zuko as he raised his hands up as lava shot up from the ocean death and speared the ship. The lava went up to Ozai's body turning it into ash. "Come on Rhyu lets get out of here."

**One evil madman down one evil madwoman to go. Well I hope you liked the last chapter of 2009, next one will be in 2010. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 The Final Plan**

Zuko jumped off Rhyu's back and onto the blood stained snow. A large group of fire Nation Soldiers knelt in the snow with their hands on the top of their heads. All around them stood water tribe soldiers.

"Zuko!" yelled Katara as she rushed forward and hugged her husband. Zuko didn't say anything he just held onto her. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, it was just harder then I thought." said Zuko "He may have been an evil monster but he was still my father."

"And that is why you're a good man." said Katara as she closed her eyes. However their heaven was broken apart when Hakoda and a upper level council man talked loudly about what to do with the fire nation.

"We should kill them." said the council men "They wouldn't show us mercy."

"True but killing them doesn't sit right with me." said Hakoda

"I'll be right back Katara." said Zuko as he pulled away from Katara and walked up to Hakoda and the council men.

"What do you want?" asked the council member with the hate clear on his voice.

"I just thought I would let you know you will not kill these men." Said Zuko

"You have no power over us, fire nation scum." snapped the council member.

"Did you forget what I can do?" asked Zuko "I will not let you kill these men."

"You killed fire nation just minutes ago so you have no room to talk." said the council men

"That was during a battle I would never kill someone who couldn't defend themselves." Said Zuko "Besides killing prisoners is something the fire nation would do and you are better then the fire nation."

"Zuko I don't want to do anything to them but this is winter and we don't have the food needed to keep them alive." said Hakoda as Zuko started thinking. He hadn't considered that, they couldn't just grow food over night and even their masters would have trouble growing things here. He looked out into the harbor and got an idea.

"We let them go." Answered Zuko

"Are you crazy or do you want them to whip us out?" yelled the council member "They would just come back and attack us."

"Council men, we just destroyed a central imperial fleet, the largest fleet in the fire nation." said Zuko "The nearest fleet that could possibly be near the same size is in the Northern Water Tribe, Ba Sing Se or the capital of the Fire Nation."

"Your point?" asked the council member

"That they can't get a fleet here fast because they wouldn't leave those places unguarded." said Zuko

"He has a point." said Hakoda "And we have those dragons on our side now."

"Fine." said the council member as he gave up.

"Hakoda with your permission I would like to address the fire nation soldiers." said Zuko

"Very well." said Hakoda as Zuko turned and walked toward the men. He could see on their faces that while they didn't totally trust him they where thankful for their lives.

"Is there a Fire Sage?" asked Zuko to the group. Slowly an older man with a graying hair.

"I am a Fire Sage." said the man

"Good." said Zuko as he looked out over the blood covered ground. The snow was red with blood. "As you all can see a lot of men died today and their will be no more of that. Phoenix King Ozai is dead. I killed him myself."

Zuko paused to let that information sink in. "I am Prince Zuko, some of you may of heard of me as the traitor of the Fire Nation and in a way that is true." said Zuko "I turned my back on the way my family was leading the fire nation because I feel that Fire is not above the rest. I believe that all the nations are equal and I will do everything I can to set the world back into balance."

"Fire is the best!" yelled a younger soldier

"In some ways you are right." Said Zuko "But each element has strengths and weakness no element is the strongest."

"Now we are going to take the supple ship that is in the harbor and go home to the fire nation. But before you can do that we must clean the field of the dead and give them a proper funeral." said Zuko before he looked at the Fire Sage "Will you lead the funeral."

"Of course. It is my duty as a priest" said the Sage

"Thank you." said Zuko

"However I have to ask who are these dragons?" asked the Sage

"I am Rhyu the Master of Flames." said Rhyu as the Sage eyes widened

"The spirit of Fire the one who controls it all?" asked the Sage

"Yes, and Zuko is my student just like his wife Katara of the Southern water tribe is the student of my mate Uisce the mater of water." said Rhyu as he looked at the Sage. "Once you have gathered the dead I will burn them."

"During the entire speak the rest of the gang was watching "Burn them?" asked Sokka

"Normally when a Fire Nation person dies they are cremated." explained Ty Lee "Only high nobles like the royal family or other important people are actual placed in the ground whole."

"Sort of what we do." said Katara as she wondered why she didn't know that, she was married to a fire nation men but death wasn't something they talked about often. "Only we normally send the dead out to sea on a ship and only very important people like Hero's of the tribe get their own tombs."

"So Katara have you told dad yet?" asked Sokka

"No, I'll wait till after we get back into the house." said Katara

"Tell him what?" asked Uisce

"That Zuko and I are going to become parents." said Katara is a whisper hoping that her father wouldn't hear. She wanted to tell him later however when she finished his father's head snapped toward her.

"What?" asked Hakoda as Katara walked toward him. Zuko did the same so that they stood side by side.

"Well Dad you are going to be a grandfather." Explained Katara as his eyes widened.

"To Twines." added Zuko as Hakoda's jaw it the floor.

"Twines?" asked Hakoda "Are you sure?"

"Ya, Toph can sense two extra hearts in me and I can't bend anymore." said Toph

"Why can't you bend?" asked Hakoda

"When a woman bender is with child they tend to lose their bending." explained Uisce "I is almost for sure that your children will be benders."

"Water or Fire?" asked Hakoda "Since your water would that mean that your children will be water benders? However Zuko is Fire how does that work?"

"They could be either or." said Uisce "When Rhyu and I had our kid I lost my bending but he was a fire type. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them is a fire bender and the other is water."

"Who really cares, fire and water we are basically the same." said Katara with a smile "My only regret is that I can't really help you guys win the war now."

"Ya, you have something more important to do." said Aang

"So any ideas on what to do now?" asked Ty Lee

"I have an idea." said Sokka

Night had fallen in the fire nation when Azula jumped awake. She looked around the darkened bed room. The only light came from the soft glow of the candles that lined the walls. Slowly she sat up in bed; she pulled apart the thin almost see though curtain that separated the bed from the rest of the living quarters. There sleeping in his crib was her son, Zarin. He already had some of strands of black hair on top of his head and she had even seen his eyes. They where golden just like his parents. For a while she just sat there looking at her kid.

"_What is wrong with me?" _ asked Azula to herself _"I didn't think I would feel this attached to Zarin or even Saito. My father manage to keep his emotions in control but I don't think I can when it comes to them." _

"Is something wrong Azula?" asked Saito as he sat up in bed.

"I just thought I heard something." said Azula as if on cue Zarin let out a sneeze. When he sneeze a flash of flames popped out of his nose. Saito laughed as his son opened his eyes.

"Well now we know what you heard and if we had any draughts about him being a bender he just proved it." said Saito with a laugh.

"Ya." said Azula with a smile as she picked up her son.

Meanwhile Katara and the gang minus Zuko and Ty Lee sat around a table making plans. "We need to remove the power bases of the fire nation." said Sokka "With Ozai gone we need to move fast while they don't have a united ruler."

Katara wasn't really paying attention. She was looking out the ice window only to see Zuko and Ty Lee standing out there in the cold by a massive funeral pile with the rest of the fire nation soldiers. They had said they wanted to honor the Fire Nation soldiers who had died for their nation. For even if the orders where bad they died for their nation.

**Flashback**

"You are going to do what?" asked Sokka

"I am going to be at the fire nation soldier funeral." said Zuko

"They where our enemies." said Suki

"They where still my country men and they where following orders like any good soldier, their orders where misguided but they did die with some honor." said Zuko "And I should be there because I am their prince."

"I understand." said Katara as the others nodded.

**End Flashback**

"So this is what we are going to do." started Sokka "Aang, Toph, Awry and Cruinne head to Ba Sing Se. I am sure with the dragons they can whip the floor with them."

"We could get help from Haru and his rebel gang." said Suki

"Ya at the same time Zuko, Suki and I head to the Fire Nation capital and take down Azula and whip the floor with her. Katara and Uisce stay here to watch over the village." said Sokka "Hopefully we can end this war in a couple of days."

"Sounds like a plan." said Toph

"Ya it sounds like a plan." said Katara as she just looked out the window at her husband.

Zuko just stood there looking at the flames as so many fire nation soldiers' dead bodies burned into nothingness. Rhyu had turned up the heat of the flames so high that even the smell was burning up. However he could still see them burn. All the while the Fire Sage was doing the last rights in the ancient tongue of the Fire Nation. Because he came from the royal family he knew what the Sage was saying but most had no real clue. Slowly the soldiers left one by one to the ship. Soon it was only the Sage, Zuko and Rhyu. Then the Sage himself finished the last rights and walked away.

"Don't worry Rhyu I don't blame myself for their deaths." said Zuko as the flames started to die down.

"I know." said Rhyu

"I didn't order them into the battle it was my father Ozai and Azula." said Zuko "However that isn't anything wrong with me honoring their deaths."

"No there isn't but you need to go be with your wife and your unborn children." said Rhyu

"Rhyu I am worried." said Zuko

"Don't worry Zuko you are going to be a great father." answered Rhyu already knowing what he was going to ask. "And you are not your father."

"I am just worried I will make a mistake with my kids." said Zuko

"Remember you can only do what you feel is right and if it is a mistake it is a mistake." Said Rhyu "And when it comes to kids everyone makes mistakes I did when I became a dad."

"Thank you Rhyu." said Zuko as he turned and headed back to the house. He entered the darkened house and made his way to his and Katara's room, Katara was already asleep. He lied down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly Katara nuzzled into her husbands embraced.

"So the funeral over?" asked Katara

"Ya, I am sorry that I wasn't around when you where planning or celebrating." said Zuko

"It's ok, they where your country man I plan to go to the funeral for the water tribe warriors tomorrow." Said Katara as she took Zuko's hands and guided them to her belly where their children where growing. "Can we change subjects to our future kids?"

"Sure." said Zuko with a smile.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter of 2010. Now starting on Monday I begin classes again so I will need time to get used to my new classes so I don't know when I will be able to update again. Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Azula vs. Zuko**

The sun was coming up over the southern water tribe as Zuko opened his eyes to see the back of his wife's head. He was going to move his hands down to Katara's stomach where their kids where busy growing however they where already there. Zuko didn't want to move away from the warm bed to the cold outside however in time he knew he would have to leave this small bit of heaven sooner rather then later. "Morning Zuko." said Katara

"Morning." said Zuko

"I just relieved that tonight the war may be over." said Katara

"Ya, but a lot of people will die for that to happen." said Zuko

"If it saves lives in the end then it has to be done." said Katara "I just wish I was going with you but at the moment I can't do much in the way of fighting."

"It is ok." said Zuko

"I just spent years training to end this war and now I have to sit out the final battle." said Katara "In a way it isn't fair."

"Who ever said life was fair was a lie." added Zuko as Katara kissed him.

"Well we better get going before someone comes barging in." said Katara as she pulled away from her husband and got out of bed.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Azula sat eating her breakfast on her first day back at work. She had installed a crib in the thrown room a move that wasn't that welcomed by the old guard. However she was only the second woman ever to be Fire Lord and the first one was over two hundred years ago and was almost 60 when she took the throne.

"You are up early." said Saito as he walked into the room.

"I was expecting a message from my father this morning." said Azula "And so far nothing has come."

"Well he is the Phoenix King he is above everyone, so he doesn't have to report to anyone." said Saito

"Yes, but something isn't right, once you finish breakfast I want a message sent to our forces asking to see what is going on." said Azula

"I will." said Saito

"Alright so we head to the targets as fast as possible, we can't let them know Ozai is dead." Said Sokka "We need to cut off the command of the fire nation and have Zuko take his place as fire lord."

"Very well." said Zuko

"Then lets go." said Sokka as he put his hand out. Slowly one by one they all put their hands in together. "Alright team avatar we failed the last time to end this war but we are older now stronger and have strong friends. So let's go out there and end this war today."

"I just wish I was going with you all." Said Katara

"We wish you where too but fate decided something different." Said Aang

"_Fate…Destino he must of knows that Katara is with child and he must of thought that would lead Zuko toward making the right choice but the question is what is the choice he has to make or has he made it already?" _ thought Rhyu _"I guess there is nothing I can do besides trust in Zuko and hope for the best." _

"Alright Aang Toph lets get going." said Cruinne as she bent a large piece of Earth out of the ground making a platform for her to ride on.

"Well until we meet at the end of the war party see ya." said Toph as she jumped onto the platform with Cruinne. With that the two of them started heading out at an extremely fast speed with both of them laughing in joy.

"Wait up." said Aang as he pulled out his guilder and took flight along with Awry.

"You noticed that Cruinne and Toph act like each other." said Ty Lee as Zuko went off to say goodbye to Katara.

"Now that you say it ya." said Suki "Also Zuko acts like Rhyu and Katara acts like Uisce."

"Well maybe it has to do with the fact Zuko and Katara where trained by Rhyu and Uisce." said Sokka as they nodded in agreement "As for Toph and Cruinne they can both see the world though Earth bending so maybe there is a bond there."

"And soon they will be student and teacher." said Suki

"Be careful." said Katara as she hugged Zuko. "I only wish I was going with you."

"Me too." said Zuko as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed being with his wife.

"Remember Zuko no matter what happens trust your heart and come back to me." Said Katara

"I will." said Zuko

"Now get going the sooner you get there the sooner you can get back to me." said Katara as she kissed him.

"Don't worry I'll be back." said Zuko

Hours later Azula sat looking over paper work, suddenly Saito burst though the door.

"What is going on Saito?" asked Azula

"Azula we got a message from a fire nation ship from near the south pole. They report that they are all that remains of the fleet we sent down there." Said Saito

"My father?" asked Azula

"Killed by your brother." said Saito "And it seams that those elemental spirit dragons that Mai told us about is now in this rebelling."

"Then we are in trouble." said Azula as she raised her hand up to her chin and started to think about the problem of how to stop four spirits that could crush a fleet of warship in minutes. "I want the generals here now."

"It will be done." said Saito as suddenly a guard rushed in.

"Fire Lord Azula!" yelled the guard

"What is it?" asked Azula

"Your brother is outside in the courtyard along with a dragon." said the guard

"What!" yelled Saito "He is here?"

"I will face him." said Azula as she started to walk toward the main court.

"Why are we standing here?" asked Sokka as he looked around at the massive gathering of fire nation soldiers and archers all at the ready.

"We are waiting." said Zuko

"We should just storm in their and kill them." said Suki "Instead we are waiting for them to gather their forces to whip us out."

"Too many people have died and I have a plan to make this work with as little deaths as possible." said Zuko as the great doors to the fire nation palaces opened and out came a tall man in black armor beside him stood a beautiful woman. Her long dark hair ran down her shoulders and pass her blood red Iron silk amour.

"Well…well Zu Zu it has been so long." said the woman

"Hello Azula." said Zuko "I came to tell you."

"That father is dead?" asked Azula as Zuko nodded "I just found out."

"So you know that you are next on our list." said Zuko

"I know." said Azula as she scanned the area. "I expected your water bender here."

"Katara couldn't make it." said Zuko

"I see. She wouldn't miss something she trained years for nothing." said Azula as she thought about the reason only to smile as she came up with the only theory that made sense. "She is with child isn't she?"

Instantly Sokka's eyes widened as he leaned toward Zuko "How could she know that?" asked Sokka

"It's Azula she figured it out." said Ty Lee "She was always able to do that."

"So am I right?" asked Azula

"Your right." said Zuko "My wife is pregnant with twines."

"You insulted your nation by just marrying her and now you taint your family's bloodline by having children with her!" yelled Saito

"Saito calm down." Ordered Azula

"So this is Saito my brother-in-law?" asked Zuko

"General Saito of the Black Dragon Squad." snapped Saito "And with them we will crush you."

"General Saito your forces are no match for me or the other elemental spirits at the moment the spirits of Earth and Air are attacking Ba Sing Sa along with the Avatar and Toph. Also my mate Uisce the master of water is protecting the Southern Water Tribe." said Rhyu

"Why have you come?" asked Saito

"Saito how could you not see the truth." said Azula "My brother has come to have an Agni Kai with me for control of the throne."

"Correct their has been to many people who have died so just you and I." said Zuko

"Azula you don't have to do this." said Saito

"I have too." Said Azula

"No you don't because he needs to have a noble back him to have an Agni Kai for the throne and all the nobles are up here." Said Saito

"Did you forget Ty Lee is from a noble family she can back his claim." said Azula before she placed her hand on his check "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Stand down." Ordered Saito as Azula walked down the large staircase toward her brother.

"Protect them but this is something I need to do alone." Said Zuko to Rhyu

"Of course." said Rhyu

Slowly Zuko and Azula neared each other they stopped the traditional 20 paces apart.

"If you don't mind I'll keep my armor on." said Azula

"Fine by me." said Zuko "Just tell me how did you know Katara is pregnant?"

"I figured that she lost her bending powers when she became pregnant." said Azula

"But how did you know that is even a possibility I never heard of a woman losing her bending powers when then she became pregnant." said Zuko as Azula grinned.

"Because I lost my bending powers when I was carrying my son." explained Azula as Zuko's eyes widened.

"_Azula has a son, that is probably why father went to see her in the fire nation instead of her coming to him." _ Though Zuko _"It also explains why her husband would be running things in the fire nation, Azula probably couldn't do much toward the end."_

"You seam surprised Zu Zu." said Azula

"Yes, I was surprised that you even got married let alone a kid." said Zuko

"Well things change." Said Azula as Zuko nodded in agreement "However the one thing that never changes is that you are weak and you will never kill me."

"I killed Father how am I weak?" asked Zuko

"Simple." said Azula with a grin "You can't separate a mother from her child. That would be the same thing that father did to you and you couldn't put a child though that."

"I have done a lot of things I never thought I would do." said Zuko as he got into a stance "So are you ready."

"Yes." said Azula as she got into a stance.

Meanwhile across the world the walls of Ba Sing Se came crashing down in one moment.

"Knock...knock." said Toph with a grin as she and Cruinne started to walk toward the center of Ba Sing Sa throwing Fire Nation soldiers and their allies aside with ease. Above them Awry brought down the airships that where used to control the people from above.

As the air ships went down and the fire nation soldiers started to pull back the normal citizens started to fight back and more then a few riots started to form and once they saw Aang they kicked up into high gear.

"The Avatar the Avatar is back!" yelled a few of them as the entire lower ring let lose their anger against the fire nation.

"Begin." yelled both Azula and Zuko as they began. Azula kicked things off by sending a wave of blue fire at Zuko.

Zuko just rolled his eyes as he broke the attack with one hand. That is when Azula started to kick and punch rapidly sending as many flames down range as possible. There was too many attacks for Zuko to block them all as flames covered his body.

"All too easy." said Azula with a smile as she looked at the giant fire ball that was her brother.

"It isn't over yet." Said a voice from the flames as a figure appeared in the flames. Azula's eyes widened as she saw Zuko standing there in the flames but the flames wasn't even hurting him.

"How can the flames not hurt you?" asked Azula

"I spent years training inside a volcano I can be covered by flames and it will not hurt me." said Zuko

"Well then how about some lightening!" yelled Azula as she charged up an attack. Zuko did nothing as she charged up the attack and aimed it at him. "Die!"

With that the bolt of lightening went flying down range at Zuko when the attack was near Zuko got into a stance not unlike a water bender. He moved his hands in a wave motion to Azula's armament the bolt of lightening moved around him as if it is water and he was about to aim it at Azula but at the last moment he aimed it up into the sky.

"You just proved that you can't kill me Zu Zu." said Azula

"You are right I can't kill you." said Zuko "However I can still force you to give up."

"How?" asked Azula

"Like this." said Zuko as he kicked the air and for a moment nothing happened but then a stream of lava came flying out of the ground. Azula moved out of the way just in time to see another one coming her way followed by a wave of blue fire. Azula managed to both attack but the lava attack forced her to the ground. In an instant Zuko as over her with two fingers pointed at her face lightening dancing at the tip just waiting for him to let it lose.

"Now what?" asked Azula "It seams that I can't kill you and you are not able to kill me because I have a son."

"Do you love your son Azula?" asked Zuko as he looked into his sister's eyes.

"Yes, I do." said Azula "More then I though possible."

"Looks like I am not the only one who changed." said Zuko "Looks like you are not as heartless as I believed."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Azula

"Make a deal." Said Zuko

"What is he doing?" asked Sokka as he looked at Zuko standing over his sister the killing blow at the ready.

"He is making a choice." said Rhyu as he looked toward one of the ceilings of a nearby building only to see Destino standing behind the guards unseen by everyone but Rhyu "Lets see if he makes the right one."

"So the fire nation loses its empire?" asked Azula

"Its empire shrinks to just the Fire Nation." said Zuko

"And what do I get?" asked Azula

"I will give up all rights to the throne." said Zuko as Azula's eyes widened

"What?" asked Azula

"I don't want to be Fire Lord, keep it its yours." said Zuko "I am too powerful to be fire lord it would upset the balance of the nations."

"And what of you?" asked Azula

"My masters want Katara and I will take our place as master's builders above all other benders. Our mission is simple to keep the work with the avatar to keep the balance." said Zuko "In time all there will be masters for each element and they will keep the nations in line."

"So you just want to keep the balance?" asked Azula

"That and raise my kids when they are born." said Zuko "So do we have a deal."

"I agree." said Azula as Zuko disengaged his lightening

"What is he doing?" asked Sokka

"He choices to end the war with peace." said Rhyu as he looked up to where Destino was only to see him nodding his head.

"_Very good Zuko, if you had tried to get power you would of lead the war into another war." _ thought Destino as he disappeared.

**Well the war is over and soon this story will be over, in fact there is only going to be one more chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and how I had the war ended. Now I thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed. Now I hope you like the last chapter that I plan to put out on Friday. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 The Balance returns.**

The sun had gone down in the southern water tribe as Katara waited for word from Zuko.

"You should get some sleep." said her father as Katara just sat there.

"Just a little bit longer." said Katara as suddenly a load flapping sound filled the air. Katara looked out the window only to see Rhyu on the ground and Zuko and the other getting off. Without wasting a moment she ran out the door and hugged her husband.

"So how did it go?" asked Hakoda as he looked at his son.

"We didn't even fight." said Sokka as his son looked at him "Zuko made a deal with Azula."

"You made a deal?" asked Katara as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, Azula has changed." said Zuko "She has a kid and a husband and from what I can see she actually loves them."

"What is this deal?" asked Katara

"The Fire Nation and their people get to pull back to the fire nation over the course of three months." said Zuko "In return we promise not to attack them or declared war against them."

"We have no weapons to attack them with really." said Hakoda "We can defend ourselves but not attack."

"And what about you?" asked Katara

"I gave up all rights to the throne." said Zuko

"But you always wanted to be Fire Lord?" asked Katara

"I am too powerful to be Fire Lord, if I was to become it the world would become unbalanced." said Zuko "And I would rather spend my time with you rather then dealing with the political bull."

"I don't like the deal how do we know Azula will keep her word." said Sokka

"If she doesn't then we will deal with her." said Zuko "However I don't think she will do anything."

"Well now I have to consider what is going to happen to us?" asked Ty Lee "Like where are we going to go?"

"I don't really know." said Sokka

"Well Sokka if you want it you can have my job." said Hakoda

"What?" asked Sokka

"I betrayed the village by working with the fire nation for as long as I did so I don't deserve to be the chieftain of this tribe." said Hakoda

"Dad are you sure?" asked Sokka

"Ya, but you should ask your wife if it is ok, it will be a huge change to go from the earth kingdom to here." said Hakoda

"So what do you say Suki can you stand the cold?" asked Sokka

"Ya, I am more worried about you leading this tribe." said Suki with a grin as Sokka pouted for a bit.

"Well as for me I think I can find some cirrus or something to join." said Ty Lee "What about Katara and Zuko?"

"Well we can't really stay on the island with the dragons, we need to be more in touch with the world in order to keep it balanced." said Katara

"Well there is a small island I know of." said Zuko as Katara looks at him "It is about half way between the here and the Fire Nation."

"Which nation does it belong too?" asked Sokka

"Actually it was the Earth Kingdom." said Zuko

"Wait are you talking about Shi Tong?" asked Hakoda as Zuko nodded

"Have you been there Dad?" asked Katara

"Ya, it is fairly small with warm summers and cold winters but news get there fast because it is a stop for ships heading between the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and here." said Hakoda

"Sounds like a good place to start a new life." said Katara

"Rest tonight and tomorrow we will go see how much damage Toph and Cruinne did to Ba Sing Se." said Rhyu

The next day the gang neared Ba Sing Se only to see old Earth Kingdom flags flying over the city walls and people dancing in the streets. Slowly they neared the half destroyed palace only to see Fire Nation soldiers in large unharmed groups surrounded by Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Toph as she came out with a bottle of wine in hand. Then in one movement she drank some of the wine straight from the bottle.

"Oh no Toph is drunk!" yelled Sokka trying to imagine what she would be like drunk and all of them where not good.

"Don't worry I drank this last night." said Toph as she poured some out "I filled it up with water. So are you Fire Lord now Zuko?"

"No I made a deal with Azula she keeps the throne but the world gets freed." said Zuko as he looked at the prisoners "They need to be let go and head back to the Fire Nation."

"Well that is up for the king to decide." said Toph

"Who is the king?" asked Sokka

"No one really knows they found the old Earth king a while ago and killed him, so we in the market for a new one." said Haru as he walked up along with Jin, Aang and a large group of rebel soldiers.

"Then can I make a suggestion?" asked Katara

"Sure." said Haru

"Make yourself king." said Katara as Haru's eyes widened "You where a rebel fighter and the normal person would support you because you didn't work with the fire nation."

"Also you are a member of the avatar's gang." said Toph "That means you know people."

"Do you think the people will go for it?" asked Haru

"Ya, I think they will." said Katara

"It is worth a shot." Said Jin

"Alright." said Haru

"So what happens now?" asked Aang

"Well if you want I am willing to help you find the remaining air benders." said Awry

"Your help is always wanted of great spirit." said Aang as he bowed to Awry

"And you can begin your training Toph." said Cruinne

"Sounds great to me." said Toph "I will more bad ass then I am now."

"I was made chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe." said Sokka with a smile

"I am going to find a cirrus to join." said Ty Lee

"I could always use an advisor around here?" said Haru

"I don't know." said Ty Lee until she noticed a cute boy walking up to Haru

"Sir we have found some more fire nation prisoners." Said the boy

"Who are you?" asked Ty Lee as she moved forward and put her face within inches of his.

"I am Lee." said Lee

"You are sure cute do you have a girlfriend or a wife?" asked Ty Lee

"No?" asked a very confused Lee.

"I think I'll stay." said Ty Lee as everyone shook their heads.

"And what of you two?" asked Jin as she looked at Zuko and Katara.

"Well there is this island we plan to set up on. From there we can make sure the balance is kept." said Katara

"Well take some of your father's gold." said Haru

"No we can't." said Zuko "That is blood money."

"And you stopped anymore from happening." said Haru "It is the least the people can do after what you did for us."

"It's alright Zuko, just make sure you use it well." said Katara

"All right." said Zuko

The sun was just coming though the curtains as Katara lied have asleep half awake. She slowly raised her head to look out the glass window at the small garden and play area. "Morning Katara." said Zuko into her ear.

"What time is it?" asked Katara

"Too early go back asleep." said Zuko as Katara lied back down. Suddenly a yelled filled the air.

"Mom! Dad! Iroh is dumping water on me." Yelled a young girl as Zuko stood up.

"I guess our kids have different ideas."

"Ya." said Katara "Time to get up."

"Can't we let my mother sold them." said Zuko as he remember how his mother lived in a small house on the grounds and not wanting to leave his wife.

"She went to the fire nation for the week." reminded Katara as Zuko pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"I'll take care of this you had a late night." said Zuko as he walked out of the bed room and into one of the common rooms. It had been almost a decade since the deal was made between Zuko and Azula and while the water tribes along with the Earth Kingdom where weak but their strength was growing. The balance was coming back but there was still a lot of hate in the world between fire and the other elements but when it came to Zuko and his kids he wasn't hated.

"Morning Dad!" yelled his 8 and a half year old daughter Kya. Zuko couldn't help but smile as he looked into her golden eyes. Unlike her namesake Kya was a fire bender however apart from the black hair and golden eyes she looked just like Katara.

"Morning Kya, you said something about Iroh dumping water on you?" asked Zuko

"I was only training." said Iroh as he popped his head from around the corner. Apart from having his mothers brown hair, blue eyes and gift of water bending he looked his father.

"You know the rules Iroh no bending in the house." said Katara as she walked out carrying their second son the 6 months old Rhyu. They where not sure if he was a fire bender, a water bender or even a bender at all. He had brown hair like his mother but golden eyes like his father.

"Sorry mom." said Iroh "I just wanted to show off to Uncle Sokka when he gets here today."

"Well you can show him in the practice field." said Zuko "Not in the house."

A couple hours later Zuko stood at the end of a small dock waiting as a large ship came. Slowly the earth kingdom ship into port. The ship came to a stop letting their passengers off. Zuko watched as Sokka's and Suki's two little boys came running down the gangplank to hug their uncle.

"Hello uncle Zuko." said the elder six year old boy.

"Wow you two sure have grown." said Zuko as he rubbed the two boys hair.

"Well it has been almost a year." said Sokka as he shook his brother-in-law hands.

"I am surprised that Katara isn't down here." said Suki as she looked around.

"She is getting things ready." said Zuko as another couple walked down the gang plank, there stood avatar Aang with his wife of almost a year Toph. After Toph's training with Cruinne she was a master of Earth bending and she could Zuko or Katara a run for their money.

"So Aang how are the monks doing?" asked Zuko

"Our numbers are slowly growing but it takes a lot of time to rebuild a nation that was pretty much gone." said Aang "There are only about 5 dozen benders and most of them are still beginners."

"It takes time." said Aang

"Dad when can eat?" asked one of Sokka's sons.

"You are your father's son." said Zuko as they started up the road toward where his and Katara's house was. As they walked down the street a few of the villagers looked at the sight of the Zuko and the gang headed up the road and the large hill that lead to Zuko and Katara's home and training area. Business had picked since Zuko and Katara had come to the island as people came seeking to learn from the two strongest human benders in the world.

Less then an hour later the old gang sat around a table eating and laughing and joking.

"So Aang how are you and Toph doing?" asked Katara

"Well I am pregnant." said Toph as everyone including Aang looked at her.

"What?" asked Aang "I thought you where joking when you told me that?"

"No." said Toph "I wasn't joking, you are going to be a father."

Aang fell flat on his ground at the news passed out like a light.

"Wow, he avatar fainted." said Zuko

"Well you where stunned for minutes when I told you about Rhyu and he was our second." said Katara

"Well your brother tops that because he fell flat on his face on the ice when I told him." said Suki as the woman at the table laughed at the weakness of their husbands.

"I just wish Rhyu, Awry, Uisce and Cruinne could of made it." said Katara

The sun hadn't come up let on the island of the elemental dragons so Rhyu and Uisce lied side by side in their den. Rhyu raised his head as he used his wing to pull back the latest addition to the island. He had finally taken his dead son's advice and now a little dragon with deep blue scales with red stripes across his back.

"Come back here son." said Rhyu as he pulled his son back to his mother and himself.

"He just wants out of the den he has never been outside yet." said Uisce

"He is only a day and half old." said Rhyu

"Next year we will take him to the reunion with Katara and Zuko." said Uisce as Rhyu nodded in agreement.

Unknown to the elemental dragons Destino was watching them with a smile, the best outcome had happened. While he know that peace like war never lasts forever the path chosen by Zuko and Katara meant the longest possible time of peace now the race of dragons were going come back. With that Destino disappeared.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, because this story is over. I the final chapter has been posted and it is all over. Now some of you may be asking why I decided to update earlier then normal and unlike my other times it isn't because my team won a football game. (I disliked both Texas and Alabama) I updated early because today (Thursday) my nephew was born and both he and my sister are doing fine. Now I thank you all who have read this story for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Now until we meet again. This is Wilkins75 saying thank you for everything. **


End file.
